


Two's Company but Three's...a Family?

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bar Room Brawl, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: Join Samantha Rossi as she navigates the world of being an Old Lady to not just one, but two Sons. This is the story of her life and the ways it was changed thanks to the club.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Hap/Koz/OC tag is because they eventually all live together and share a bed. No sex/romance between the boys.

She had long since stopped caring about what the citizens of Charming, California said behind her back. The moment she’d been seen exiting a SAMCRO party at eight in the morning, two years ago, she’d been branded a biker whore and there was no coming back from that in this town. Publicly dating Herman Kozik had done absolutely nothing to raise her reputation, and when The Tacoma Killer had joined them, well, there went the neighborhood, she supposed.

She’d owned and worked in a bar since she was twenty-one. She’d grown up in the same bar, and knew how to mix drinks by the time she was twelve, just from sitting under the bar watching her father. She’d lost her mother at nineteen and her father at twenty-one. Life had hardened her. Her father had turned a blind eye when John Teller’s club had needed a meeting place, and she’d continued the tradition under Clay Morrow’s leadership. That’s how she’d met her boys.

She and Koz had bought a house together about six months into their crazy relationship. It wasn't a rich neighborhood, but it was big enough and it had a nice backyard with an in ground pool that she loved to lounge beside. They’d lived there for six months when Happy moved in. It was an odd arrangement to most, but never in her life had she she felt better than she did when she woke up curled between her men. 

She’d loved many, and lost a few. She nearly lost her men and they’d nearly lost her. The life of an Old Lady and her two biker husbands wasn’t an easy one and it definitely wasn’t for the faint of heart, but it wasn’t something Samantha took lightly either. She loved Happy and Kozik fiercely, and they gave her that same dedication right bavk.

The boys of SAMCRO weren’t known for their forward thinking on much of anything, but Happy Lowman and Herman Kozik had always been a little bit different than most. None of their brothers questioned them, as long as they put their specific talents to good use for the club, and Samantha had never tried to stop either one of them from doing their jobs. They were who they were when she met them and when she fell in love with them.

Many expected the two men to become soft. Gemma Teller-Morrow had been the biggest opposer of the relationship from day one. Getting an Old Lady did tend to soften a lot of members, but if anything Kozik became more ruthless and careful, and Happy became more deadly. They had someone to come home to now, something to look forward to at the end of the day. They had someone to protect. 

Samantha Rossi wasn’t after a white picket fence and a happy little family with a poodle and a gaggle of kids. She liked her cars fast, her men dangerous, and her work hard. She loved her SAMCRO family, as untraditional as it was.


	2. Chapter 1

She knew the Sons dealt in some illegal shit, but they kept the drugs out of Charming and they provided protection for several establishments, including her own bar, Belladonna's. She tended to look the other way when certain things happened in her bar, and today was no different. There were three large men with Russian accents drinking her top shelf vodka as they met with four of the members of the Sons of Anarchy. 

The room suddenly felt tense. She knew by the set of the Sons’ shoulders that things were not going as they had planned. The Russians seemed eerily calm as they sipped their vodka, seeming to not care about the tension rolling off the Sons. The eerie calm worried her more than the tension did. 

She saw Happy’s hand go for his gun a millisecond before the fat Russian pulled out his own. When she saw Happy get knocked down and his gun slide across the floor toward her, she knelt and grabbed it, sliding it back, reflexively. He caught it and had it up instantly, pointed at the large man in the suit who also had a gun trained on him. 

She wouldn’t remember the details later, the adrenaline took over as she watched her barroom explode with gunfire. A bullet whizzed past her ear, she grabbed her Glock 26 from the inner pants holster hidden under her Belladonna’s polo. She had a Mossberg twelve gauge and a box of slugs under the bar, but the Glock got business taken care of much quicker. The shotgun was more for show these days. Drunks found their wallets pretty quickly when she laid the Mossberg on the counter.

Another bullet flew her way and the fat man in the black suit hit the floor, followed quickly by the man whose bullets had come entirely too close to her head. Finally, the man who had another Son she’d never met, pinned against the mirror that ran along the side wall followed his associates to the floor. 

She hadn't consciously thought ‘shoot these assholes’ but given the broken glass and bullet holes that littered the room that was immaculate moments earlier, she didn’t care. Her father had built this bar from the ground up, and in ninety seconds, it was a complete wreck. There had been confrontation in her bar before, but it had never resulted in this much damage. She’d never had to patch bullet holes or replace half the booze behind her bar.

She surveyed the men in her bar carefully. Once she was sure that the threat was over, she flipped the safety back on her gun and tucked it back in place. It virtually disappeared under her shirt as she reached for a broom to start cleaning up the glass. “I expect you boys’ll be cleaning up the bodies?” She nonchalantly asked, as she made the first pass of the broom behind the bar.

\-------------------------------

Bullets whizzed around him as his gun was knocked out of his hand and he was shoved against a long mirror, 9mm barrel pressed tightly against his forehead. Before he could blink, the Russian and the gun were gone, leaving a fine spray of blood across his face. He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings as he surveyed the room. Hap was on his back, gun still pointed straight into the air though no one was standing over him. The three Russians were on the floor, blood pooling hear their heads, and the bartender was standing there with a Glock in her hand, surveying the damage. 

Kozik didn't move until the woman had tucked the gun back into her holster, unsure of how jumpy she was and unwilling to be the one who took a bullet to find out. The way the gun disappeared under her polo shirt was impressive. He couldn’t help but snort as the only thing out of her mouth was basically an order to clear out the bodies as she began to sweep up the broken glass behind the bar.

That got the men moving and in seconds Hap was off the floor. Jax was on the phone, Kozik assumed with the prospects, and only Tig stood still. Kozik knew he didn't want to think of the things going through Tig’s mind as the curly haired SAA was watching the brunette sweep booze, glass, and blood toward the center of the room. Tig could be a sick fucker sometimes. 

Kozik grabbed a handful of napkins from the table and started wiping the blood spatter off his face. It really wasn’t much but having someone else's blood on his face was just gross. He tossed the napkins down on the table and looked around the destroyed room.

“Gonna need a new broom after this,” she mumbled as a prospect banged on the back door of the bar. The ends of the straw broom were soaking up the blood and alcohol that was splattered among the glass shards.

Once the prospects were let inside, the three bodies were quickly carried out the back door. Leaving Kozik in charge of the prospects, Happy, Jax and Tig took off in the van to make the Russians’ bodies disappear. No one would be hearing from those three Russian thugs again.

The prospects coaxed the broom out of her hand and Kozik waived her over to the other side of the room. “What’s your name darlin,” he asked. 

“Samantha, but before you go on your little spiel, I know not to call the cops, or the insurance company. This isn't this bar’s first rodeo with the Sons,” she answered.

Kozik raised an eyebrow. He’d only been patched in Charming for a couple of months so he didn't know every friend of the club, but he thought for sure that he knew the businesses. He’d never set foot in this particular establishment before the meeting today.

“My daddy built this bar. I grew up in it. Your brothers have used Belladonna’s as a quiet meeting place since long before you came along blondie. Quiet meetings aren’t always quiet when it comes to bikers, booze, and your associates. John Teller always took care of my dad and Clay Morrow takes care of me when the need arises.” 

“I’ve never seen you around.” Koz stated bluntly.

“Well that blonde runs right down into your little brain doesn’t it. You must make all the blonde jokes comes true. If I whored around at your parties then it wouldn't be very discreet for you boys to be ‘casually meeting your business acquaintances’ here, now would it?” Samantha said with a roll of her eyes. 

One of the prospects snickered from the other side of the room, and Koz threatened to bury him in the chigger woods, much to Samantha’s amusement. “What’s your name sugar?” Samantha asked.

“Kozik,” he answered. “Koz is fine too.” 

“Well Koz, she said with a smirk, “Make sure Clay knows he owes me a case of Soyuz Victan Supreme Silk.” And she was off to the area behind the bar, removing broken bottles and shards of the broken mirror. 

Kozik helped the prospects get the bar clean and then sent them to the hardware store to get the materials needed to patch the bullet holes in the walls. “Make a list of what you need replaced, including the case of Soyuz Victan Supreme Silk, and make the shitheads measure for new mirrors,” he said as he wrote his cell number on a napkin. “Call me at this number if they give you any trouble.” 

Koz left on his bike, heading straight for the clubhouse. He grabbed the first long haired brunette he saw and drug her back to s dorm room, locking the door behind him. “On your knees,” he ordered, leaning against the closed door and unfastening his jeans. Something about Samantha, the brunette bar owner with the smart mouth, had him twisted up, and it was that infuriating smirk that was on his mind as he came down the nameless croweater’s willing throat. 

\------------------------

Two days later and her bar was back to rights, other than the special order case of vodka that she was still waiting on. Clay had promised that it was on its way, and she had no reason not to believe him, but this was the perfect excuse for her to bother blondie. She grabbed the napkin from under the bar and tapped his number into her smartphone. 

“Yeah?” Came the impatient answer.

“Well that’s no way to answer when the object of your wet dreams calls, now is it, Koz?” she teased. 

“Little busy, what's up Samantha,” he asked, sounding distracted. If only she knew how close to the truth that her statement to him had been. 

Just wanted to see if my case of vodka was in yet,” she lied. 

“Sam, I’m in Bakersfield working on some...shit I gotta go,” he shouted as he snapped his flip phone shut and it popped in her ear. 

She laid her phone on the bar and went to do inventory in the stockroom before the bar opened. It was Friday night and she knew it would be packed. All her bartenders were fighting over Friday night shifts lately, so Samantha had taken to doing inventory and then taking the evening off, opening her spot up to another bartender.

She’d been spending her Friday nights at the gym, followed by a movie on her couch, but tonight she had different plans. She was going to break her own rules and go to the SAMCRO party. She was hoping to find blondie and get to know him a little better. So much for not mixing business and pleasure.

Once she’d finished her lists and swept the storeroom, she headed out of the bar. She handed the keys over to Sara, her manager in charge, “See you Sunday morning,” she said as she walked out the door. Sara waved at her boss as she started to set up behind the bar. Within the hour three more bartenders would be clocked in, and patrons would be making their way through the doors.

Samantha spent more than two hours at the gym. She ran until she was breathless, then spent a while lifting weights and doing leg presses. She finished off with another long run. She wasn’t at the gym to bulk up or even get muscular, she just liked to keep her body healthy. Once she was off the treadmill for the second time, she headed home to get ready to crash her first biker party.

Freshly showered, she threw on her favorite comfortable jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and her flipflops. She had no intention of being mistaken for one of the whores who hung around Teller-Morrow. She left her hair down and let it dry in natural curls. She did a quick swipe of eyeliner and eyeshadow and headed out the door, ready to see what the night would bring.


	3. Chapter 2

Samantha pulled her car into a spot near the garage at Teller-Morrow. The music was loud as the doors to the SAMCRO clubhouse opened and a small group of scantily clad women spilled out, giggling and teetering on their mile high heels. It was barely dark, they shouldn’t have been that drunk yet, so she figured they thought it was cute. If the reaction of the group of leather clad men around the fire barrel was any indication, they agreed. 

She stepped out of her car, her flip flops smacking on the concrete, and headed for the big oak doors. She was stopped with a hand on her shoulder. by a guy in a leather kutte that indicated he was from the Tacoma charter. “Shops closed tonight darlin, private party going on.” 

“I know why I’m here,” she said as politely as she could manage as she tried to step around him. Why was it that guys always thought it was ok to put their hands on her? It never went well for them. 

“Little overdressed for a sweetbutt aren’t you,” the man said as his hand drifted down her shoulder and toward her breasts, and that was when she’d had enough. 

Before the man could blink, Samantha had grabbed the man's wrist and spun him around, pulling it tightly up and behind his back. The lot quieted as people saw what happened, and it was Kozik who came to the idiot’s rescue. “Donut, you idiot, what the fuck are you doing now?” 

The man now known as Donut spoke, “I was just telling her she was overdressed for a sweetbutt,” he tried to explain. 

Kozik’s eyes widened a bit as Samantha pulled Donut’s arm higher behind his back, “You tried to grope me you piece of shit. And I am NOT a sweetbutt.” 

Kozik chuckled as Donut howled at the pain Samantha was causing, “Never gonna learn are you brother? This here is Samantha, owner of Belladonna’s where we occasionally conduct sensitive business.” 

“Sorry! Sorry!” The fat man called out. “I didn't know.” 

Samantha let go of his arm, “That’s why you don't assume. Or grab women without their permission, pig,” she spat out, before following Kozik through the crowd that had gathered, and into the clubhouse. 

He led her to the bar and told the prospect to give her what she wanted. When she had her drink in hand, Kozik led her over to a leather couch and they sat together. She sipped her whiskey in silence as she watched the party going on around her. She’d met most of SAMCRO before, but there were a lot of new faces. 

Juice and Chibs were sitting on another couch, sipping beers and watching a couple of girls dancing around a pole. Happy had a girl sitting in his lap, and Tig was heading down a hallway with a woman under each arm. Various other kutte wearing men had scantily clad women giving them lap dances and she saw a few getting blow jobs from the women in front of them.

“So these famous SAMCRO parties are just big orgies,” she asked Kozik over the beat coming from the stereo in the corner. 

Before he could answer, Clay’s voice boomed over the music, “Samantha Rossi, never thought I’d see the day you stepped a foot in my clubhouse.” The gray haired man walked over to the couch with a dark haired woman under his arm. The woman was giving Samantha and unfriendly look and it set Sam’s teeth on edge. 

“Honey this is Samantha, the owner of Belladonna’s. Sam this is my wife, Gemma.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Samantha said politely, though she didn’t rise from her spot beside Kozik. 

Gemma raised an eyebrow at young woman, but otherwise ignored her words. “Let’s go home Clay. I’ve seen enough whores for one night.” 

Sam gritted her teeth as Clay said his goodbyes and Gemma led him toward the doors and out of the clubhouse like a puppy on a leash.

“Hey you wanna go for a ride,” Kozik asked, noting the irritation radiating off Samantha. Her shoulders were stiff and her hands flexed like she wanted to hit something. 

“Yeah but first I want to fuck,” she spoke quietly into his ear. She’d intended to tease him for a while, but she was pissed off after the incident outside followed by the ice queen’s introduction and she wanted to let off a little steam. No better way to relax than with a good fuck.

Kozik’s eyebrows rose but he stood and held out his hand to her, “Follow me.”

She followed him down the hall to a room that he opened for her. Sbe stepped through the door and turned to watch him close the door behind them. 

When he turned, she grabbed his kutte and pulled him to her, “Fuck me Koz,” she said as she crushed their lips together. Their clothes were removed in a rush and after grabbing a condom from a nearby drawer and quickly rolling it on, he bent her over the side of the bed and thrust into her with one hard stroke. 

“Koz,” she moaned out as he bottomed out and began thrusting rapidly. His hands went to her breasts and pinched her nipples roughly. Neither noticed the door opening, or the large bald man standing in the doorway until he spoke. “Making good use of my room, I see,” the gravely voice of Happy Lowman snapped them both out of the moment and Kozik paused mid stroke. 

She would later wonder what had come over her, but she said, “Come join us.” Happy quirked a brow at Kozik and when the blonde didn't protest, he knelt on the bed in front of Samantha and opened his jeans enough to free his erection. 

Samantha leaned in and took the head of his cock in her mouth as Happy gathered a handful of her hair and Kozik picked the pace back up and the two men fucked her from each end. Samantha moaned around Happy as his fist tightened in her hair. She rolled her eyes up to look at him and he said, “You like that little girl?” 

All she could do was moan again as he thrust his cock down her throat to that point that was almost too much, where her body just started to struggle for air before he pulled back and started again. She felt her orgasm building and when Kozik reached down and rubbed his thumb over her clit she came undone. 

Happy finished down her throat as she shouted her orgasm around his cock. Kozik kept rubbing her clit and drew her orgasm out until gave one last thrust and emptied himself. Koz’s hold on her hip was the only thing that kept Samantha from collapsing forward into Happy’s lap. Her legs were as weak as jelly. 

Happy climbed off the bed, tucking himself back in his pants and straightening his clothes as Kozik disposed of the condom. “I’ve gotta head back to Bakersfield tonight. Just came in here to get my bag,” he said with a smirk. 

Kozik pulled his boxer-briefs on and turned to Samantha, who was laying on the bed, naked as the day she was born and glistening with sweat. “Later brother.Give me a call if anything goes south.” Happy nodded and exited the room. 

Kozik followed him to the door and locked it when the Tacoma Killer was gone. He turned back to the bed and smiled at the sight. Samantha was laying on her back, sweat slowly drying on her nude body, and he noticed the tattoo. Purple and green bell-shaped flowers, surrounded by oval shaped leaves adorned her hip. 

He crawled in the middle of the bed and tugged her close to him. “Anything special about the flowers,” he asked.

“They're belladonna flowers. Belladonna means beautiful woman in Italian. My dad was born in Italy and that was his pet name for my mom. I got them when she died,” Samantha explained quietly. “I was nineteen and it was so hard. The tattoo helped. The pain sort of made it real, and the flowers remind me of her everytime I see them.” 

Kozik hugged her tightly for a moment. They laid there in silence for a while, just enjoying the company that they’d unexpectedly found in each other. Koz occasionally placing soft kisses on her forehead and temple.

Samantha eventually broke the silence. “I came here with the intention of catching your eye and teasing you for a while, but catching Happy’s too was a pretty nice bonus.” 

Kozik snorted, “You caught my attention when you blew away that Russian with the gun to my forehead,” he admitted. “Especially when you just started cleaning up like it was any other day. Probably when you caught Hap’s eye too.”

“No sense in freaking out over something I couldn't change,” she said with a shrug.

Kozik slipped his finger under her chin to tilt her head up so he could kiss her. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but grew until she had rolled on to her back and Kozik had risen above her, his cock beginning to show interest again. He softly kissed from the corner of her mouth, down her jawline and the column of her neck. She sighed happily as he gently nibbled across her collarbone and then kissed her breasts. 

Her chest rose and fell quickly as he continued down her body. Soft kisses and nibbles left a hot trail down her body until he came to the apex of her thighs. Her soft chesnut curls hid her from view, but he settled himself between her legs and buried his face in her center, using his fingers to spread her wide. He nibbled and licked all around her, saving her clit for last.

She was moaning softly and mewling like a kitten when he finally took pity on her and directed his attention to her clit. Her hips thrust up off the bed, trying to make more direct contact with him, for more friction or anything, but he grabbed her and held her down, continuing his gentle licks and nibbles, until she was nearly sobbing. She was breathlessly crying out his name. Suddenly he slid two fingers inside and began massaging her inner walls. She exploded and he continued to pleasure her through the orgasm, letting her come down slowly.

Samantha lay bonelessly on the bed when Kozik rose above her, boxer-briefs discarded and his erection nearly painfully hard as he rolled a condom over his length and positioned himself at her entrance. He slid in slowly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he thrust inside her.

Kozik had no idea what made him want to hold her like this. There had never really been a woman who warranted such care from him. Sure, he’d had girlfriends here and there, and he’d fucked more croweaters and sweetbutts than he cared to think about at that moment, but none with the care that he was currently showing Samantha. This was different for him.

He kissed her neck as she cupped the back of his head, running her fingers through his messy blonde hair. Kozik buried his face in her curly hair as he sped his thrusts. “Cum with me,” he said, panting in her ear. Moments later she felt his cock throbbing inside her and it was just enough to push her over the edge again. 

Samantha was no blushing virgin. She’d had her share of lovers. She’d experimented with women and with multiple partners, but she’d never had sex that satisfied her down to the bone like Kozik just had. She’d come here expecting to flirt and hoping for the hard and fast sex they’d had the first time. The second round had been a whole new ballgame for her. She’d never had a love so commanding that also took such care with her. 

They laid together in silence, Koz holding her tight, his softening cock still inside her body, though he’d rolled them onto their sides so that he could hold her against his chest without hurting her. He soon bad to dispose of the condom but came straight back and held her to his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

\------------------------------

Kozik awoke some time in the night to a mass of frizzy brown hair in his face. Samantha was curled tightly against him and he realized they were still naked, and the room had gotten chilly. He reached down and pulled the blankets up around their shoulders, carefully tucking them around Samantha’s body before falling back to sleep with her still in his arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Sunlight filtered through the closed mini blinds as she woke slowly. The first thing Samantha noticed was the large body wrapped tightly around her own, and the second was that both she and her companion were completely naked. 

The very obviously male figure behind her shifted and his erection pressed against her ass, bringing the memories from the night before, to the front of her mind. The blonde biker, Kozik, was pressed tightly against her, and she found herself quite happy to be there. She relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

Happy, she remembered with a silent chuckle. It was Happy’s bed they were in. He’d left almost as quickly as he’d joined them the night before and she found herself almost sad that he hadn’t stayed for an encore. It would have been an interesting turn of events for sure. She had to admit that the softness Kozik had shown her was mind blowing though. 

Kozic shifted behind her, and this time she pressed her hips back into him, causing him to moan. “Weren’t we supposed to go for a ride last night? Clear my head,” she teased him. 

Kozik grabbed her hip to still the pressing of her hips, “I’ll give you something to ride, he grumbled into her hair. 

Samantha turned to Kozik and kissed his cheek, “Come on stud, take me to breakfast,” she urged. “I’m starved.” 

Kozik groaned but rolled over and sat up, looking for his underwear. “This actually is Hap’s room, I’m gonna have to go to my own room and shower before we go anywhere.” 

Samantha was collecting her own clothes as Koz spoke. “Why don’t I go home and shower, and you can pick me up there then,” she suggested as she fastened her bra behind her back. 

Kozik went to respond but was interrupted when Samantha shouted, “You ripped my shirt you shithead!” He had the grace to duck his head sheepishly. 

“Sorry, it just sort of happened. I can give you one of mine.” 

Samantha nodded and Kozik headed out the door and into the room next door, still clad in only his underwear. He came back a moment later with a black SAMCRO wife beater style shirt and handed it to her. “You can keep it since I ruined yours.”

She slid the shirt over her head and tugged it into place. It fit surprisingly well, and she leaned over to kiss Koz on the cheek. “Thanks,” she said. “I might like this even better than the t-shirt.” 

Kozik grinned at her and took a step back to check out the view. “It does look pretty good on you,” he agreed. 

She smirked and stepped past him to slip her feet into her flip flops, “85 Marked Tree Circle,” she told him. “If I don't answer the door, there’s a key under a fake dog turd to the left of the porch.” 

Kozik shook his head and she stepped out of the room. “You are one strange woman,” he yelled down the hallway after her. 

Kozik made his way to his own room to shower, thankfully finding it empty, while Samantha picked her way through the passed out sweetbutts and patches that littered the floor of the barroom. She saw Bobby passed out on a pool table, face down in a naked redhead's crotch, and Juice asleep on a couch with a naked blond draped across him. She didn’t see Tig or Chibs anywhere. At least they’d apparently had the decency to take their conquests out of view of their brothers. 

“God I hope they bleach this place today,” she mumbled as she ‘accidentally’ kicked the idiot from the night before. Donut groaned, but otherwise stayed passed out on his back in the middle of the floor. She stepped over him and kept going. 

Once she made it through the door and out into the parking lot, she almost hissed at the brightness. Coming from the virtually dark clubhouse and into the hot California morning was like a slap in the face. She shaded her eyes as she peered around the lot. 

There were prospects picking up beer bottles and moving fire barrels back behind the shop, getting ready to open Teller-Morrow for the day. Just as Samantha reached her car, a big black SUV pulled up beside her and out stepped Clay’s wife. The snooty woman completely ignored Sam, which was perfectly fine with her, and they went their separate ways. Gemma to unlock the office and Samantha to her house to shower. 

\--------------------------

Yesterday she might have considered comparing the pounding of the hot water on her achy muscles to be almost as good as sex, but it was sex that had given her the achy muscles and no shower could compare to the sex she’d had the night before. Kozik and Happy together had been hot and hard, exactly what she’d needed to release all the irritation from the evening, but Kozik alone had been something else entirely. Kozik was a brilliant lover, and she was certain she’d never had sex that made her feel so strongly in her entire life. 

She didn't really date, she spent the majority of her time at the bar. When she wasn’t at the bar, she was at the gym or with her good buddy Netflix. She didn’t feel like she needed a man to complete her, so she hadn’t really been looking for one. Kozik had sort of fallen in her lap at the bar the other day. She wasn’t in a hurry to settle down. She didn’t want two-point-five kids and a white picket fence. The ‘American Dream’ was of no interest to her. She had been thinking of getting a dog, a big burly one that could go to the bar and on runs with her. 

She finished her shower and towel dried her hair before wrapping up in her towel and crossing the hall into her bedroom to get dressed. She had just slipped into her bra and underwear when she heard a motorcycle pull into her driveway. She hopped into a clean pair of jeans and pulled Kozik’s SAMCRO tank top back over her head before she heard Koz knocking on the door. 

She walked down the hall in her barefeet and opened the door to find Kozik looking mildly uncomfortable standing on her porch. “Come in, i’ll be ready in like five minutes,” she said as he followed her through the door and into the living room. “Have a seat, I just have to braid my hair and put on my sneakers.” 

Kozic sat on her couch and surveyed the room. A large flat screen tv was mounted on the wall across from the couch and there was a large picture window that took up most of one wall. 

He was admiring the quality of the leather furniture when Samantha returned from her bedroom. She had pulled her hair back into a tight braid that laid flat against her head and had a pair of black sneakers with hot pink laces on her feet. “So where are we going,” she asked him. 

“For a ride,” he said with a smirk. 

They headed out to his bike and he handed her an extra helmet. “Strap it on, gonna take you yo my favorite breakfast place, but we gotta ride to get there.” 

Her curiosity overwhelmed her insatiable need to be a smartass, and she put the helmet on. Once they were both settled, Koz backed the bike out of her driveway and they took off. Before long they had put Charming far in the rearview and she could tell they were headed coastal. 

She was proven right, when after a two hour ride, they pulled into a diner that backed onto the sand. “Used to stop here on runs. They have the best stuffed french toast I’ve ever had,” Koz explained. 

Samantha followed him in the diner and after briefly looking over the menu, they both ordered the stuffed french toast and bacon. They easily made small talk while they waited for their food. It came out surprisingly fast. 

As it turned out, Kozik was right, it was the best stuffed french toast in the world. They ate mostly in silence and once the bill was paid, by Kozik at his insistence, they headed back to his bike and started the return to Charming. 

\------------------------------

Several weeks passed with Kozik stopping by the bar, Samantha occasionally attending SAMCRO parties, and Saturday morning breakfast dates, without incident. They hadn’t labeled what was going on and neither was in a hurry to. They were enjoying what they had.

About three months into their arrangement Samantha was at the bar when she got a visit from a mildly frantic looking Tig. “Hey doll, you need to come with me,” he said quietly. 

When she started to ask questions Tig shook his head and gave her a look that made her call Sara over and hand her the bar keys. “Call Beth to bartend tonight. I might not be back. You’re in charge.” 

Samantha followed Tig outside and he directed her to his bike. They rode about two miles out when Tig pulled over and turned off the bike. “Kozik’s been shot. It isn't a wound Chibs can just patch up so I’m gonna drop you off with him, you’re gonna call 911 and tell them that you were out with Koz when a black SUV pulled up and shot through an open window. You didn't see faces, skin color, anything other than Koz hitting the ground. Got it?” 

Samantha agreed quickly, and Tig restarted the bike and they took off to an empty field on the edge of Charming. As soon as Tig stopped the bike, she jumped off and ran over to where Kozik was laid out on the ground with Chibs and Jax kneeling on either side of him. “Thank you darlin,” Jax said, patting her on the shoulder as he and Chibs rose to leave with Tig. 

Samantha pulled out her phone and dialed 911 as soon as the bikes were out of sight. She didn’t have to fake the panic in her voice as she talked to the operator, giving directions to where they were and telling what she’d seen. Kozik’s skin was pale and there was a considerable amount of blood on his shirt. 

The dispatcher told her to put pressure on the wound, so she laid her phone down long enough to rip her shirt over her head and wad it up on Koz’s stomach. She put the phone back up to her ear and held it with her shoulder as she pressed down on his stomach to try and slow the bleeding. Her breath caught in her throat as the pressure made him cry out in pain. 

She heard the sirens in the distance and knew the ambulance was getting close, but it didn't calm her nerves. Knowing he did dangerous things and holding pressure on his bleeding gut wound were two totally different things. She wished the ambulance would hurry up 

The ambulance pulled up and the EMTs rushed to Kozik’s side, pushing her out of the way and discarding her shirt as they assessed him and loaded him on the stretcher. They removed his kutte and handed it to her as they rolled him onto the backboard. She followed them to the ambulance and climbed in beside him, holding the hand that they weren't busy putting an IV in. The paramedic had two bags of fluid flowing quickly in Kozik’s vein and began cutting open his shirt. 

The EMT driving kicked on the sirens and they rushed to Saint Thomas hospital. Once they pulled up to the ambulance bay, Samantha had a nurse toss a blanket around her shoulders and usher her to the waiting room. It was then that she realized she was shirtless, standing in only her jeans and bra, in the hospital waiting room. She went to pull her phone out of her pocket to call Tig and have him bring her one of Koz’s shirts when she saw her blood stained hands. 

She froze in place, her mind flashing back to the last time her hands were covered in someone else's blood. She’d held pressure on the chest wound her father had received in the car accident that had taken his life. The ambulance didn't arrive in time to save him, and her father had died in front of her. 

Samantha had just started to breathe a little too quickly when a raspy voice said her name. She turned, her eyes wide with panic, and found Happy standing behind her. He was in front of her in two steps, and it only took him a moment to realize what she needed. He led her into the men's bathroom and helped her wash the blood from her arms and hands, and did his best to clean under her nails. When she was clean and dried off, he pulled his own t-shirt over his head and helped her put it on. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as she looked in the mirror at her pale face. Her eyes were too wide and even her lips were pale.

“It's all good little girl,” Happy said gruffly, as he led her back out into the waiting room. 

They waited in silence, watching the emergency room doors for someone to come out with news about Koz. Soon Jax, Tig, Chibs, and most of the rest of SAMCRO filed into the waiting room. No one asked what had happened, they all knew what happened more than she did. 

Tig brought her a SAMCRO tank top in her own size, and she went to the bathroom to change. She came out of the stall to find Gemma standing there staring at her. 

“You can leave now, his family's here.” Gemma said rudely. 

Anger quickly replaced the panic in the forefront of her mind and Samantha snapped, “I don't know who the fuck you think you are, trying to order me around, or what the fuck your problem is, but I’m not one of your pet whores that falls at your feet to do whatever you order. Go to hell Gemma.” Samantha stormed out of the bathroom and gave Happy his shirt back, settling back into the spot beside him, to wait for news. 

It wasn't long until a nurse in bloody scrubs came out of the back, and the entirety of the club, along with Samantha, rose to their feet. “I need a Happy Lowman, and Samantha Rossi, quickly please.”


	5. Chapter 4

Happy and Sam both stepped forward and the nurse continued talking. “We stabilized Mr. Kozik, but he needs surgery. He’s on a lot of pain medication and too drugged to consent for himself, that’s where you come in Mr. Lowman. As his power of attorney, you’ll need to sign the forms to allow us to do surgery.” 

Happy took the clipboard from the nurse and began quickly filling out the indicated areas. 

“Miss Rossi, Mr. Kozik refuses to go into surgery until he sees you.”

Samantha nodded and followed the nurse back into the trauma room where Kozik lay in a bed, tubes and wires covering his body. A large absorbent pad was taped to his abdomen and he had an oxygen cannula in his nose. “There’s my girl,” he said hoarsely, as the nurse led her into the room. 

Tears prickled at Samantha’s eyes as she walked to his bedside. “What the fuck Koz,” she tried to joke. “Your blood messed up my manicure.”

He smiled weakly, “Sorry doll, I’ll get you a new one when I get out of here.” 

Samantha leaned down and kissed him softly. “Just get out of here and we’ll call it even ok,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his. Koz nodded and they stayed forehead to forehead just trying to absorb as much of each other as possible.

“I’m not leaving you anytime soon baby girl,” Kozik tried to assure her, but his labored breathing did nothing for her nerves. 

Happy came into the room as Samantha was fighting the tears that were trying to spring into her eyes while she stared into Kozik’s. “Time for him to head up little girl, come on. We’re going upstairs to wait.” 

Sam nodded and kissed Kozik one more time before pulling away as the nurses came in to wheel him upstairs. Happy pulled her to his side as they walked behind the bed. She was shaking as silent tears spilled out of her eyes when she watched them wheel Koz into the elevator. 

Happy led her out of the ER and to the elevators around the corner. He explained to her that most of the club had left to go deal with the problem that had landed Koz where he was. Normally Happy would have been out getting vengeance for his brother, but since Koz had no family in the area, just an estranged brother up in Tacoma, Happy had to stick around in case any emergency decisions had to be made. 

They got up to the surgical waiting room and Happy excused himself to a corner of the room to make a semi-private phone call. Samantha sat in one of the plastic chairs and tried to stop the trembling in her hands. She hoped that new would come quick.

\------------------------------

Six and a half hours later, Samantha was sitting in the same spot she’d been in since they reached the waiting room. A paper cup of cold coffee sat on the little table beside her. Her eyes were glassy and red-rimmed from crying, and she couldn’t focus on anything so she just sat and stared at her trembling hands. It was long past dark and there had been no news from the operating room.

Happy had been up and down, drinking coffee, pacing the floors, making phone calls and cursing. He was on what was probably his fiftieth trek across the room when a woman in blue scrubs came out of the double doors at the other end of the room and called his name. He started walking toward the doctor and Samantha joined him about halfway across the room. “How is he,” they both asked when they reached the doctor.

“We repaired the damage to Mr. Kozik’s liver and kidney, and stitched everything up. He received six units of blood during surgery, but he’s going to be just fine. He’s in recovery.now. the two of you can come back and see him if you’d like,” the doctor said with a warm smile. “He’ll be asleep for a while longer but I’m sure he’d like a friendly face when he woke up.”

“Go on little girl. I know you need to see him but I got business to handle. You’ve got my number if you need me,” Happy told her, his voice stern. “Call Clay when he’s in a room, and someone will be over.” 

She nodded and followed the doctor back to the recovery suite. There were six curtained off areas in the large room. The doctor led her to one in the corner and pulled back the curtain enough for Sam to enter. 

Even seeing him downstairs didn't prepare her for this. She gasped quietly as she took in his appearance. The sheets were pulled up to his chest so she couldn't see his wounds, but she could see the IV in his hand and another in his neck, the oxygen mask and the pale yellowing bruises on his face. “Oh Koz,” she whispered, forgetting the doctor’s presence. 

“Would you like me to lower the bed rail so you can sit closer and hold his hand,” the doctor asked kindly.

“Please,” Samantha asked as she nodded to the doctor. 

Once the rail was lowered, the doctor slid a chair up to the side of the bed for Sam to sit in. “If you need anything at all, just push the red button and page the nurse,” the doctor said before closing the curtain and giving Samantha a little privacy with him. 

Samantha gripped his hand tightly in her own, bringing it up and resting it against her cheek. “You can’t scare me like that Koz. I didn't even know I liked you so much. You need to wake up so I can tell you while you’re conscious.” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rested her face against the reassuring warmth of his calloused hand. 

\-----------------------------

Three hours later Kozik slowly awoke to a beeping noise. It was steady and annoying, making his already aching head pound with each beep. The second thing he noticed was the warmth that his right hand was enveloped in. He struggled to open his eyes, and smiled faintly when he realized that Samantha was clutching his hand to her face, sound asleep. 

He slowly brushed his thumb across her cheek, noting the dark circles under her eyes as she began to stir. “Hey beautiful,” he whispered. 

Samantha’s eyes snapped opened and a beautiful smile spread across her face when she realized he was finally awake. “Jesus Koz, you scared the shit out of me. You were supposed to be awake over an hour ago.” 

“Sorry darlin,” he said, just watching her. “Didn't mean to worry you.” 

“I’m just glad you’re going to be ok,” she admitted. 

A nurse stuck his head in to check on him just then, “Nice to see you awake Mr. Kozik, my name’s Andrew and we’re about to move you to a private room.”

Samantha stood and allowed the nurse to raise the bed rails and get Koz ready for transport. The large IV line in his neck was removed and bandaged up, and his monitors were switched to mobile, battery powered machines for the ride to the next floor, where Koz would be staying until he could go home. 

She once again followed the transport team down the hall, and then she went out into the waiting room to call Clay. She was surprised to find Tig, Chibs, Happy and Juice in the waiting room. They all hugged her and then followed her to the elevator and up to the floor the nurse had directed her to. Juice called Clay while they were in the elevator so that Sam didn't have to worry about it. Once there, they all filed into Kozik’s room to see their brother. 

Samantha hung to the back of the room, letting the other Sons have time with Kozik, until he called her over to his side. “Sam, stop hiding back there and come sit with me,” he said with a goofy smile. They’d obviously given him more pain meds when they’d settled him in. 

Samantha sat on the edge of the bed where Chibs had lowered the rail for her. “Will you stay with me,” he asked her with big puppy dog eyes. 

“Yes, you goof, I’ll stay,” she said with a soft smile.   
Kozik wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to snuggle closer to her but she made him stop when he visibly winced in pain. “Lay still,” she ordered as she scooted closer to him. 

Slowly the other Sons left, promising more visitors in the morning when it was daylight, until only Sam and Happy were left with Kozik. “I’m on watch duty for the rest of the night, you should sleep, it's almost five in the morning,” he said, indicating for her to take the reclining chair. 

Kozik squeezed her tighter, “You take the chair Hap, she can sleep here with me.” 

Happy chuckled but sat down in the chair and kicked up the footrest. “Get some sleep little girl, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Sam settled in next to Kozik and he carefully draped his hand that was bandaged up with the IV, over her hip. She felt surprisingly good with Happy keeping watch over them, and drifted off to sleep shortly before the sun came up. 

\------------------------------

“Well isn’t this adorable,” Gemma drawled, waking Samantha from a somewhat restful sleep. Kozik’s arm tightened around her as he felt her stir. She gently loosened his grip and sat up on The edge of the bed, pushing her frizzed hair behind her ears. 

The first thing Samantha noticed when she got her bearing was that Happy wasn’t in the chair beside them any longer. The second was that Gemma was staring at her with a look that bordered on hate, but she was used to that. “What’s so important that you’re waking me up Gemma? You know exactly how long Koz was in surgery, you know how long it took him to wake up from the anesthesia, and you know how late the guys were here, because nothing goes on with these boys that you don’t get told about. Please, tell me why the fuck you are in here bothering us at seven-thirty in the damn morning,” Sam hissed, trying not to wake Kozik. 

“Because I don’t trust you,” Gemma snarled, equally quiet. “Women like you come in a twist up men like Kozik and Happy, and you get them killed. You’re a distraction, and men like the two who spent the night in this hospital room don’t need distractions like you.” 

Before Samantha could open her mouth to retort, Happy’s voice came from behind the curtain that was blocking Samantha’s view of the door. “Why don’t you get up and walk out of here Gemma, because who Koz and I decide to let distract us is our business, not yours. In case you’ve forgotten, you aren’t a part of the club and you don't get to make club decisions. Fuck, this isn’t even a club matter,” his voice was low and held a cold anger that Samantha had never heard before. 

Gemma didn't move from her seat, and Samantha had to wonder if Gemma had a death wish. She knew what Happy and Kozik did for the club, even if it wasn’t formally explained to her, it wasn’t hard to figure out. If that tone had been directed toward her, she’d have been out of the hospital by now, let alone the room. 

Happy stepped around the curtain with two cups of coffee and a paper sack. He handed one cup to Samantha and dropped the sack on the table beside Koz’s bed. “Stepped out to get coffee and breakfast from the cafeteria. She was supposed to sit quietly and keep an eye on you two, apparently she doesn't understand the meaning of the word quiet,” Happy explained before planting a kiss on top of Sam’s head. 

“Thanks Hap, I appreciate it,” she said with a smile. “Both the breakfast and the attempt to run intervention, but Gramma's had a problem with me since the first SAMCRO party I showed up at. She just doesn't want to play nice.”

Happy didn't respond, just pulled out his prepay and pushed a button, holding it up to his ear. “Yeah boss, your old lady is down her harassing Sam and disturbing Koz. Yeah boss I told her to get lost but she’s sittin here like she owns the fuckin place.” After a moment Happy nodded. “Got it boss.” The phone snapped shut and Happy looked at Gemma. “You’ve got ten seconds to get out of this room before I call hospital security. Clay says you really don’t want to embarrass the club like that. One...two…”

Gemma rose from her seat with a snarl and atormed out the door. It banged shut behind her, waking Kozik, who groaned in pain. “What the hell was that,” he asked grumpily. 

“Gemma,” Happy and I said at the same time. 

Before we could explain any farther, the doctor and a team of medical students came in to talk to Koz. They looked over Kozik’s incision, and the med students changed the bandages on his abdomen and neck. “We are going to turn off the IV meds, remove the catheter, and get you switched to oral pain relievers. Your Incision looks great and provided there are no complications, you can go home in a couple of days, if you have someone to stay with you.”

“He won’t be alone Doc,” Happy assured. Samantha nodded her agreement. She and Happy eould make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 5

Three days had passed and Samantha had barely left Kozik’s side. She’d left to go home and shower once, at Kozik’s insistence,and had checked in with Sara at the bar. Her manager was more than happy to take the extra shifts, and apparently Tig had been stopping by and flirting with her. 

The doctor came in and told Kozik he could go home that afternoon, so Happy had left and went to the clubhouse to inform Clay, and get Kozik some clean clothes. Everything he was wearing when he’d been shot was destroyed when they cut it off him in the ER. Sam had scrubbed the blood from his leather kutte, and Happy had shown her how to properly care for the leather. It was probably in better shape now than it was before he got shot. The leather shined and the patches were bright white again. 

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed talking with Koz when Gemma bustled in with a couple of porn stars in tow. “You ready to go home baby,” Gemma cooed at him, completely ignoring Samantha’s presence. “The girls are so excited to have you back at the clubhouse.” 

“I’m not staying at the clubhouse Gem, and I don’t care how ‘the girls’ are. I know you’ve already been told that. I’ll be by for the party I know you’re gonna insist on throwing tonight but I’m staying with Sam,” Kozik said with a glare. 

Gemma ignored him and continued urging the porn stars to coo over Kozik. Samantha was seething, but didn’t let it show, Kozik wasn’t paying them any attention. She’d let Gemma play her games, Koz was still going home with her at the end of the night. 

Happy came back with the clothes and frowned at the porn stars, “Get lost,” he growled, and both women went for the door, one of them looking relieved to have an excuse to escape without bearing the brunt of Gemma’s wrath.

“This shit is gonna stop Gemma,” Kozik said before Happy could even open his mouth to rip her a new one. “My private life is none of your goddamn business and you’re gonna stop pretending Samantha doesn't exist.” 

“Yeah what happened to the rule that if a girl fucks more than one patch, she’s a crow eater and not girlfriend material?” Gemma snapped.

Kozik chuckled, but Happy was the one to speak first, “So that’d make you head crow eater then wouldn’t it Gem?” 

Samantha looked between Kozik and Happy, confusion written all over her face. “Gemma was married to John Teller, Jax’s father and the founder of the Sons, when she started banging Clay,” Happy explained. “No one talks about it but it's pretty common knowledge, at least in the West Coast charters. I heard the stories when I first patched in Tacoma.” 

Samantha laughed. She couldn’t help it. She laughed until she had tears in her eyes and Gemma was glaring. “So you call me a whore, while you’re the one who fucked around on your husband, behind his back, with his so called friend. Good one Gemma. Real classy.” 

Happy snorted as Gemma stormed out of the room and Samantha stood from the bed and helped Koz sit up. “Let’s get you dressed, shall we big guy?”

Happy handed over the duffle bag of clothes and went to stand outside the door while Samantha helped Koz into his clothes. It took a little time and a considerable amount of effort on both of their parts, but soon Kozik was dressed and slipping into his leather kutte. Sam knelt to slip on his socks and lace up his boots, as Happy poked his head in the door. “You kids behave, here comes the nurse with your paperwork.” Samantha snorted as she finished tying Koz’s boots and stood up. “I don’t know if I can Hap, I’m such a whore.” 

A nurse came into the room with a stack of prescriptions and discharge instructions, and a wheelchair to take Koz downstairs. Samantha went ahead of them to pull her car up to the front of the hospital. By the time she made it to the doors, Happy, Koz, and the nurse were waiting on her. 

Hap helped Koz into the passenger seat and shut the door, tapping on the roof as he stepped away. He had taken the prescriptions and would drop them off on his way back to the clubhouse. 

“Where do you want to go? The clubhouse? My place?” She asked as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot. 

“Could we go somewhere for food,” he asked. “I’m starving and really sick of all things mushy,” he whined a little. 

Samantha smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand. “How about a nice burger and fries at the diner? I’ll even get you a chocolate shake,” she gently teased. 

Kozik agreed and they headed over to Hannah’s. Once there, she allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders and lean heavily on her, as they went up the steps. He wobbled a little, not really having regained all his strength yet, so she slipped her arm around his waist and smiled at him. She’d keep him from falling, but also help him keep his dignity, something she knew he appreciated.

They got to the closest booth and Koz slid into the first bench, while Samantha went around to the other. After ordering their food, they fell into easy conversation, and they were surprised when the waitress came back with their food so soon. 

As the waitress left their table, Kozik reached across the table and took her hand, “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me the past few days. I don’t know why you do it, but thank you.” 

“When I was sitting in that recover room, watching the heart monitor and wishing for you to wake up, I realized I’d do anything in the world for you to open your eyes and give me one of those smiles again. I was so scared Koz,” she admitted.

Koz squeezed her hand and smiled softly, ”I’ll do my best to never give you a reason to worry like that again.” 

They ate their burgers and fries in mostly silence, before paying the bill and slowly making their way back to the car. “Let’s go back to your place,” Kozik said tiredly. “I could use a shower and a nap before we have to deal with Gemma again.” Sam agreed and headed over to her place. 

Samantha helped Kozik into her house and put his bag in her bedroom. She found Koz’s bag of medication on her kitchen table and briefly wondered how Happy got in her house, but then realized it's Happy and he could probably rob a bank without getting caught. She was really glad to be on his good side. Koz sat down on her bed and looked at her helplessly. “Can you help me babe?” 

Sam walked close to him and stood between his legs, putting her arms around his neck, “Anything you need,” she promised, running her fingers through his messy blonde hair. 

She helped Koz out of his boots and socks, and then led him into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and let the room get steamy as she helped him out of his clothes. Once she had adjusted the water, she quickly stripped out of her own clothes and helped him into the shower. 

Samantha turned them so that Koz’s back was to the warm spray, and then she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. His arms slid around her and they rested their heads on each others shoulders. “I love you Samantha,” Kozik whispered, holding her just a little tighter. 

“I love you too Koz, I never expected it but I love you so much “ Samantha held him as tightly as she dared, relishing in the solid feeling of him in her arms. 

They stood together under the hot water, Sam using her body to carefully shield Koz’s incision from most of the water. She helped him scrub himself clean and then pulled the sprayer down to help rinse him off. She even scrubbed his hair for him, though he stopped her when she reached for the conditioner. Once he felt sort of human again, she turned off the water and helped him towel off. 

After they were dry and back in the bedroom, she pulled back the covers and helped Koz into the bed. After putting fresh, dry bandages over his incision site, she went back to the bathroom and brushed out her hair, braiding it quickly before joining Kozik in the bed. She carefully snuggled up to him and he held her as tightly as he could without hurting his stitches. “God I can’t wait to feel better,” he murmured into her ear. 

“I know Koz, I can’t wait for you to be better,” she agreed. 

\------------------------------

They woke up a couple of hours later, Samantha had turned to face Koz and rested her head on his chest. Their legs were tangled together, and in that moment, Samantha wanted to stay there forever. That was soon interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone Happy had apparently placed in Kozik’s bag. 

She rolled out of bed, dug around in the bag until she found the prepay phone, and groggily answered, “Hello?” 

“Bout time you two made it to the clubhouse. Party’s started and everyone wants to see the guest of honor,” Happy’s gravelly voice said from the other end of the line. 

“He’s asleep but I’ll wake him up and we’ll be there soon,” she promised. 

After snapping the phone closed and tossing it on the nightstand, she crawled back under the covers and softly kissed Koz, “Time to get up, your adoring public awaits.” 

Kozik groaned and tried to roll over but it hurt and he just grunted loudly into the pillow. 

“Lay here while I get dressed and then I’ll help you,” she said, kissing his cheek before crawling out of the bed. 

Kozik rolled his head to the side so that he could watch Samantha dress. He admired the view as she slipped into her bra and panties and then went to the closet. She came out wearing his SAMCRO tank top and a pair of jeans. She looked so sexy in the simple outfit. Her braided brown hair fell halfway down her back and he wanted to unfasten it just so he could run his fingers through it and hold her close as he kissed her senseless. 

Samantha stepped in front of him and broke the daydream he’d been having of her. She helped him sit up and get into his boxer-briefs and a pair of sweats. Together they got him into a SAMCRO t-shirt and his kutte. Kozik sat on the edge of the bed feeling useless as Samantha helped him into his socks and boots. 

When she stood up, Koz grabbed her by a belt loop, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her stomach. “Thank you so much baby,” he said, “I don’t know what I’d do without you right now.”

Samantha pulled back enough to see his face and leaned down to kiss his head. “I’m here Koz, so don’t even worry about what would happen if I weren't here.” 

They stayed together like that for a few moments until Sam stepped back and helped Koz off the bed. “Let’s get to this party so we can come back home and go back to sleep, sound good to you?” she asked, handing him a couple of pain pills and an antibiotic that the doctor had given him. 

Koz agreed and they made their way out of the house and into the car. “Here we go,” Sam said, taking Kozik’s hand and squeezing it before she put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.


	7. Chapter6

Samantha pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and found most of the club waiting on them, “Ready?” She asked Koz as she pulled into a parking spot close to the clubhouse. 

“No,” he admitted “I want to turn around and go back to your house and get back in bed,” he confessed as he laid his head against the headrest. Samantha squeezed his thigh and gave him a soft smile. 

Happy was all of a sudden there, opening the passenger side door and helping Koz out of the car. A cheer went up around the lot as Koz stood and Hap shut the car door behind him. 

Samantha took a deep breathe and plastered a big smile on her face as she opened her own door and got out of the car. Koz was leaning on the trunk, surrounded by brothers and a few women. When she closed her door, Koz held his hand out to her, and she went to him easily. 

Kozik wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she wrapped hers behind his back and let him lean on her as discreetly as possible, as they headed into the clubhouse. They were both handed a beer as they passed the bar, heading for a couch. 

Once they were settled, Samantha kicked off her flats and tucked her feet up on the couch, leaning into Koz as his brothers surrounded them. She noticed that many of the crow eaters and porn stars hung back near the bar, not trying to join the crowd around them. They sure were shooting her daggers though.

Happy sat down on the other side of Samantha, taking her untouched beer and sipping it. “You ok little girl,” he asked, looking her over. 

“I’m good Happy. Better now that Koz is home,” she admitted. “Pretty sure we could have both slept straight through until morning though.”

Something made Koz laugh beside her and then he gasped in pain. Her attention was immediately back on him. She didn’t baby him, she knew he wouldn’t want it, not here in front of his brothers. She let him rest his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath, and when he whispered “Thank you baby,” in her ear, she squeezed his thigh in response. 

The three stayed on the couch for most of the night. Juice brough Koz a fat joint as a welcome home present, and people kept handing him beers. He slowly gathered a buzz, with the alcohol and weed building on top of his pain pills. 

When the pain meds started to wear off, it started to become harder for Koz to focus on the conversation around him. It was nearing midnight anyway, so Samantha insisted they go home. Kozik was exhausted and quickly agreed with her. There were a lot of pouty sluts in the room, but it didn't seem like Koz had even noticed them. 

Happy followed them out to the car and helped Koz ease into passenger seat. Before Samantha got in the car, Happy stopped her and whispered, “I told Gemma’s whore parade to keep their distance tonight.” Samantha drove them home carefully, with a smile on her face, and got Koz inside. 

After helping him strip down to his boxer-briefs, Sam gave Kozik more antibiotics and pain pills, and then went to check the locks. Everything was locked up tight so she headed back to her bedroom and stripped off her clothes, leaving her panties and tank top on before crawling in bed with Kozik. They curled up together and dozed off quickly, both looking forward to a restful time the next day. 

\------------------------------

Happy brought breakfast by at about noon the next day, something Samantha was thankful for. She was low on groceries and energy and just wasn’t up for making a meal. When she mentioned going to the grocery store, Hap had her make a list of what she needed, and he sent the prospects. When she tried to give him money, he refused, saying the club would take care of it. 

That night Chibs showed up with Chinese food and Juice was right behind him with a rented movie. They all lounged around Samantha’s living room until Koz started to snore. Juice and Chibs excused themselves and Sam woke Koz to go to bed. More pain meds and antibiotics, and he was snoring under her fluffy comforter. 

The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion. Sometimes they had breakfast that Samantha made and sometimes a brother dropped by with a bag from the diner. They spent a lot of time on the couch with Koz’s head in Samantha’s lap and a Netflix movie on the TV. He dozed in and out of sleep due to the pain medication. The good thing was that all the resting had helped get rid of the dark circles under Samantha’s eyes. 

Most nights the boys brought movies and take out over. Sometimes it was Juice and Chibs, other times it was Jax and Opie with pizza. One night Opie came and brought his wife and kids. Donna had made a huge pot roast, and it was heavenly. They watched “Tangled” that night. Samantha and Donna got along really well and decided to make a weekly thing of dinner and Disney movies.

Koz flat out refused to go to the Friday night party that week. He was sore and didn't want to move from the couch. Between the damage to his liver and kidney, he really wasn’t supposed to be drinking anyway, so he just stayed home. He enjoyed the quiet time with Samantha anyway 

Happy came over and watched movies with them until Sam was half asleep on the couch. “Go to bed little girl,” he said. “I’ll make sure your man takes his meds and gets in bed.” 

Samantha was grateful, it had been a long week and she was ready to crash. She leaned down and kissed both men on their cheeks, “Night boys,” she said sleepily. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“Does she not realize how much fun we want to have with her,” Kozik asked as he watched her walk away. 

Happy chuckled, “I think he knows what you want to do with her brother, but I don’t think she realizes what I want yet.”

“What do you want Hap?” Koz boldly asked. “Because I’m going to make her my old lady as soon as she’s ready.” 

“Don’t get all ballsy with me while you’re hurt brother. I ain’t trying to take your girl. She’s got her little claws in me too, even if she isn't invested in me like she is you. We shared her in bed once, think you could share her more than that?” Happy explained how he was feeling. 

“Man that’s up to her. If she wants you too, I won't stop her though,” Kozik reasoned. “You’re the only person on this Earth I wouldn’t shoot for touching her though.” 

Happy nodded and they went back to watching “Braveheart,” on Netflix. When the movie was over, Happy krpt his word and made sure Kozik took his pills and helped him back to the bedroom he was sharing with Samantha. Hap then headed to the guest room to crash for the night. 

\------------------------------

The following five weeks went much like the first week out of the hospital had. Tuesdays were weird movies and good Chinese food with Juice and Chibs. Thursdays Opie and his family came over and they watched Disney movies with his kids. Jax and Clay stopped in about once a week to check on Koz and the prospects were close by at the snap of Happy’s fingers, doing what needed to be done. Samantha’s yard had never been so well maintained.

Happy had been around a lot more. He was almost always there for Disney night with the Winstons, and typically spent at least three other nights a week in the guest room. Samantha found that she didn’t mind having Happy close by. 

Today was Koz’s six week post-op check up. He was hoping to be cleared to ride his Harley again. The boys had picked it up with the tow truck after the ambulance had picked Koz up, and it had been in the back of the garage at Teller-Morrow since. 

Samantha sat in the waiting room at the surgery clinic at Saint Thomas, with Happy and Kozik on either side of her. When the doctor called Kozik’s name, Samantha stood and followed him back to the exam room, while Happy waited for them. Kozik was feeling so much better that she was sure he’d be released today. 

After a quick examination, a bit of prodding and a few embarrassing questions, Kozik was given a clean bill of health and allowed to go back to work and regular activities. 

Kozik and Sam walked out and in hand, and when they reached the waiting room, Sam grabbed Happy’s hand and tugged him along with them. “Alert Gemma,” she said sarcastically, “she’ll want a party tonight.” 

Samantha drove Kozik to the lot and dropped him off with a kiss. She headed over to Belladonna's to catch up on some paperwork while Koz did whatever he was going to get up to with his brothers. 

When she pulled into the nearly deserted parking lot, she saw Sara’s car and Tig’s bike parked behind the building. Thinking nothing of it, Samantha headed inside. She went directly to her office, where she was stopped in her tracks. 

Sara was perched on the edge of her desk, with Tig between her naked thighs. Tig’s pants were around his knees, and by the noises Sara was making, Samantha saw no need to interrupt them. She backed out of the room slowly, closing the door quietly, behind her.

Sam stood behind the bar, looking for something to do, ignoring the noises she could faintly hear. She ended up polishing the bar top, even though it was in near perfect condition, and straightening the display bottles. 

Sara and Tig came out of the office hand in hand, about twenty minutes later. Samantha was sitting at the bar with a glass of whiskey when she asked, “You kids have fun on my desk?”

Tig laughed while Sara turned pale. Samantha smirked and said “I hope you at least cleaned the ass prints off.” 

Tig howled as Sara turned scarlet, “You get that smirk from spending too much time around Hap,” Tig commented once he had composed himself. 

“How much time I spend with the Killer is my business. You should worry about making sure Sara makes it to the party tonight,” she said with a raised eyebrow. “After all, you wouldn’t use my desk as a fuck bench and then go back to your old ways, would you Tigger?” 

“‘Course not. Sara you coming?” Sara agreed to go to her first biker party, and Tig took off for the clubhouse, promising to see her there. 

Once Tig was gone, Sara started to apologize but Samantha shut her up, “Everyone needs a good fuck, just...I don't know lock the door, put a sock on the door knob, something?” 

Sara nodded and Sam got up and went to her office to do the paperwork that she’d intended to do when she got there. Thankfully there were no ass prints to be found on her desk.

As it turned out, most of the paperwork only needed signatures since Sara had done an impeccable job while Sam had been taking care of Kozik. After going into the computer system and giving her a raise, she logged out and went to find Sara. 

She found her favorite bartender going over the evening's schedule, with the bar phone in her hand. “I’m going to call Katherine in to cover my shift. She’s been asking for more hours. Malachi can hold keys tonight. He’s been my second in command while you were out.” Samantha agreed and watched as Sara made the phone calls. 

“You’re pretty good at this,” Samantha praised as Sara finished her business. 

“Thanks,” Sara said awkwardly. “Is it late enough to go get ready for the party?”


	8. Chapter 7

The Teller-Morrow lot was packed when Samantha and Sara pulled in. They’d opted to ride together since their men were already at the clubhouse. Sara had dressed similar to Samantha. She knew who she was there for and didn't see the need to try and show off either. The girls made their way through the gathered crowd and into the clubhouse where they found that the patched members were in church. They sat down on barstools directly across from the chapel doors and sipped on beers provided by the prospect behind the bar, while they waited. 

When the chapel doors opened and the leather clad men poured out, Samantha noticed a few unfamiliar faces and then Happy and Koz came out of the room and her face lit up. Tig had already made his way toward them and was sweeping Sara off her barstool when Koz and Happy made their way to her. 

“Wanna help me kick Tig’s ass at a game of pool,” Koz asked, kissing her cheek.

“Sounds good,” she said with a smile. 

Samantha and Sara perched on nearby barstools while Tig and Kozik had a friendly game of pool. They two of them had finally gotten past their animosity over Tig’s dog Missy, though bringing her up still probably wasn’t the best idea. The new pit bull Tig had picked up after breaking up a dog fighting ring seemed to have helped the SAA get over his beloved dog.

Eventually Kozik won, and celebrated by lifting Samantha off her seat and kissing her roughly. “You know there is something I’ve been waiting six weeks to do that has nothing to do with my bike,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Mmmm, and what is that big man,” she asked coyly.

“Come on and I'll show you, he said as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, much to the amusement of the crowd of bikers. Cat calls and whistles could be heard as they retreated from the main room.

They went down the hall and into Happy’s room once again. They fell onto the bed as Kozik kicked the door shut. “Missed you too big man,” Samantha had as Kozik buried his face in her neck. 

Kozik groaned into her neck as he nipped and bit at the soft skin where her neck joined her shoulder. He ground his lower body against hers, causing her to gasp. Samantha pushed on his shoulder and sent him up on his knees. She pushed his kutte off his shoulders and caught it, tossing it onto the table beside the bed. 

They both pulled their shirts over their heads before Kozik crashed back on top of her. Hands explored bodies like they’d never touched before. It’d been a long six weeks, first with worry and then with the frustration of waking up wanting each other but unable to have it. 

Their pants and underwear were shed quickly. Kozik grabbed a condom and rolled it on before thrusting inside her. Samantha cried out, it’d been too long and he felt so good inside her. 

“God I missed this,” he hissed in her ear. 

“Yes, Koz,” she cried out. 

Kozik pulled out and helped her get onto her hands and knees, Samantha cried out when he reentered her, and moaned as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and wound it around his hand. She called out his name loudly when he pulled it tight enough to bow her neck. 

They fucked each other roughly, no time for caresses or gentleness. That would come later in the evening. Samantha cried out as her orgasm washed over here, and her clenching body caught Kozik off guard, pulling his orgasm out of him, and he gave one last thrust as he spilled himself. 

Kozik released her hair, and Samantha collapsed onto the bed. Kozik pulled away and disposed of the condom, before crawling back on the bed. He brushed Samantha’s hair away from her shoulder and kissed her softly as they came down from their orgasms. “God I missed that,” he said as he caught his breath.

“Mmmm me too,” Samantha agreed.

Slowly they came down and started to collect their clothes. Once they were dressed and Samantha had tamed her curly hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, she grabbed Koz’s hand and the headed back to the main room, where the party had continued in full swing, without the guest of honor. 

Jax wolf whistled, which got the attention of everyone in the room, and made Samantha blush, as the two stepped back into the room. Kozik grabbed them both whiskey from the bar, and they headed over to watch a game of pool between Opie and Jax. Samantha stayed close to Kozik, occasionally saying something to distract Jax so that he’d miss a shot. He was such a better player than Opie that it didn’t really matter, but it was funny to watch Jax get frustrated. 

Throughout the night croweaters and prospects refilled their drinks. The more she drank, the easier it went down and eventually Samantha was really feeling the whiskey. She tugged Kozik by the hand and they headed down the hallway, back to Happy’s room. 

Even as drunk as they both were, nothing was hurried this time. Kozik caressed every inch of Samantha’s skin, relearning every spot that made her gasp and arch her back for him. Samantha returned the favor, mapping Kozik’s box with first her hands, and them her tongue and teeth. They both had several love bites blooming on their skin as Kozik entered her. 

Samantha wrapped her legs around Kozik and they rocked their bodies together, kissing and caressing each other. Soon Samantha was crying out Kozik’s name, and he followed her over the edge. Kozik rested his head on her shoulder as the starbursts behind his eyes faded.

After disposing of the condom, Koz pulled his boxer-briefs back on and crawled back in bed. He pulled Samantha against his chest and she buried her face against him. Once they were snuggled close and covered with blankets, he allowed himself to doze off to sleep.

Later in the night when Happy made his way to the bedroom, he found his best friend and their girl curled up in his bed. With a small smile on his face, he stripped off his own clothing and slid in bed behind Samantha, snuggling up to her back. Her hair had fallen loose from its messy gun, and it floated around his face like a soft cloud of vanilla, his favorite scent. 

\-------------------------

Samantha woke up the next morning and found herself sandwiched between Koz and Happy, who seemed to both be as happy to see her as she was them. 

Sometime during the night she had rolled over and now had her back pressed tightly against Kozik’s chest, and her arm flung across Happy’s stomach. She reached down and stroked Happy through his boxers, as she ground her hips against the bulge that Koz had pressed against her ass. 

Happy quickly grabbed her hand, “Watch it little girl,” he warned. “Don’t start if you don't intend to finish.” 

“Oh I intend to finish,” she said as she wiggled out of Koz’s grasp and threw her leg over Happy, straddling his cock. 

Kozik’s eyes opened slowly at the loss of contact with Samantha. “Is this ok Koz,” she asked, when he looked up at her. 

“More than ok darlin, as long as you’re ok with it,” Koz answered honestly. He watched as Samantha rolled her hips over Happy’s and his cock throbbed in his boxer briefs. Watching his girl with his best friend was strangely a huge turn on for Kozik.

Samantha saw Kozik watching her hungrily. “I want you both naked, she said as she slipped off Happy and sat on the bed between the two men. Both kicked off their underwear and paused for a moment, waiting for her to say something. 

When a few seconds had passed and she hadn’t spoke, Happy and Kozik looked at each other and then both scooted closer to cover her body with theirs. Happy began nipping at the skin on one side of Samantha’s neck while Kozik did the same on the other. 

They worked together to drive Samantha into a frenzy. Happy had moved between her spread legs, and she was so far gone that she didn't notice Koz tossing him a bottle of lube from the bedside table. When Happy’s slickened finger slipped into her ass, it was a huge shock but it was just the right amount of sensation to push her over the edge and into an amazing orgasm.

“Wanna fuck your ass baby, can I “ he asked, his voice even more gravely than usual as he worked his finger in and out of her.. 

“Please, please,” she begged. “I want you both to fuck me.” She couldn't stop begging them. She knew what she wanted. She’d only had sex with two men like this once before but it had been some of the most mind blowing sex she’d ever had. 

Kozik was lying alongside her, kissing her neck and caressing her breasts and stomach, fingers occasionally skimming low enough to brush her clit, when Happy would pull his mouth away. Happy continued to slowly work her open. 

Kozik leaned back against a stack of pillows, legs spread wide as Happy helped Samantha settle herself on Koz’s cock, “Let us take care of you baby,” Koz whispered as she leaned into his chest. 

Happy slicked his cock with more lube and lined himself up at her entrance, “Ready baby,” he asked. 

“Please get inside me Hap, I need you in me right now,” she begged.

Happy slowly slide past the tight ring of muscle, and paused until Samantha pushed back against him. Once his cock was all the way inside her, he pulled up against his chest and held her there. “Look at our girl,Koz,” he rasped, “looks fuckin gorgeous impaled on our cocks like this doesn’t she?”

Samantha’s body spasmed at Happy’s words. He had her breasts in each hand and was rolling her nipples between this thumb and index finger when Kozik game a small, experimental thrust and caused her body to spasm again. “I think she likes it,” Koz said with a smirk as he pulled out and thrust into her again, a little harder this time. 

Happy’s left hand slid down her stomach and softly circled her clit as she started to thrust slowly in time with Kozik. One would thrust in as the other pulled out, and Samantha was incoherently babbling her pleasure. “Cum for me little girl,” Happy growled in her ear as he thrust in just a bit harder. 

Samantha’s orgasm washed over her as if her pleasure was dictated only by Happy’s words. He body spasmed and shook as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. 

Happy slowly let her body slip forward until he was resting against Kozik’s chest. He began thrusting into her quicker now. Setting the pace for all three of them. Samantha’s head tipped back as she moaned their names. “Hap, Koz, please. Oh God.”

Kozik pushed her hair aside and started nipping along her shoulder and then across her collarbone, back to the hollow of her throat. “Feel so good baby,” he whispered. “Love the way our pussy squeezes my cock when you cum. Can you come for me now,” he asked, and it only took a few more thrusts before she w as cumming again, pulling both men with her. 

The three of them adjusted themselves so that they could snuggle on the bed while they caught their breath. Happy was the first to speak, “I’m gonna shower,” he said as he untangled himself from Samantha’s exhausted arms and wild hair. He walked across the room to the ensuite bathroom with the big shower stall. 

“Why don’t you go shower with Hap? That shower is big enough for two. I’ll shower out in the main bathroom and we can go find breakfast when we’re all refreshed,” Kozik suggested. 

Samantha agreed and slowly pulled her sweaty body from Kozik’s embrace, following the path Happy had taken to the shower. 

“Hey little girl,” was the only thing Happy said as she stepped into the shower and he pulled her into his arms. 

“Mmmm,” was Samantha’s response as she wrapped her arms around Happy’s large frame. She wasn’t a tiny thing like half the porn stars and crow eaters that roamed the clubhouse, but just Happy’s presence made her feel small and protected at the same time. She didn't understand it, but she loved it.

Happy turned their bodies so that Sam’s back was to the spray and began to work some shampoo through her hair. Once her hair was clean, he turned her away from the spray and worked conditioner through her hair, and then twisted it up so that it sat on top of her hair in a little twist. “You’re bald, why do you have shampoo and conditioner in your shower,” she asked as Happy began to gently lather her body with soap.

“Got it for you,” he admitted. “You and Koz tend to sleep here at least once a month so I got what you have in your shower at your place. 

The fact that it was her brand and type hadn’t gotten past Samantha, Thank you Happy,” she said as she turned to kiss him softly. Happy just nodded as he turned her back around and rinsed the soap off her body and the conditioner out of her hair. 

They snuggled under the warm water for a few minutes longer. Koz came back in the room and knocked on thr bathroom door, “I’m starving, hurry up.”


	9. Chapter 8

Since the night of Kozik’s return to riding party, Happy had been spending more time with them, and he had started staying in the bed with them, instead of the guestroom. Two big men in a queen sized bed left her a little squished, but Samantha couldn't lie, waking up snuggled between them had become one of her favorite things. 

Her second favorite thing had become motorcycle riding. Kozik had bought her her own helmet, and Happy had custom painted it with a flying crow that was holding a bundle of belladonna flowers in its beak. She kept the helmet close by because more often than not she rode on the back of one of their bikes. Koz loved taking her to work and showing up at club parties with her on the back. Happy took her on long rides through the hills around Charming. She had to admit that she loved riding with both of them. 

They never made her feel like she had to choose, or that she was a prize to be won. They worked together better than most people managed to do with just two people in a relationship. 

\-----------------------------

“Let’s buy a house together,” Kozik said one evening. They were laying in bed together, still nude. Samantha was curled around him, her head on his chest, after they’d spent half the day making love. 

“Buy a house,” Sam asked, confused. 

“We practically live together already but I have a ton of stuff in storage since I moved from Tacoma and it isn't going to fit in this little house. Might as well buy a house together,” Kozik said with a slightly insecure shrug. 

“Why Herman Kozik, you romantic you. Did you just ask me to move in with you,” Samantha asked, teasingly. 

Kozik snorted, “I guess I did.”

“Then, I’d love to, but it has to have a pool,” Samantha said, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Let's go get dinner to celebrate. We can call a realtor tomorrow morning.”

They both got dressed and decided to just head to Hannah’s for burgers. Once they were seated and had placed their orders, Samantha asked a question that had been bugging her since the idea of buying a house had been brought up. “What about Happy,” she spoke quietly. 

“Well we either gotta put the bed against the wall, or get a bigger one when we move because you two are cuddling me right off the edge of the bed some nights,” Koz said with a laugh. “Baby it doesn’t matter whose name is on the house, I know you are starting to love him too.” 

Samantha reached across the table and grabbed Koz’s hand, squeezing it tightly, “Thank you.”

Kozik shrugged, unsure he could ever tell her no on anything. “I love Hap too, just not like you do. He’s the one who kicked my ass, got me clean and helped me patch into the Sons in Tacoma. Without him, I’d be just another dead junkie in the streets somewhere. It makes me happy to see him so happy and the fact that my girl is the one making him that way is just a bonus.” 

They discussed their finances over burgers and were both glad to discover that between them, a mortgage wouldn’t be needed. Kozik had been stashed away 90% of his earnings from the club business and Samantha had a large amount of money put away from her father’s life insurance. 

\--------------------------------

Kozik had to go away on club business the next day, so Samantha was alone when she viewed the first six houses. None of them felt right, and only four had pools. Sara was with her when she stepped into the seventh house, and she knew it would be their home. 

The walls were neutral colors but the hardwood floors and the wood accents in the main living areas were all dark, polished cherry wood. The master bedroom was big enough for a king size bed with plenty of space to walk around. Samantha’s favorite part about the house was the master bathroom though. It had a big jacuzzi tub and a separate shower that was big enough for 4 people to stand in. 

When the realtor showed her the back yard, she knew they’d be getting that dog she was thinking of all those months ago. The yard was huge and grassy, and sported a large oval shaped pool at the end. “Sara, this is it,” Samantha squealed happily. 

Samantha reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She video called kozik’s personal phone and waited for him to answer. She squealed a little when he answered with, “~Hello beautiful.”

After making sure he had time, Samantha went around the house showing everything to Kozik. He agreed that the house looked great and told her to make an offer, and he would be home in two more days. They said their goodbyes and Samantha went to talk to their realtor about an offer. 

\--------------------

They’d signed the papers and gotten the keys a month ago, and had laughed when a furniture truck pulled in and delivered a king sized bed the same day. Apparently Happy had the same idea Kozik had. 

Happy had been spending more time in Bakersfield when he could get away from the club, and Samantha was missing him. She knew he was worried about his mom. Elena had some tests coming up soon, and she hadn’t been feeling well. Hap was afraid that the treatment hadn’t been working and the cancer was worse. Sam had tried to reassure him, but they all knew that ovarian cancer was hard to treat. 

On a slow week for the club, Happy took Samantha to Bakersfield to meet Elena. Kozik had met her many times and stayed home to give Happy the privacy he needed with Sam and his mom. 

The ride was a comfort to Samantha, but tension seemed to radiate from Happy’s very existence. Samantha loved being wrapped rightly around Happy’s back as the road soared away below them. She stroked her hands along his abdomen as they rode, hoping to help some of the tension. 

They reached Happy’s mom’s home and Samantha hopped off the back of the bike. She handed her helmet to Happy as he got off and he struck them both in the saddle bags. He took her hand and led her up the steps, ringing the doorbell as he opened the door, “Ma, I brought someone to meet you,” he called out. 

Elena Lowman came out of the back of the house, her face lighting into a smile as she saw her only child standing in her living room. “Happy! I didn't know you were coming today! And who is this,” she asked as she came over and hugged her son.

“Ma, this is my girl, Samantha. Sam, this is my ma, Elena,” Happy spoke, introducing the two most important women in his world, to each other.

Happy Lowman might not do sweet love making or grand gestures of love, bit anyone who knew anything important about him knew that meeting his mother was probably the biggest deceleration of love you could get from a man like Hap. 

“I finally get to meet the woman who has ensnared my son’s heart,” Elena said with a big smile. “Come sit with me Samantha. Happy, go find something to do,” she said, bustling her son out the backdoor and Sam into a kitchen chair. 

“So how did you manage it,” Elena asked.

At the confused look on Samantha’s face, Elena added, “To catch my son’s heart.” 

“Truth be told, I never tried. He’s been great to me since the first time we met,” Samantha began to tell a slightly watered down, g-rated version of the last few months with Happy. 

“That is exactly why he loves you,” Elena confirmed. “You haven't tried to tie him down or change him. My Happy is a good man. I’m not stupid, I know what he does for a living. He’s still a good man, strong and loyal.” 

Samantha nodded in agreement as Happy came in the back door, drenched in sweat. “Yard is mowed,” he said, stopping to kiss the top of Sam’s head on his walk to the fridge. “You got any beer in the fridge ma?” 

“Only A couple. I didn't know you were coming,” his mother scolded him. 

Samantha smirked as Happy apologized for showing up unannounced, and just sat back and watched the interaction between mother and son. Happy obviously cared deeply about his mom, and he was clearly his mother’s pride and joy. 

They spent two days in Bakersfield before the club called and needed Happy back in Charming. Elena hugged them both tightly when they had to leave. Samantha promised to call her so they could talk more. The two women had become close during the short visit. 

The ride back to Charming was fast, the club obviously needed Happy urgently. When they pulled up to Teller-Morrow, Happy sent her inside and told her to wait on himself or Kozik. She thought it was odd but went inside anyway. 

Inside she found Opie’s wife and kids and sat down with Donna. “So what’s going on, I guess I’m late to the party,” Samantha questioned. 

“Not sure,” Donna admitted. “Ope called and said to get here so I grabbed Ellie from school and came here. Guess you got called back from Happy’s mom’s.” 

Sam sat and talked with Donna until the guys started filing back into the clubhouse. Those with families or Old Ladies stopped to kiss them and then everyone filed into the chapel, where the big doors were pulled closed and they were all left still wondering. 

“I don't know how you do it,” Donna said suddenly.

“What,” Samantha asked confused. 

“Well, keeping up with two men to start with. And Happy scares the daylights out of me,” Donna admitted. 

Samantha laughed. “I never asked for either one of them. And the first time I met Koz, I killed three people in front of him. Maybe he should be the one who’s scared.” 

Donna looked shaken so Samantha gave her a standard, watered down version of what had happened at Belladonna’s. 

“You just get it better than I do,” Donna said with a rueful smile. “I grew up in a little farm town just outside Charming. I hate the violence but I love Opie so I suck it up and deal with what I can.” 

Just then the guys came out of church and both Donna and Samantha got up to greet them. Kozik tugged Sam outside with Happy following her close behind them. 

Kozik pulled her into his arms and held her tight, whispering, “Missed you,” as he kissed her cheek. 

“Missed you too. Home?”

They all headed back to Sam and Kozik’s where the boys filled her in on the Nomads holding Chibs hostage and the break ins. She’d known about some of the break ins but was glad to have been kept safe from it. The Nomads knew better than to mess with Happy and Kozik. 

\-----------------------------

Samantha woke up the next morning to Kozik kissing her gently and Happy’s hands stroking her abdomen, slowly getting lower and lower. “Mmm, good morning boys,” she purred. 

Happy’s hand slid into her panties and he nipped the back of her neck, “Morning little girl.” 

Samantha slipped her hand up Kozik’s side, bringing it up to rest on the back of his neck as she kissed him. She tugged him forward, deepening the kiss as he got closer to him. She threw her leg over his hip, causing Happy to have to remove his hand from her panties. 

She’d slept in panties and a tank top, so Happy moved his hand around and started teasing her from the below. He flipped his fingers back in her panties and softly stroked across her folds. She whimpered and tried to press herself against his fingers but Kozik caught her leg and held her still. She was spread open for anything Happy wanted to do to her and the idea made her moan. 

“I think she likes being held still Hap,” Kozik said, smirking at the sudden change in Samantha’s demeanor. 

“You like it when Koz holds you still so I can fuck you baby,” Happy asked as he teased her entrance. 

“Y..yes,” Samantha stuttered. 

Happy rewarded her answer by plunging his fingers inside her. He twisted his hand, massaging her until she was quivering in their arms. “What do you want little girl,” Happy asked as he allowed the movement of his hand. 

“Fuck me, please,” she begged. 

“Who,” Hap asked.

“Both, like Koz’s party. Both of you please,” she whimpered as Happy’s fingers left her body. 

He rolled away briefly and came back with the lube. He slicked his fingers and slowly inserted one into her she moaned loudly, attempting to push herself against him again. Kozik held her thigh firmly and didn't let her move. 

Happy inserted a second finger, and then a third, thoroughly stretching her. He pulled his fingers and used more lube to slick his cock. He pressed the tip against her and slowly pushed in. He paused as he entered her, giving her a moment to relax and adjust, and giving Koz time to slide into her pussy. 

Happy slid the rest of the way in her and started thrusting shallowly. He and Kozik found a rhythm as Samantha held on to Koz. She was whimpering and moaning at the sensations as Happy nipped at her neck and ear while thrusting into her. “Cum for us, show Koz how much you like it when we fuck you,” Happy growled in her ear. 

A few thrusts later Samantha came undone. Her nails dug into Kozik’s shoulder as she cried out incoherently. Happy came with her, thrusting a few more times before spilling inside her. As Happy pulled out, Kozik wrapped his arms around Samantha and rolled onto his back. “Ride me baby,” he s aid as he thrust up into her. 

Samantha sat up and started rocking her hips, still recovering from her orgasm. She locked eyes with Kozik and reached up and started piching her own nipples. Kozik moaned and thrust up into her again. “You are so fuckin sexy baby.” 

Samantha found a rhythm and rode Koz until she started to falter as her orgasm was trying to wash over her. Kozik grinned up at her and stroked her thighs. “You need something baby,” he asked. 

“Touch me Koz. I need to cum,” she panted out. 

Kozik continued teasing her, stroking her thighs and getting his fingertips so close to where she wanted them, but he’d move away at the last second. She whimpered and rode him faster, “Please Koz, I need to cum.” 

Kozik felt himself getting close and took pity on Sam, she slippes her fingers between her folds and rubbed her clit quickly. A few more thrusts and he came inside her, rubbing her clit until she came with him. 

Samantha collapsed onto Kozik’s chest, panting. Kozik wrapped his arms around her and they rolled onto their sides. Happy came back from the bathroom with a warm wet cloth and helped Samantha clean up a little. He tossed the cloth to Kozik and said, “You’re on your own.” 

“I’m so glad I’m off today, Samantha said as she snuggled down into the blankets and pillows. 

Happy chuckled and kissed the top of her head, “Yeah, but we do,” 

Kozik kissed Samantha sweetly, “Enjoy your nap baby, we’ll be back around noon.” 

“Mmm, love you,” Samantha said, already nearly asleep. 

“Love you too baby,” Koz said as he pulled on his jeans. 

“Love you little girl,” Happy said quietly. 

Even almost asleep, a big smile neqrly split Samantha’s face. I love yous from Happy were rare, especially in front of someone else. Samantha treasured every aingle one.


	10. Chapter 9

They had a quiet few weeks. Club business was slow and the bar was running smoothly. Samantha could set her watch by Kozik and Happy’s coming and going for runs, and the workings of the bar. 

She was toying with the idea of opening a second bar, maybe in Oakland, or maybe a completely new venture all together. Sara was doing such an amazing job managing Belladonna’s that she really only went in to sign paperwork these days. Samantha was becoming bored and wanted to do something new with her time. 

Kozik was on a run to Nevada with Jax, Opie and Chibs when Happy showed up in her bedroom sometime after midnight. Samantha welcomed him into the bed as usual, and he fucked her with abandon. It was almost always all hard lines and rough touches with Happy, but it was obvious he was working off some hard emotions. 

When both of their orgasms had been shouted to the ceiling, Happy collapsed on top of Samantha, burying his face against her neck. Hap wasn’t typically an afterglow cuddler, he usually got up to smoke, so the closeness itself was a concern. She knew something was very wrong when she felt the hot tears begin to slide down her neck.

Samantha held him as close as she could manage. His soundless tears broke her heart, but she knew he wouldn’t talk about it unless it was his idea. She held him close and stroke his bald head. When he began to speak, face still buried in her neck, she found that her heart could break even farther. 

Happy’s mom had taken a turn for the worst. Her ovarian cancer had spread to her liver and lungs, and despite Happy’s protests, she had opted to stop the chemotherapy. She had decided to enjoy the last months of her life without the undesirable side effects of the treatments.

Samantha knew that Happy was a mama's boy, and always would be. If anything broke The Killer, it would be the death of Elena Lowman. 

They rolled to their sides and Happy wrapped his arms around her waist, scooting down on the bed to rest his head between her breasts. Samantha never let her hold on him waiver. She stroked his head as he lay there, listening to her heartbeat. Neither slept for the rest of the night, though no words were spoken until well after dawn. 

Happy moved first, releasing his grip on Samantha’s waist. “I got work,” he muttered as he tried to pull away. 

Samantha grabbed him. “No,” she said firmly. “Let's go for a ride.” 

Happy nodded and they both got ready to go. The ride helped clear Happy’s head and gave Samantha time to think. They wound up at some hole in the wall cafe that advertised “The best coffee in northern California,” and went inside. 

After getting cups of what turned out to be the most mediocre coffee in NorCal, and placing their orders, they sat in silence, just looking at each other. Samantha reached over the table and grabbed one of Happy’s hands, “We’ll all get through this. We’ll help you as much as we can.” 

Happy nodded, not speaking but allowing his eyes to convey the emotion that he wasn’t able to articulate. 

Their breakfast, which turned out to be much better than the coffee, showed up quickly, and they ate in silence. Their hands never lost contact. Samantha found that being left handed made it much easier to hold hands with a right handed person. 

When the check was paid and they were back on the bike, Happy squeezed Samantha’s thigh, making her smile. Dating Happy would be a challenge for anyone who didn’t understand him. There would never be grand gestures or frequent ‘I love yous’ with Happy. He got his feelings across in other, smaller ways. The squeeze of her thigh was as good as an ‘I love you,’ from him, and the fact that he held her hand across the table while they ate was equivalent to him any grand romantic gesture. It was just who Happy was. 

They rode back to Charming, just enjoying the ride, and the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together. 

They went to the Teller-Morrow lot together. Sam sat with Happy as he explained what was going on to Clay. When Hap went out to the shop to get some work done, Samantha was about to pull out her phone to shoot a text to Kozik when Clay spoke, “My Old Lady is going to leave you alone. I have to admit I was a little concerned when you manage to get two of my strongest guys chasing you like puppies, but you’re good for them. This time last year, Hap would have went and killed some Niners until either they killed him or he ended up in jail. You didn’t soften Hap, you just made him think. So thank you, and on behalf of my wife I’d like to apologize.” 

Samantha shook her head, “Don’t apologize for Grmma. Her behavior is on her. As for the guys? I just loved them as they were when I met them. The rest is on them.” 

Clay nodded and patted her on the back as he headed out of the clubhouse. 

Samantha pulled out her phone and tapped out a quick text to Kozik, and then went behind the bar and grabbed a coke. After she opened the can and took a big gulp, she grabbed the whiskey and poured it into the empty space in the can.

She nearly dropped the can when she turned around and found Tig sitting at the bar. “Bit early for you, ain’t it doll?” 

Samantha shook her head, “Long day.” 

“Doll, it's only ten in the morning, Tig said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Haven’t slept since I got up yesterday morning,” she explained. Before he could ask any questions, her phone rang and she stepped away to answer it. 

“Hey baby, what’s going on,” Koz’s voice came across the line as she put the phone to her ear. 

Sam gave Kozik a quick rundown of what had went on in the last twelve hours. Kozik could be heard swearing on the other end of the line. He promised to get back into town before midnight, and asked her to try and get Happy to go home with her so that he didn’t drown himself in booze after he finished work. 

Samantha agreed and got off the phone so that Kozik could go talk to Jax. Business in Nevada was close to being handled and she knew that Jax valued family over parties and that the guys would be on their way home before much longer. As if reading her thoughts, her phone buzzed with a text from Koz, “Hitting the road in thirty. See you soon.” 

Samantha smiled and walked back to the bar to find her coke empty and Tig gone. She rolled her eyes and grabbed another coke, leaving out the whiskey this time. 

She sat outside at the picnic table, watching cars come and go, before a pizza delivery car pulled in and Clay came out of the shop to pay the driver. Six large pizzas were stacked on the table in front of her.

Sam stepped into the clubhouse and brought a case of beer from the big cooler in the kitchen. Soon the guys trickled out of the shop, standing around the table, patches, prospects and outside mechanics alike, eating pizza and drinking beer. 

Happy was the only person missing and Samantha grabbed a paper plate and a couple of slices of pepperoni and mushroom, Hap’s favorite, and went in search of him. She found him in the small area between the shop and the back fence, smoking a cigarette. “You need to eat,” she said as she brought the plate to him. 

Happy shook his head, “Not hungry.” 

“I know Hap, but I told you I’d help you get through this and I wasn't kidding. You need to eat,” she insisted. 

“What I need is for none of this to be going on,” Happy said gruffly, taking the plate from Samantha’s hands. 

Samantha leaned against the wall beside Happy as he slowly ate a piece of pizza. When he handed her the plate back with one piece left on it, she opened her mouth to speak but Happy cut her off, “It tastes like cardboard. I just can’t right now.” 

Samantha nodded and tossed the plate into the trashcan behind the building. She came back and wrapped her arms around Happy. The small cracks in the Killer’s facade worried her. She’d take care of him as much as he’d let her, but how much he’d let her was anyone’s guess.

\-----------------------------

When Koz and the other guys pulled into the lot that afternoon, Samantha felt a huge sense of relief. Four more people who understood Happy and cared about him would hopefully make things easier for her. They’d look after him when she couldn’t. 

Samantha rode on the back of Happy’s bike when they headed home. Both men pulled their bikes into the garage and closed the door. That meant Happy intended to stay the night. He rarely parked in the garage unless he was staying. 

Happy and Koz collapsed in their recliners in the living room while Samantha cooked dinner. Both men were exhausted for entirely different reason. Samantha needed her own time to think so she pulled out her mixer and began hand making pasta dough. 

She slowly assembled a large pan of meaty lasagne with ricotta and mozzarella, and slid it in the oven to bake. She had just slid the mixer back under the counter and was turning to put the dishes in the dishwasher when strong arms encircled her from behind. 

Turning to find Kozik holding her, she raised her hands to cup his face as she kissed him. “Hap’s asleep in his chair,” he told her. 

Samantha nodded, “Good, he didn’t sleep last night.”

“Neither did you,” Koz pointed out. 

Samantha rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled the scent of him. The ever present scent of leather and tobacco smoke was there under the road dust, along with the faint scent of his body wash that, when all rolled together, just made up the scent of Koz. Having his arms back around her was sbat she needed right then. His strength held her steady when she felt weak. “We’re going to lose her,” she whispered. “And we might lose Hap in the process.” 

“We aren’t gonna let anything happen to Hap,” Kozik said firmly. “He’s my brother and he’s your love and we are gonna take care of him.” 

Samantha let a few tears slide from her eyes as Kozik held her close. “I’ve got you,” he whispered. “And we’ve got him.” 

\-----------------------------------

Samantha stayed in contact with Elena over the next few weeks, and when both Happy and Kozik had to go on runs, Sam decided it was time to go and see Elena on her own. The drive to Bakersfield took a couple of hours and the time to clear her head was good for Sam. 

She pulled her car into Elena’s driveway and got out, locking the doors. The front door opened before she got to the porch and Elena’s smiling face met her. “Come in Nina, I’ve got enchiladas in the oven.” Elena always made a meal, even if Samantha and Happy begged her not to go to the trouble, so Samantha had stopped begging and let Elena have it her way. 

Samantha sat down at the kitchen table and watched Elena fuss with the enchiladas. The woman’s hair was growing back in a bit thicker than it had been, and her skin had lost the sickly pallor that the chemo had left her with. “You’re looking good Elena, how are you feeling?” 

“Better than I have in the last year. I can eat without throwing up, and I can go out in my garden without bundling up because I no longer have those chemicals running through me,” Elena said happily. “I have some pain but the marijuana that Vivica sends me helps.” 

Samantha smiled as Elena sat a plate in front of her, but nearly choked on the first bite when Elena asked “When are you going to marry my son? Before I’m dead, I hope.” 

Once she had swallowed the food in her mouth, Samantha tried to explain, “Its not that simple Elena.” 

“Nonsense, how complicated could it be?” 

Samantha sighed and crossed her fingers that Elena didn't throw her out or that Happy didn't kill her for telling his mother everything. Between bites if food Samantha explained the complicated relationship that she had with Happy and Kozik. 

When the story, and the meal, was finished, Elena said, “That’s it?” Samantha stared at the other woman and started to laugh. 

“You don’t need government paperwork to get married. You can have a ceremony on the beach and marry them both,” Elena suggested slyly. 

Samantha smiled and promised to talk to Hap and Koz when they got home from their runs. She helped Elena put away the leftovers and wash the dishes, but her mind was now on wedding things. She had no doubt that Kozik would go along with it, and was fairly sure Happy would do anything to make his mom smile. 

Sam and Elena spent the next two lays on lounge chairs in Elena’s backyard, talking freely about Sam’s relationship with Happy and Kozik, and what had been happening in their lives. Elena was so easy to talk to, Samantha knew she would miss the older woman dearly when she passed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I uploaded this yesterday, sorry folks. Today's update will be up in a little while.

It was a few days later, and Samantha was curled in bed between Happy and Koz when she dropped the bomb on them. “We’re getting married.” 

She smirked at the identical looks of confusion she received. “Elena knows the truth and she wants the three of us to have an unofficial wedding ceremony. She highly suggested the beach.” 

“One condition,” Happy said gruffly. “Afterward, you get our crow. We design it and decide where it goes.” 

Samantha nodded and Kozik agreed with them both. It looked like Sam would be snagging Sara and heading to Bakersfield for some wedding planning very soon.

\-------------------------

The next few weeks were business as usual for Happy and Kozik, but Samantha spent her time shopping and planning with Sara and Elena. Chair rentals were booked and clothes were bought. 

They’d talked about what her becoming their official Old Lady meant. She knew that she’d have to defer to their decisions regarding lockdowns and what type of club business she was allowed to know. She didn’t mind any of that, she knew they’d keep her safe. Kozik hadn’t been with another woman since he and Samantha had gotten together, so that was no issue. Happy had partaken in quite a bit of road head, which didn’t bother Samantha too much. She agreed that they could stop using condoms, since she had a birth control implant, if the roadhead stopped they all three got tested and came back clean. 

The boys only input was to insist Samantha’s dress be strapless. She figured that it had something to do with the tattoo, but didn’t mind. 

She’d opted for new black jeans and white button down shirts for her boys. Her dress was a simple white strapless maxi dress and Sara was wearing a black knee length version of the same dress. The boys would wear their kuttes and boots but Sam and Sara would be barefoot. 

They’d rented forty chairs because the shop and bar would both be closed so that everyone could attend the oddest wedding in SAMCRO history. 

Sara, Elena and Samantha had booked appointments to have their hair and nails done. The only thing Happy and Koz had to do was clean and polish their boots and kuttes. They’d both agreed that they didn’t need bestmen since they would have each picked the other anyway. 

Since the ceremony had no legal ties, they’d chosen Clay as their officiant. He’d always been sweet to Samantha so she didn't mind, and he was Hap and Koz’s only real figure of authority.

\-----------------------------

The day had come, and although Elena was feeling weak, her happiness was palpable. Sara and Samantha had spent the night in Bakersfield, sipping wine and watching cheesy romance movies with Elena, while Happy and Kozik spent the night in Charming, moving Happy’s stuff from the clubhouse to their home, and likely getting plastered out of their minds. 

The girls were up and at the nail salon by eight, and in the chairs at the hair salon by nine thirty. Samantha had began to get a little nervous, so her stylist brought her a ginger ale to settle her stomach. “I think whiskey would be better,” she muttered under her breath as she sipped the soda.

Sara snickered and Elena smiled, “You have been with Happy and Herman for nearly a year now, nothing is changing, except that tattoo you’re getting,” the older woman pointed out. 

Elena’s insistence on calling Koz by his given name made her smile every time. He’d visited Bakersfield on more than one occasion since Sam had revealed the truth of their relationship to Elena. The older woman had revealed to Samantha that the relationship was very obvious when the three of them were together. She could tell that they all three deeply loved each other, even if there was a difference in the way Hap and Koz loved each other. 

Having Elena’s blessing had relaxed Happy, and he’d let his guard down a little since then. He’d never been on Kozik’s level of affection, but the small changes were nice, though Sam was probably the only one who noticed them. 

Samantha was pulled out of her musing by a tap on your shoulder. “All done hun, congrats on your big day.” She looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was perfect. It was carefully pulled to the side and pinned out of her face with three big lilies just above her left ear, with her curls falling artfully over her shoulder. 

She noticed that Sara and Elena were also done, and waiting on her. After paying and generously tipping, the three were on their way to Elena’s house to get dressed and do their own makeup.Even with a quick detour through a drive thru for fries and a coke, because Samantha was hungry and had a caffeine headache, they were back at Elena's with plenty of time to spare. 

\--------------------------------

They pulled into the beach parking lot just before two and there were a dozen or so bikes already there. Samantha recognized Gemma’s SUV and rolled her eyes, of course Gemma would be there. Several of her employees from the bar were there and there were a few cars in the lot that she was pretty sure didn’t belong with them. 

The three women got out of the car and Sara helped Elena to her seat before hurrying back to where Samantha was hidden from view by a couple of cars. 

“Everyone is ready. Happy and Kozik look good! Are you ready,” Sara said as she stepped around the cars to look at Samantha.

In spite of the few butterflies that were fluttering around her stomach, Samantha nodded, “Absolutely ready,” she confirmed. 

Sara went ahead and Samantha waited for the music to start. When the soft melody drifted across the beach, Sam counted to ten, as they’d agreed up, and then began her walk toward her boys. 

She met Kozik’s eyes first, and he broke into a face splitting smile. When she met Happy’s eyes, the softness there almost overwhelmed her. His face remained stoic, always her Killer, but those black eyes gave him away today. They were so alike, yet so completely different, her boys. 

She made her way down the aisle, her white dress parting the sea of leather on either side of her. When she reached the front, she handed her bouquet of lilies to Sara and turned to take one of Happy’s and Kozik’s hands. 

Clay began the speech that would officiate their not-legal marriage. “Friends and family, we gathered you all here today so that Samantha could make honest men out of these two.” A chuckle went around those seated, and Clay continued, “I admit, I was iffy at first. Two of my best men following this woman around. I was afraid they’d be distracted or go soft. I’m here today to happily admit I was wrong. Samantha has been nothing but a strength and a blessed to Hap and Koz, and to our club.” 

A few cheers of agreement were heard from the boys in the crowd. Happy smirked at Kozik squeezed her hand affectionately. “Samantha, do you take these two men as your husbands and Old Men in every way but law? Do you promise to hold and cherish them, every day for the rest of their lives?” 

Samantha smiled as she look at both of the men in front of her, “I absolutely do.” 

“Happy, Kozik, do you both take Samantha to be your Old Lady, and wife in every way but law? Do you promise to hold, cherish, and protect her, everyday for the rest of your lives,” Clay asked.

“Hell yeah,” Happy and Kozik said together. 

“And,” Jax yelled from the group of bikers in the back. 

“I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Hatley,” they intoned together. 

The group broke into cheers as Clay announced them married, and Samantha was pulled into her Old Men’s arms. She was thoroughly kissed by first Happy and then Kozik. When they had pulled apart, she took their hands and they walked back through the see of bikers and friends, and down the beach to the little bed and breakfast where the reception was set up and where they’d be spending the night. 

\--------------------------------

After cake and toasts, a chair was placed in the middle of the reception room, and Happy’s cart of tattoo equipment was rolled out. Kozik led Samantha to the chair and helped her situate her dress so that she could sit in it backward. 

Happy came in with his sleeves rolled up and a scroll of paper in his hands. He pulled a chair up behind Samantha and asked if she was ready. She was, but pouted when he wouldn't show her the design. “You’ll see when it’s done,” he said stubbornly. “I’m freehanding part of it anyway.” 

Kozik came up with another chair and turned it backward in front of her. He took her hands as Happy brushed some stray hair over her shoulder and wiped her upper back down with a cool liquid and applied the stencil. She could feel that it reached from shoulder to shoulder and nearly down to the top of her dress. 

She felt Happy tuck a towel in her dress to keep the ink off of it, and rested her head on Kozik’s shoulder, preparing for the initial sting. She heard the needle buzz to life and felt the first stroke along her skin. It wasn't a bad pain, more like being scratched. The tattoo on her hip had been more painful. 

The party went on around them as some of her bartenders convinced some of the Sons to dance with them. Gemma and Clay were on the dance floor, and Samantha couldn’t help but smile when Jax slowly danced by them with Elena in his arms. “Elena, I didn’t know you were into blondes,” she called out, causing the older woman to chuckle. 

“I’m not usually, but this one is so cute, I couldn’t resist,” she said as she patted Jax on the cheek. 

Samantha’s heart melted when saw Opie swaying to the music with Ellie in his arms. Donna was a few feet away with Kenny in her arms, and the little family was the cutest sight she had ever seen. 

“Doing ok little girl,” Happy asked as he pulled the needle away from her skin.

“Yeah Killer, I’m good. How long have we been going at it,” she responded

“Bout an hour,” he responded. Fifteen more minutes and I should be done with the outline. Want to stop then or keep going?”

He went back to work on the tattoo as she considered her options. “Lets finish it,” she decided. 

Happy raised his eyebrows but agreed, “I can stop any time after I finish the outline, if it gets to be too much,” he reminded her.

Samantha’s eyes drifted shut as the sound of the tattoo machine lulled her into an almost sleep. “Tough broad you got there,” she heard Clay comment, “Never seen anyone fall asleep while having that much work done.” 

She couldn’t help but snort, “Not asleep Clay, just relaxed.” 

“Tell that to the drool on Koz’s shirt,” Clay said. 

“You were snoring real quietly there for a bit baby,” Koz whispered in her ear. “Hap’s almost done.” 

“Mmm,” she hummed softly, “Guess I was tired.” 

Kozik chuckled and kissed the side of her head, “Guess so.” 

About a half hour later, Happy sat up straight and squirted the cool cleanser over her back, slowly wiping the excess ink away as he went. Once her back was clean and Happy was satisfied with his work, he stood up and pushed his chair away from Samantha. Kozik helped her from her seat, though both of their legs were stiff from being in the same position for so long. 

She was led to a bathroom and handed a large hand mirror so that she could see her back. She gasped when she saw the beautiful tattoo. It was a crow in flight, facing out. Its wings spanned from the tip of her left shoulder to the tip of her right. Clutched in its talons was a thick vine of flowers that matched her hip tattoo. Written into the wing on her left side was “Happy,” and on the right was “Kozik.” 

“It’s beautiful, she whispered with tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around Happy’s neck and squeezed him tightly. “Thank you.” 

Happy hugged her back, “Thank you,” he said gruffly. “Thank you for doing all this for us. For me, for Kozik and for my ma.” 

“It’s what people do when they love each other,” she said and she clung tightly to him. “I love you, I love Koz and I love your mom. Her smile while she was dancing with Jax made all the planning and shopping worth it.”

Kozik had stepped up behind them, and being mindful of her new tattoo, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, just above her ink.”We love you too baby.”

“Let’s go show you off,” Koz suggested. 

Happy took her back over to where his equipment still sat, and smeared ointment all over the tattoo before allowing her to go around and show it off. Soon he called her over and bandaged it so that she didn’t have to worry about bumping it was she socialized. 

Samantha managed to get each one of her men on the dance floor for a slow song. Kozik was easier to convince than Happy, but she eventually got him on the floor. She danced to a few fast songs with Sara and some of the bartenders from Belladonna’s. 

She was sitting in Koz’s lap, sipping a coke when she caught side of Hap off to one side of the dance floor with Elena. She motioned to Malachi, who had served as unofficial photographer for the day, and he slipped around the room, snapping a few pictures of Happy with his mom. 

Eventually most of the guests had trickled out, heading for hotel rooms, or back to their own homes. Sara was driving Elena home in Samantha’s car and then would be heading back to Charming. Sam would ride back with one of the guys. 

The trio took time to bid goodbye to the rest of their guests and then headed up to the honeymoon suite. It was a large room with a private bathroom that included a large, iron, claw-foot bathtub. 

Hap and Koz took off their kuttes and placed them on the desk that was against one wall, and then kicked off their boots, as Samantha crawled up to the middle of the king size bed. They joined her on the bed and just held her close between them for a while. Happy was the one who broke the stillness by kissing Samantha's neck. 

After that it was a blur of kisses and touches. Soft sensations overwhelmed Samantha until she thought she’d cry from the emotion coming from both her men. She soaked up every moment of gentle touching that Happy offered her, and gave it back as best she could. 

It was easy, fucking two men, but love making was a little more challenging. Samantha wanted to touch all of both of them at the same time, and it was difficult to undress two men with only two hands. They helped her by unbuttoning and removing their white shirts and tugging their undershirts off. She ran her hands down Kozik’s chest as Happy held her bandaged back so close to his chest as he could while kissing her neck. 

Kozik moved in and kissed her lips, tugging the lilies and pins out of her hair so that he could run his fingers through it. Together they undressed her and shed their remaining clothing. 

Happy knelt on the bed and pulled her into his lap, sliding himself into her slowly until she was seated against his body. He began to rock them slowly, sliding in and out of her body, little by little. Koz was on his knees in front of her, kissing her lips, nibbling on her neck and kneading her breasts. She reached down and grasped Kozik’s cock, stroking him in time to the rocking of hers and Happy’s bodies. 

Happy’s hands gripped her hips and kept their rhythm moving. His head rested against the back of her neck. Kozik’s hands roamed her body, kissing her deeply as she stroked him. Samantha's body shook as she began to orgasm, pulling Happy with her.

As she came down from her orgasm, Happy helped shift her onto the bed, where Koz covered her body with his own. He kissed her neck as he thrust into her, relishing in the little gasps of pleasure and the spasms that wracked her body as she rushed toward another orgasm. “Cum with me baby,” he gasped against her neck as he lost his concentration and spilled himself inside her. Her back arched and she moaned loudly as she came for the second time in such a short period of time. 

Koz rolled to the side and Happy laid beside them, snuggling behind Samantha when she rolled to her side. 

They’d clean up soon, but right now Samantha just wanted to feel them both holding her. She rested her hand on Happy’s hip behind her, and her head on Koz’s chest as they caught their breath. It had been a beautiful day and all three of them were exhausted.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death in this one. You knew it was coming, but it still sucks.

In the weeks after their wedding, Elena’s health steadily declined. Samantha convinced her to come live with them in Charming, and took on most of Elena’s day to day care herself. She loved her mother in law dearly and seeing Happy spend time with his mother every evening warmed her heart. 

They kept up their Tuesday movie and Chinese dinners with Juice and Chibs. Elena liked both men, and Juice had found a strain of weed that alleviated most of her pain, better than what she had before. Thursday dinner and a Disney movie were Elena’s favorite nights. Opie’s kids had taken to her like she was another grandma, and Elena was treating them the same. 

It was “Toy Story 3,” night and Happy was home early. Donna and Opie were on their way over with the kids and a big pot of chicken and dumplings. Samantha was making a pitcher of kool aid for the kids when Koz came in from work. “Hey beautiful,” he said as he kissed Samantha’s cheek. “How’s Elena doing today?” 

Kozik had come to love Elena as much as Samantha did. Elena treated him like he was her son in law as much as Samantha was her daughter in law. “She had a good day,” Sam said with a smile. “We sat by the pool and got stoned, and then she ate half a bag of potato chips.”

Kozik chuckled, “I guess Juice’s weed has been doing her pretty well.”

Samantha agreed as she put the lid on the sugary drink and carried it to the table. “Yeah it helps her relax. It’s still kinda funny to watch her and Hap share a joint though.” 

The doorbell rang and Kozik went to let Opie’s family in. Donna came in the kitchen with a big pot. “Still hot,” she said with a smile. I’m glad we still have time to do this. You’re the only girlfriend I’ve got.”

“You should hang out with my bartenders too. I think you’d get along with most of them,” Samantha mentioned. 

She and Donna started dishing up bowls of chicken and dumplings while Opie and Kozik got the movie started. “Where’s Hap,” Donna asked, noticing the big man’s absence. 

Samantha waved Donna over and pointed out the window, where Happy and Elena were sitting on the back porch, the older woman clinging tightly to her son’s hand. “It’s their evening thing. Everyday when Hap gets home, they sit out back and talk. Usually they’re getting high too.it helps Elena get hungry enough to eat dinner.” 

“That’s so sweet,” Donna said, smiling as she watched the scariest man she’d ever met help his ailing mother out of her chair. “Never would have pegged him as a mama’s boy.”

“She was his entire world for years,” he worships her,” Samantha told Donna as they began carrying food to the living room.

Once everyone was settled in the living room with their dinner, Kenny and Ellie on either side of Elena, Kozik started the movie that would end up making them all cry, even if most of them would never admit it. 

\-----------------------------

Happy had started leaving Teller-Morrow at lunch, and spending his afternoons helping Samantha with Elena’s care. There really wasn’t that much to do, but having Happy home made it easier to run errands since Elena’s mobility was lessening. Sam also knew that Happy needed the time with his mother. 

She would often come home from the gym or the grocery story and find Hap and Elena in the backyard, watching the little birds hop around, and smoking weed. On rainy days she usually found them both sitting on Elena’s bed, watching some sort of cartoon. Apparently Happy’s love of cartoons was hereditary, because Elena loved them just as much. 

Donna had been coming over more often, both with and without the kids. Samantha and Elena both enjoyed her company, and it helped Donna a lot to have a friend who understood her struggle as a club wife. During one of their afternoon visits, Elena had taught Donna and Samantha to crochet. Now the three women were working on blankets for the NICU at Saint Thomas together. 

Samantha was standing at the kitchen sink, staring blankly out the window when Happy wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned into him, relaxing into his embrace. “Ma’s sleeping more lately,” he observed, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“Yeah,” Samantha agreed. “She’s taking more painkillers on top of the weed too. I think it’s getting close to time, Hap.” 

“I know,” he said, his voice low. 

Samantha turned in his arms and hugged him close. “Me and Koz, we’re here for you, you know,” she reminded him. 

He nodded, but didn't speak. She knew that he didn't trust his voice when he was feeling like this. Elena had been the only person in Hap’s lap that mattered to him for so many years that he didn't know what he’d do without her. Samantha watched his adam’s apple bob as he attempted to swallow his emotions. 

Happy pulled away and went to the fridge to grab a beer. “I’ll be out back if you need me,” he said, heading for the patio door. Samantha sighed as she watched him go. She hated the way he was pulling away from her, but knew he’d be back eventually. 

\--------------------------

Elena had started sleeping most of the day. Juice had found them a good supplier for CBD oil because she could no longer breathe deep enough to smoke the weed he’d been getting her. It helped her sleep and gave her a little bit of an appetite, but more importantly it seemed to relieve her pain quicker. 

Happy paced up and down the hallway and there was little Samantha could do to distract him. She worried for him. Knowing his mother was dying was eating away at her husband. He was an almost constant presence in her room, or close by.

It was Thursday and Elena had woken up that morning feeling pretty good. Happy had carried her out to the back deck for the first time in over a week and they sat together in the sun. Samantha watched out the kitchen window as Happy soaked up every second with his mother. 

She called Donna and confirmed movie night, and shot Koz a text at work, letting him know that it was still on. He’d grab a movie on his way home from work. She went about her day, keeping an eye on Elena through the window when she was in the kitchen. 

Around noon she took a tray of food out to Happy and Elena, and sat it on the table between their chairs. She let them know that the Winstons would be over later. Elena’s face lit up at the mention of Kenny and Ellie. “I can’t wait to see them,” she said quietly. 

Samantha could tell that Elena was saying her goodbyes, even if no one else did. She leaned down and gave the frail old woman and hug. “I love you.”

Elena patted her back, “I love you too my daughter.” 

Tears sprang to Samantha’s eyes and she pulled away from Elena. She took a deep breath and walked back inside, trying not to cry. She wanted to hold herself together for Happy’s sake, but it was getting harder by the day. 

Happy followed her inside, pulling her into his arms. “I know,” was all he said. 

She stood still, safe in Happy’s warm embrace, for a few minutes, before stepping back. “Go keep Elena company” she said with a small sniffle. “I’ll be fine.”

Happy pulled her back to his chest and hugged her again. “I love you little girl,” he said, kissing the top of her head before going back out to where his mom sat. 

Later that evening, Happy carried Elena inside and helped her get comfortable on the couch. The Wintons filed in and the kids went to give Elena kisses while Donna came into the kitchen, followed by Opie carrying pizza boxes. Samantha quietly explained how she thought Elena was saying her goodbyes, and after hearing everything, Donna agreed. 

“We’ll watch the kids and answer their questions,” Donna assured. “You just worry about Hap.”

Opie patted Samantha’s shoulder and went to keep an eye on the kids as Sam and Donna loaded paper plates with pizza. Koz came in the kitchen and kissed Sam’s cheek before grabbing beers and taking them to the living room. “He’s sweet,” Donna commented.”Reminds me of Ope.” 

Samantha smiled fondly, “He’s great. Big bad biker outside these walls, my sweet husband inside them.” 

“What about Hap,” Donna said curiously. 

“Hap is everything you’d expect and absolutely nothing you’d see coming at the same time.” Samantha said, fond smile still on her face.”They’re both perfect.” 

Donna grinned at Samantha as they loaded their hands with plates of pizza and headed to the living room to serve their family. It was obvious her friend was head over heels in love with the two men. 

They settled in to watch The Princess and the Frog, much to Kenny’s protest. Samantha spent as much time watching Elena soaking up the cuddles from Kenny and Ellie as she did watching the movie. It warmed her heart to see Elena getting all the love from her pseudo grandchildren. Happy seemed to be keeping a close eye on his mom too. 

Kenny fell asleep with his head on a pillow in Elena’s lap about halfway through the movie and Elena wasn’t awake much longer. Ellie stayed cuddled up with the sleeping duo, until the credits started to roll on the movie. 

Opie picked up Kenny, and carried him out to the car as Donna said their goodbyes. Happy picked Elena up and carried her to her room, Kozik following to help get her in bed. Once the door was locked behind Donna and Ellie, Samantha leaned against it and sighed. She could already feel that it was going to be a long few days. 

\---------------------------

Saturday night, Happy sat beside the bed, watching his mother sleep. She hadn’t woken up since about noon that day, and it was nearing midnight. Samantha entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing a lock of hair out of Elena’s face. “Her breathing is more calm, she commented. “Its shallow but she seems more peaceful.” 

Happy grunted. He hadn't spoke much that day, sitting in vigil at his mother’s bedside. Samantha had heard him talking to Elena as she slept. Telling her how much he loved her and that it was ok to go if she was ready. It had both warmed and broken her heart. She hadn’t disturbed them, but the sound of unshed tears in Happy’s voice had made her wish she could run to him.

Kozik came in the room and rested a hand on Happy’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before leaning over to kiss Samantha’s cheek. He sat down on the bed beside her and they all just watched Elena sleep. 

It was only a few moment later when, surrounded by the three people she loved most, Elena Lowman took her last breath.


	13. Chapter 12

The cemetery was a virtual sea of black leather when Happy, Samantha, and Kozik pulled in, Samantha on the back of Happy's bike, leading the hearse. It looked like every member of the Sons of Anarchy from the west coast and beyond had shown up. The Sons paid their respects in a big way, that’s for sure. 

A couple of rows of chairs had been set up in front of the freshly dug grave. Samantha walked hand in hand with Happy and Kozik, across the cemetery lawn and sat with them in the first row of chairs. Happy clung to her as several old ladies filled in the chairs around them. Donna took the spot beside Happy, patting his thigh as she sat down. The two had an odd respect for each other, that had developed since Elena moved to Charming. Happy appreciated the loving way Donna had accepted his mother. 

Charter presidents from all over the country had come to pay their respects to the woman who raised The Killer. Happy had traveled as a Nomad, leaving an impression at every charter he’d visited. Most of Tacoma, Indian Hills, Tucson, San Bernardino, Lincoln, Rogue River, and a few other West Coast charters had come together to support Happy. Times like this, Samantha really understood the appeal of a brotherhood like the Sons had. 

The leather-clad crowd closed in behind them as Jax, Opie, Clay, Tig, Juice, and Chibs carried Elena’s casket from the hearse to the stand above the grave. The six members of the mother charter split and stood on each side of the rows of chairs as the official started to speak. 

Samantha didn’t pay much attention to the words the officiant spoke. The man hadn’t known Elena, his words were meant to comfort the living. Her focus was on the man to her right. The fine trembling of her Killer’s hands as they gripped her own hand spoke volumes. She knew that a storm was brewing right under his surface but she wasn't sure just how it would come out. 

She’d been so focused on Happy that she hadn’t realized the service was over, until Happy pulled her to her feet. They walked together to stand by the casket and accept condolences from Happy’s brothers and the few others who had come out. Kozik stood to the other side of Samantha and supported her with a hand on her lower back. 

Once the last mourner had given his condolences, everyone except Hap, Sam, and Koz went back to the clubhouse. They stood beside the casket as it was lowered in the ground, inch by inch. When the casket touched bottom, Happy let go of Samantha’s hand and walked away. When she went to follow him, he stopped her. “Go back to the clubhouse with Koz. I need some time,” he said gruffly. 

Samantha pulled him close and hugged him tight, “We’ll be here. I love you.” 

Happy grunted and walked away when Samantha let him go. Kozik took her hand and they watched Happy roar away on his bike. They slowly walked to Kozik’s bike and headed to the clubhouse to celebrate Elena’s life with the few who knew her, and the many who were grateful to her for raising Happy. 

The Sons didn’t need a reason to drink, but they wouldn’t turn one down either. They drank to Elena, and they drank to Happy. It didn’t matter that the Killer was nowhere to be found, they drank to him anyway. Gemma and the croweaters had prepared snacks, and the party raged into the night, long after Kozik and Samantha had excused themselves to go home. Neither were really in a partying mood. 

They laid together in bed, holding each other close. Samantha’s head rested on Kozik’s shoulder as they tried to forget the day and go to sleep. It took them both half the night to fall into a restless sleep.

\-------------------------------

No one heard from Happy for three days, and then it was only a quick phone call to Samantha to let her know he was alive. Samantha had passed the information on to Clay, who had thanked her. They wouldn’t hear from him again for more than a week and a half.

She had grown accustomed to sleeping between her men and the first few nights without Happy were difficult. Kozik held her in his arms all night, unable to sleep any better than she was. They both worried for Happy. By the third night they were both so exhausted that sleep overcame them before they had a chance to remember how much they missed Happy. 

Samantha had disposed of Elena’s medication through a disposal program at the pharmacy, and rearranged some things throughout the house that had been changed to make it easier for Elena to get around. She didn’t dare touch Elena’s room yet. She’d wait for Happy. 

A week had gone by with no sign of Happy. Sara had come by a couple of times, to check on her. Kozik had gone back to work, both for the club and at the garage, and Samantha was feeling lost. She’d been in to the bar to sign paperwork, but her life felt empty without something more to do.

She thought back to her idea of opening a second bar, but now that she knew more about the goings on of the club, she knew going outside Charming would be a bad idea. She began to think about the things Charming didn’t have. She went over the types of locally owned businesses until an idea popped into her head.

Kozik came home for lunch and to check on her, and found her surfing the internet and reading business models for cafes. “A coffee shop,” he asked as he read over her shoulder.

She nodded and explained her train of thought. He agreed that staying inside Charming was better for all of them. She made him a quick lunch as they talked about locations. He offered to talk to Clay about what properties the Sons owned around town. 

After he left to head back to Teller-Morrow, Samantha started typing up her ideas and forming her new business model. She opened several documents to make lists of what she’d need to buy, permits, possible locations and several other things. 

Kozik got home that evening and found her in the same spot she’d been in when he left. She’d twisted her hair up in a bun and jabbed a pencil through it to hold it out of her face, but otherwise looked like she hadn’t moved. “Hey baby,” Kozik said as he approached the kitchen table, “There’s someone I want you to meet. She’s outside.” 

Samantha stood and followed Koz to the door. Laying on the front porch, without a care in the world, was a female, brindle pitbull. When Sam looked up at him, Kozik explained, “We broke up another dog fighting ring. They hadn’t really gotten far. I took her to the vet and she's in great shape. Looks like they planned on breeding her, not fighting.” He went on to explain what had went down that day and what the vet had said. 

“She’s perfect,” Sam exclaimed, hugging Kozik tightly. “What's her name?”

“You get to name her,” he said with a smile. 

“How about Minnie,” Sam asked. 

“Like the mouse,” Koz questioned, looking at her with amusement. 

“No, like Minerva McGonagall, the most badass witch ever,” Sam said with a smirk. “I gotta get all the Harry Potter movies so we can have a marathon.”

Kozik shook his head, “God you are such a nerd. Name her whatever you want. I gotta take the van back to the shop and get my bike.” 

“Come on Minnie, let's go inside,” Samantha coaxed her new companion through the door. 

\--------------------------

As it turned out, Minnie was well trained and didn't even need to be leashed for walks. Samantha started running in the mornings, instead of at the gym, and took Minnie along with her. Minnie just followed whatever pace Sam set, and stayed at her left side. Not even a stray cat could distract her.

Kozik was on a run to Tacoma one night and Minnie was in bed with Samantha when she began to growl. Minnie didn't growl often, or without reason, so Samantha grabbed her gun from the bedside table and clicked off the safety, making sure it was loaded. Minnie’s growls grew louder as a shadow moved down the hallway. 

Samantha quickly realized who it was a flicked the safety back on her gun. “Chill Minnie,” she firmly told the dog, who immediately quieted.

Happy stepped into the bedroom and cocked his eyebrow when he saw the gun in her hand and the dog on his side of the bed. “Expecting trouble little girl,” he asked.

“You’ve been gone for two weeks and I haven't heard from you, and Koz is on a run. I wasn't expecting anyone. This is Minnie. Koz rescued her for me.”

“Like the mouse?” Was all Happy said. 

“No! Like Minerva McGonagall, witch extraordinaire,” Samantha sighed. “I really gotta make you guys watch Harry Potter with me.” 

Happy shook his head, “Can I get in the bed?”

“Minnie, move,” Samantha said, nudging the big dog, who stood and walked to the foot of the bed and plopped back down. 

Happy crawled in bed and pulled Samantha close, burying his face in her mass of curls. “Missed you little girl,” he said gruffly. 

“Missed you too Hap. I missed you so damn much. Thank you for coming back to me,” she replied as she snuggled into him.

“I’ll always come back to you little girl. Never doubt that,” he promised. 

Kozik got home early the next morning and found Happy back home, and Minnie on his side of the bed. “Minnie, down” he said as he went to slide in the bed and found there was no room. 

The dog jumped off the bed and ambled out to the living room, probably to sleep in his recliner. Kozik crawled into the bed and snuggled against Samantha’s bare back, admiring her crow as he settled in. 

Samantha felt Kozik slide into bed with them and she cuddled back against him, “Hap’s home,” she mumbled with a silly smile on her face. 

“I see that,” Koz chuckled. “Go back to sleep baby.” 

“Mmm,” Samantha agreed and cuddled back into Happy’s chest, tugging Kozik tightly behind her, needing to have both of them as close as possible. 

Kozik happily curled around Samantha, glad to see his girl happy again. She’d been worrying herself sick over Happy’s absence and he was glad it’d come to an end. It only took a few minutes for a road weary Koz to fall asleep.

\-----------------------------

Samantha often found Happy sitting in the backyard, staring off into space. Sometimes she’d let him be, and other times she’d go out and sit with him. Often times when she went out, he’d pull her into his lap and hold her close. It was hard for the three of them to get back to their old lives after having Elena in their home, but they were managing. Happy and Koz went to work every day, Samantha picked up a few shifts at the bar, and they tried to stay busy around the house. 

They slowly changed Elena’s room back to a guest room and went on with their lives. They attended a few Friday night parties at the clubhouse and some weeks they still had Chinese Tuesdays and Disney Thursdays. Things eventually fell back to normal, or as normal as they could be when you were the Old Lady of two of the deadliest members of the Sons of Anarchy.


	14. Chapter 13

As life went back to some semblance of normal, Samantha picked up her plans for a cafe again. As it turned out, the club had purchased the old ice cream shop on Main Street and was willing to lease it to her for a fair price. She knew it’d come with other ‘costs’ later, but she was confident that Kozik and Happy would keep her safe from anything dangerous. 

She’d bought an espresso machine and started coming up with coffee recipes at home. Donna and Kozik were willing test subjects. Happy only drank black coffee so he tended to snarl his nose at her milky, sweet concoctions. He, as well as Kenny and Ellie, were willing test subjects for her baked goods though. Everyone was especially fond of her chocolate chunk cookies.

Samantha went into her savings and pulled out the money to order the machines and supplies she needed and went to work painting the old ice cream parlor. Curious citizens would peer into the shop windows, trying to figure out what she was doing with the old building. They hadn’t seen any activity since the ice cream shop had closed two years prior to the Sons buying the property.

She’d finished painting the walls a dark brown and was starting on the green and maroon trim and accents when her supplies started to arrive. Boxes of cups, lids, and napkins went into the storage room. The espresso machines, mini fridge and the case for baked goods all went in their proper places on the counters and floor. She spent the better part of the week directing prospects and delivery people from one place to another. 

She convinced Donna to work part time at the coffee shop, now that Kenny had started preschool. Donna had waited tables in high school and that seemed to be more experience than most of the applications she received had listed. She and Donna went through the applications and settled on a few to interview. 

The first couple of interviews were disastrous. The first one couldn’t keep her eyes off the prospect that was hanging up the menus. The second showed up in a miniskirt and pigtails. “Do they think this is a porn set,” Samantha huffed as she plopped down in a newly reupholstered booth beside Donna.

Their next few interviews were a little better. Mostly kids fresh out of college and needing a job, or fresh out of high school but not ready for college. Thankfully the rest of the applicants were polite and dressed appropriately to work at a coffee shop.

Finally, after a dozen interviews, they decided on 4 employees, including a bartender from Belladonna's to be the evening shift manager. “That was rough,” Donna said after they’d gotten through the last interview and hired their workers. 

“Let's hope these guys work out because I never want to interview anyone again,” Samantha said with a laugh. 

The next day the employees came in and filled out their new hire paperwork and helped set up the rest of the shop. The grand opening was set for Friday, two days away and Samantha wanted everything to be perfect. 

Friday morning came and Samantha was a bundle of nerves. “Baby it’s gonna be fine,” Kozik tried to soothe her. “Everything at the cafe is perfect.”

It was five in the morning and Samantha was pacing the living room. She’d woken a half hour earlier and couldn’t go back to sleep. The grand opening was scheduled for seven and she was petrified something would go wrong. “Come sit down little girl,” Happy said from his recliner, his voice even more gravelly with sleep.

Samantha slid into his lap and Happy began to rub her shoulders, thankful she’d at least stopped pacing. Both men had woken up when Samantha crawled out from between them, and were now trying to wake up so they could escort her to the coffee shop in a little while. “Today is going to be awesome,” Kozik assured her from his own recliner. 

Samantha’s shoulders were still tense and Happy could tell that nothing was calming her down. “Let's get dressed and go over a little early,” He suggested. “You can make sure everything is the way you like it before Donna and the others get there.” 

Samantha nodded and rose from Happy’s lap. The three went to the bedroom and took turns in the shower. By six they were out the door andon their way downtown. 

Everything in the shop was exactly how she’d left it. Happy went in the back and turned on the ovens while Samantha straightened the bottles of flavored coffee syrup and wiped invisible specks of dust from the counter. Kozik sat at the little bar and watched her, shaking his head. 

Donna showed up about fifteen minutes later and helped Samantha load the tins of muffin batter that they had made the night before, into the oven. They set out the basket of wrapped cookies and sliced pound cake that they’d finished the day before, and checked to make sure all the tables were clean. 

Mike and Ella, two of the employees they hired, showed up at exactly six-thirty, and tied on their aprons. When the ovens dinged, they pulled out the muffins and put more trays of batter in. They quickly filled the display case as the muffins came out of the oven. 

At six fifty-five Kozik called out, “There’s a line waiting to get in the door.” 

They unlocked the door at exactly seven and people poured in. Mike, Ella and Donna made coffee and served pastries while Samantha ran the register. Happy ended up refilling the ovens when the muffins started to run low by seven-thirty, and Kozik ran them out as they got done. Thanks to the guys, they were able to keep up with the high demand. 

By eight-thirty the crowd had slowed down and the tables were all full. Parents and their younger kids were eating muffins and sipping coffee and hot chocolate. Singles were seated at the bar with a piece of cake or a cookie and their coffee. It seemed like most of Charming had been in and grabbed coffee and breakfast, and the ones who hadn’t already been there were on their way. 

They received a call from the police department for fifteen coffees and muffins. Samantha and Donna got busy prepping their first large order while Mike and Elle kept up with the in store customers and Happy and Koz kept up with the oven in the back. 

The entire day was spent in much the same manner as the first couple of hours. There was a steady stream of customers. At two-thirty Samantha sent Donna, Mike, and Ella home. Her evening employees were due in at three and there was a lull in customers. 

Happy came behind the counter and pulled Samantha into his arms when they were alone in the shop. “Charming liked you,” he commented before kissing her. 

Samantha hummed in agreement and rested her head on Happy’s shoulder. “I'm exhausted,” she admitted. 

“The day’s half over,” Happy said, rubbing her back. “Before you know it, you’ll be home sucking my cock in the shower,” he teased, his voice low. 

She slipped her hand between them and cupped him, squeezing lightly, “We’ll see,” she said, pulling away as the door chimed. 

Chibs and Juice had come in the door. “Hey there lass, how’s business?” 

“Great.” Samantha said happily. “We were packed all morning.” 

“Clay sent us over for coffee and a sampling of your baked goods. Bobby’s a little offended that Clay wants muffins from someone besides him,” Juice said with a goofy grin. 

Samantha took the list from him and lined up cups on the counter. She made each drink and marked the cups before sticking them in a small box to make them easier to transport. She bagged muffins, cake and cookies and then rang everything up. Chibs paid her, they said their goodbyes, and then he and Juice carried everything out to the van parked in front of the shop.

Just as the guys walked out, her night manager and other employee, Beth and Daniel, walked in. Sam sent them to the back to clock in and get their aprons. The after school crowd started to appear shortly after her employees came in. Soccer moms between pick up and practice, exhausted teachers, and rowdy kids poured in the doors and she once again had to send Happy to load the ovens with muffins.

They made coffees and hot chocolates, and served up baked goods for a solid hour before it slowed down again. In the middle of the rush, Happy and Kozik had come through and kissed her cheeks. They had to go, Clay had called them in for church. 

Samantha and her employees took the down time to wipe down the tables and put new papers in the muffin tins. Samantha would make the next day’s batter before they went home for the night. They took turns taking their breaks, and were all ready when the after work and after dinner crowd started. Apparently a coffee shop on the main strip of Charming had been a great idea. 

As nine o’clock neared the crowd thinned to a trickle and they began their closing duties. Happy and Kozik came back just as Samantha was locking the front door. They sat at the little bar and watched as Samantha and Beth cleaned, and Daniel carried out the trash. 

When Beth and Daniel had been sent home, the guys followed Sam back to the back where she put cookies in the oven and started making muffin batter and mixing up pound cake batter. She pulled the cookies out and put the cakes in, and went to work on more cookie dough. Happy and Koz watched her work, occasionally stealing chocolate chips. 

She had Kozik go out and bag up thr muffins that were left in the case. She’d agreed to donate the leftovers at the end of the night to the San Joaquin County homeless shelter. It would be a nice surprise for those down on their lucky, and would be a tax write off for the business. 

Once the muffins were bagged, Happy and Koz put the bagged muffins, the leftover pound cake and most of the remaining cookies in a box so they would be ready to go in the morning when the shelter workers came around. They couldn’t help it of a few chocolate chunk cookies had fallen into their pockets. They w ere really good cookies. 

It was ten-thirty by the time everything was finished and clean, and Samantha was exhausted. She happily hopped on the back of Koz’s bike and held tight to him on the ride home. She was ready to go home and get some sleep so that she could come back and do it all again tomorrow. This was the part of owning a business that she’d missed.

\------------------------------

The first week of the cafe being open was hectic. Samantha worked open to close with her employees. She started delegating more of the evening duties to her employees so that soon she’d be able to go home at a decent hour. Kozik and Happy stopped in at least once a day, and the other Sons stopped in occasionally. Clay sent another big order over one day, this time sending Tig and Bobby. 

“You’re gonna have to teach me your lemon poppy seed muffin recipe darlin,” Bobby told her. “All the boys rave over them. You got me beat on that one for sure.” 

Samantha laughed and leaned over the counter to kiss Bobby’s cheek, “Yeah but those strawberry streusel muffins of yours put everything in this display case to shame.” 

Bobby grinned at her and they agreed to swap muffin lessons soon. She finished their coffees and boxed up their cookies and muffins while Donna went to the back to put in another pan of lemon poppy seed muffins before she left for the day. 

The cafe continued to run smoothly, allowing Samantha to start leaving the store in her night manager's hands, and rotating days off for her employees. Samantha was treating everyone well, and in turn Charming was treating her business very well. 

Samantha had taken Saturday off, and was stretched out on a lounge chair beside her pool, when she got a frantic call, insisting she come to the clubhouse. She didn't recognize the female voice, but figured it was a croweater and hopped out of her chair.

She threw a t-shirt and cutoff shorts on over her bikini, grabbed her keys, and rushed out the door. She jumped in her car and sped down the road. She didn't realize anything was wrong until she went to apply her brakes to slow down for the turn into Teller-Morrow, and nothing happened. She pumped the brakes, trying not to panic, but nothing was helping. Her car wasn’t slowing down and she was heading straight for the big curve just past the lot. 

Samantha tried to turn with the curve, hoping she could slow her car to a safe stop but it didn't work. Her car slid as she turned the wheel and it slammed into a large tree just off the aide of the road. She felt a sharp pain in her face before the world went black.


	15. Chapter 14

Juice was standing in the parking lot when he saw Samantha’s car screech by. “Shit! Hap! Koz!” he screamrd as he took off running toward the road. Everyone heard the car slam into the tree, and most of the club took off for the road. 

Juice reached the car first and yanked the driver's door open. He was shoved aside by Happy, who reached in and unbuckled Samantha’s seat belt, pulling her out and laying her on the ground. “She’s out cold.”

Kozik was already on the phone with emergency services and a siren could be heard in the distance. “Tig call Sara, she has next of kin for Sam.” 

Tig grabbed his phone and made the call as the ambulance was pulling up. Sara would meet them at the hospital. The paramedics wouldn’t let anyone ride with her, so everyone piled on their bikes and followed it to Saint Thomas. 

The emergency room waiting area was full of black leather when Sara walked in. She showed her paperwork to the nurse and was given a clipboard of paperwork to fill out. She sat with the bikers as she filled everything out, and wrote “Sons of Anarchy,” as family and allowed visitors. When she gave the clipboard back, the nurse raised her eyebrows but nodded. She’d just cleared the way for Happy and Kozik to stay with Samantha. 

They all sat in the waiting room, jumping each time the doors opened. They were all growing anxious for news when a nurse finally came out and called for Samantha Rossi’s family. Everyone stood and walked toward the nurse. Happy and Kozik were directly behind Sara, who quickly explained the situation to the nurse. 

The nurse gave a curt nod and explained that they were transferring Samantha, who was still unconscious, to the ICU for monitoring. She’d be getting another CT scan in the morning to check for brain swelling, though there was currently none. It would be a wait and see game, but for now she was in stable condition. 

At the good news, everyone except Happy, Kozik, and Sara left to try and figure out what had happened. They headed up to the ICU waiting room to wait. It was nearly half an hour before a nurse told they that they could come in two at a time. Sara went first, Kozik and Happy agreeing that they’d go in together. 

When Sara came out a few minutes later and they went in, neither man was prepared to see their fiery girl so still. She was breathing on her own, with an oxygen cannula in her nose, but her entire body was still. She wasn’t even that still when she slept and it unnerved them both. 

They took seats on opposite sides of her bed and held her hands. The hand Kozik held was in a cast up to her elbow, she’d broken her wrist in the accident. Happy carefully held the hand containing her IV. They looked at each other over her still body, “Someone’s gonna die,” Kozik said quietly. 

“A lot,” Happy agreed. 

They had been sitting with Samantha for over an hour when there was a quiet knock on the door. It opened and Chief Unser came in. “Sorry to disturb you boys, but I wanted to let you know, her brake lines were cut. You guys know anyone who might want to hurt her?” 

Neither man had any idea who would want to hurt Sam, unless it was to get back at one, or both, of them. They wouldn’t mention the latter to Unser though. It was something the club would take care of. 

Wayne shook his head, knowing exactly what they were thinking. “Just let me know if I can help,” he said with a sigh. “Or don’t. Whatever’ll help me sleep at night.” 

The old man exited the hospital room and Kozik and Happy’s attention went back to Samantha. The rise and fall of her chest, along with the steady pulse on the monitor was comforting to them, but her still form was discouraging. “You gotta wake up for us baby,” Kozik said, kissing her exposed fingertips. 

Happy remained silent, his eyes scanning Samantha’s face for any sign of movement. When he saw none, he told Kozik, “Stay with her. One of us is here always until we fix this. I’m gonna go see what the club knows. I’ll be back.” 

Kozik sat in the hospital room, carefully holding Samantha’s damaged hand in his own, until he dozed off with his head on the edge of her bed. He’d prayed for her to wake up, though he wasn’t sure that people like him had their prayers answered. 

\-------------------------------

“What do we know,” Happy asked as he barged through the big oak doors of the clubhouse. 

“Not much,” Jax informed him. “Some of the guys are out talking to your neighbors, trying to find out if anyone saw anything. We aren’t in it with anyone right now so unless this is an old grudge, we’re coming up empty.” 

Happy growled and punched the wall beside the bar. “It’s gotta be me. Someone targeted her because of me.” 

Before Jax could respond, his cell rang. “It’s Chibs,” he said before answering. A few words were exchanged and Jax hung up. “Your neighbor across the street saw a Mexican pull up in a low rider and go toward your door. Wasn’t paying much attention so they didn’t see where he went but said that they peeled out pretty quickly after they got there.” 

“Mayans,” Happy asked sharply. 

“No kuttes, low rider car, no bikes. Sounds like Byz-Lats, but I’ll call Alvarez first just in case,” Jax said. 

Happy grabbed a beer from behind the bar and attempted to distract himself while Jax went into church and called the Mayan president. He wasn’t usually so tense, but Samantha being hurt so soon after his mom dying had him on edge. The beer did little to distract him and he ended up pacing the bar instead.

Jax came out of the chapel with his phone still in his hand. “Alvarez says it's not Mayan ordered but if it's a rogue member of his club and we find them, he’s all yours. He suggested Byz-Lats too. We need to go to Diosa and talk to Nero.”Happy followed Jax out to their bikes and then out of the lot toward Diosa. 

The parking lot was mostly empty when they pulled in, but Jax recognized Nero’s car. They went inside and told the hostess why they were there. She disappeared for a moment and came back to lead them to Nero’s office. 

“Afternoon gentlemen, what can I do for you,” Nero said as he stood from his seat and shook Jax’s hand. He held his hand out to Happy as well, but Happy just stared at him. “Ok then,” Nero said as he sat back down. Jax sat, but Happy remained standing, just barely supressing the urge to pace the small room. 

Jax explained what had happened to Samantha and Nero frowned. “I’m not in the business anymore. My boy Fiasco took over. I’m retired, but I can ask around, find out what they’re doing.” 

“Give us a call as soon as you find out. We need to know who did this. You don’t go after Old Ladies, you understand that, right.” Jax asked Nero. 

“I do,” Nero said, nodding. “Anyone went after mi familia I’d be out for blood too.” 

Jax and Happy exited Nero’s office and made their way out of Diosa. Once they were on the parking lot, Jax asked, “What do you think?”

“Don’t know,” Happy answered. “We gotta find out who it was before I can kill them.”

\--------------------------------

Two hours later, Nero called Jax and gave him the bad news. “It’s Byz-Lats. Fiasco’s trying to make his reputation stronger.” 

“Well, I’m sorry for what we’re about to do,” Jax told the older man. 

“I tried to tell him to keep his head down and stay earning in his territory. I did it for years and never hurt anyone’s Old Lady. It’s his own fault. Do what you gotta do,” Nero said. “No hard feelings from me.”

It took two hours to gather all the Sons at the clubhouse. Kozik had come from the hospital, leaving Sara in the room with Samantha and two prospects outside the door. Clay had stepped down from the gavel, but he had also come to help get vengeance for Samantha. He counted her as not only a friend of the club turned Old Lady, but also a friend. 

They formulated their plan to take out the Byz-Lats. They were a small club, and only controlled about five blocks, so it wouldn't be a difficult job. They planned to take out everyone except Fiasco. Fiasco would be taken back to the barn and dealt with in whatever fashion Happy and Kozik saw fit. They all put their kuttes in the church safe and donned plain black hoodies when they rolled out. 

It turned out to be an easier job than they’d anticipated. A dozen bullets and the butt of a gun to the back of Fiasco’s head, and they were on their way to the old barn. Juice had been sent ahead to set things up for Happy and Kozik. He was waiting with the lights on and the doors open when they they pulled in. 

Fiasco was carried in, still unconscious and strung him up by his wrists. They left him hanging from the rafters and went outside to smoke a joint. They were just finishing up when they heard the Byz-Lat President start to stir. 

Happy and Kozik walked back into the barn together, and Fiasco’s eyes widened almost comically when they stepped into his field of vision. “What are you doing? Why am I hear? What the fuck man,” Fiasco spluttered. 

Happy smirked and Kozik snorted. They walked up on either side of him and each landed several blows to his ribs. They continued to hit him until several ribs had cracked. Happy stepped back and Kozik followed suit. “Do you know whose Old Lady you put in the hospital,” Happy asked. 

Fiasco paled. 

“You’re gonna die,” Kozik said simply. 

“Slowly,” Happy added as he unrolled his tools. 

Fiasco screamed for them. He screamed until his voice was gone and then he attempted to scream some more. Happy and Kozik took turns cutting, burning and beating Fiasco until he passed out and couldn't be woken. Happy put a bullet between his eyes and they carried him out to bury him. 

Once the blood was bleached from the floors and Happy’s tools were cleaned and packed away, they rode their bikes back to the clubhouse to clean up. Juice took their bloody clothes and burned them in a barrel while Happy and Kozik took showers. They scrubbed themselves until the water ran clear of Fiasco’s blood.

They got their kuttes from the safe in the chapel as the sun was coming up, and headed back to the hospital. Happy sent the prospects home while Kozik went in the room to relieve Sara. When Happy joined him, they took their seats on either side of the bed and waited. Neither man was willing to leave her side now that the threat was over. 

They dozed off for a few minutes before they were gently woken up by a nurse. “It’s time for her to go to CT,” the young woman explained. “You guys can wait here, or go get something to eat. We’ll be gone about forty-five minutes.” 

They stood and stretched, opting to head to the cafeteria for coffee. 

“This coffee is crap,” Kozik commented. 

“You’re just spoiled to Sam’s coffee,” Hap said. 

“Yeah,” Kozik agreed. “I am.”

They killed as much time as they could before heading back up to the ICU. The nurse was just hooking Samantha back to the monitors when they walked in. “Everything went well,” the nurse said with a smile. “The doctor will be in shortly.” She left the room, closing the door behind her. 

They retook their spots on either side of Samantha. Waiting like this was torture on both of them. They couldn't stand the thought of going home without her, so staying and watching over her was the only option. 

The doctor came in and explained that everything on the CT was fine. There was no swelling on her brain. Her only injuries were a knot on her head where her face hit the steering wheel, the broken wrist, and a few bruises. There was no reason that she shouldn't wake up within the day. 

Happy and Kozik were both relieved, but also more worried. There was no reason for her to be out, so why hadn’t she woken up yet? 

“She’s gonna be fine,” Kozik said, his voice betraying his fear. 

Happy just grunted and continued to watch Samantha. His hand never left hers, just hoping she’d move. 

Their phones rand a few times, brothers and friends checking on Sam. Their answers were always the same. Everything’s fine. No change.


	16. Chapter15

Samantha slowly came awake. The room was too bright, even with her eyes closed. Her arm felt heavy and she was under a pile of blankets that were keeping her just too warm for comfort. She tried to move her hand and realized it was being clasped tightly by someone. She wiggled her fingers and gasped when pain shot up her arm. 

“Baby,” she heard Kozik question. 

“Koz, what happened,” she whispered. Her throat was dry and it was hard to speak. 

“You wrecked your car sweetheart. Can you open your eyes,” he asked. 

“Light,” she croaked. 

The light directly above her went out, and a straw was held to her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to see Happy offering her a drink. “Nice to see those eyes again little girl,” he rasped. 

“How long was I out,” she questioned once she’d drank half the paper cup of water. 

“Three very fucking long days,” Happy answered. 

“You hit your head and broke your wrist in the accident. Otherwise, you’re fine,” Kozik supplied. “They didn't know why you were out for so long.”

Samantha took a moment to look at her boys. Their clothes were rumpled and they were both unshaven. Kozik’s hair was a mess and both of them had dark circles and bags under their eyes. “You’ve both been here the whole time, haven't you?” 

“The only time we left was to take care of the people who put you here. Sara and the prospects kept an eye on you then,” Kozik explained. 

“You both need to go home and shower and eat,” she demanded. 

Kozik chuckled, “Told you she’d be on our cases the minute she woke up man.” 

Happy shook his head. “Not going anywhere until we know you’re ok little girl.” 

Samantha pushed the red button on her bed rail and summoned a nurse. When the young woman came into the room, Samantha requested a doctor.”These two won't go home and shower until the doc says I’m ok. They both need it. Will you get him in here?” 

The nurse chuckled and went out to call Samantha’s doctor. She came back a few minutes later to check Samantha’s vitals and make sure she had mobility and feeling in her feet and legs. 

The doctor came in shortly and decided Sam was clear to be moved to a regular room. She convinced Happy and Kozik to go home and get cleaned up and eat real food. They left her with kisses and promises to be back as soon as possible. 

While they were gone Samantha was moved to her new room, given a lunch of jello, a popsicle, and chicken broth, and a dose of painkillers. She was relaxed against her pillows, her broken wrist resting on two, when Happy and Kozik came back in looking much better. 

“There’re my handsome men,” she said, smiling at them. “You both look much better.”

They came in and kissed her cheeks before sitting beside her on the bed. “How’re you feeling little girl,” Happy asked. 

“Pretty good. I had food and painkillers while you were gone,” she answered. 

They settled in the reclining chairs on either side of Samantha’s bed and watched the Hallmark movie that she’d put on before they got back. It was a sappy romance movie and both men had fallen asleep within fifteen minutes. Samantha grinned as she lowered her bed to a flatter position, her plan to get them to rest had worked. She dozed off soon after, the painkillers making it easy for her to rest. 

They were all three woken a little while later when a delivery driver from the florist knocked on the door. Kozik was closest so he opened the door and let the man in with the basket and vase of flowers he was carrying. Samantha thanked him and he hurried out of the room, seemingly afraid of the two leather wearing men in the room. 

Happy opened the cards on the flowers and handed them to Samantha to read. The large basket of flowers, which turned out to be a potted plant, was from SAMCRO, and the vase of wildflowers was from the employees at the bar. “They’re so sweet,” Sam said with a big smile. “I love those guys.” 

Donna came by after her shift at the cafe, learning from Opie that Sam was awake. She brought a bouquet of lilies from the employees at the coffee shop. Everything was running smoothly. The night manager was keeping up with the baking prep and everything was running smoothly during the day for Donna. 

Samantha was happy to hear how well her employees were doing. She was thrilled that everyone was still working hard in her absence. The citizens of Charming were still steadily supporting the business, and they had quite a few regular customers already. 

Donna left to go home and make dinner for her family, and Samantha was brought another tray of liquids for dinner. This time it was beef broth, orange jello, an orange popsicle, and ice tea. She crinkled her nose, but drank her dinner anyway.

She sent Happy and Kozik out to get their own dinner, and the nurse came in while they were gone. When Samantha complained about the food, the nurse told her that she had orders for a regular breakfast in the morning. She also offered to bring Samantha some graham crackers and peanut butter in about an hour, as long as she kept the liquids down again. 

Samantha happily accepted, and was sitting up in bed, waiting, when Happy and Kozik came back. They moved their chairs close to her bed and placed their hands on her thighs. It was as close as they could get with the wires, IV and broken wrist. She missed cuddling them. 

The nurse brought her crackers and let her know that after breakfast in the morning, they’d be getting her out of bed to walk. That meant she’d also be disconnected from the constant monitoring and IV. Samantha was excited at the prospect of a little freedom. 

\---------------------------

The next day was a welcome one. Samantha got disconnected from everything and had full use of one hand before breakfast. She was thrilled to see the crappy scrambled eggs, soft toast and bowl of bland oatmeal on her tray. The coffee was terrible, but Kozik had gone to get her a coffee and muffin from her shop, so that would be better soon. 

Happy was there as the nurse helped Samantha out of bed for the first time. She had fuzzy non slip socks on her feet, and a bathrobe tied tightly around her body as she shuffled to the bathroom. The nurse helped her into the bathroom and then stepped out to give her privacy. 

Samantha stared at her face in the mirror. There were fine stitches across the cut on the knot on her forehead. Her eyes had yellowish bruises under them, and the knot on her head was purple. Her hair was a knotted mess and she just looked and felt grimey. She washed her face and hands, and patted her face dry with the hand towel. She didn’t feel much better, but it would have to do for right now.

Happy was waiting on her when she opened the bathroom door. She was pretty steady on her feet, so the nurse allowed Happy to escort her on a walk to the end of the hall and back. By the time she was back in her room, Kozik was back with her coffee and muffin. 

She sat up in one of the chairs for a while, enjoying the delicious coffee from her shop. Happy went home to get her some soft clothes and her shower supplies. The nurse was going to tape a bag around her arm and Kozik was going to help her wash herself when Hap got back. 

She started to get tired as she neared the end of her coffee, and Kozik helped her back into bed. “Lay with me,” she begged as he went to step away. 

Kozik crawled into the bed with her and let her snuggle into his chest. She rested her broken wrist on his side and he held her close. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the homey smell of her husband. Kozik kissed her forehead as she dozed off to sleep. 

A little while later Happy came back and found both Samantha and Kozik asleep in the bed. He couldn’t help but smile at them. Samantha looked peaceful and Koz was finally resting. Happy put the bag he’d packed for Sam in the bathroom and sat down in the chair closest to Samantha’s back. He placed his hand on her hip and closed his eyes. 

Happy was awakened when the nurse came in to check Samantha’s vitals. He patted her hip to get her to untangle from Kozik so that the nurse could get to her uninjured arm. When the nurse was finished, Sam asked for her arm to be wrapped so she could shower. 

Kozik helped her to the bathroom and out of her clothes. Once he got the water to a comfortable level he helped Sam into the shower, then shed his own clothes and got in with her. He scrubbed her hair and then conditioned it, being mindful of the knot on her forehead. He used a comb to go through her hair and detangle it while the conditioner was still in it, and then rinsed her hair. He helped her scrub her body, and then massaged her shoulders under the hot water. 

He helped her out once she was clean and relaxed. He wrapped her hair in a towel and dried her body quickly, before drying himself. He hurried into his clothes as she sat on the toilet lid. He helped her into her underwear and pajama pants, and then put the non slip socks back on her feet. He worked her hair with the towel, drying it and then combing it out again. He made sure she was nice and dry before he untaped the bag on her arm and helped her into the tank top Happy had packed her her. 

Samantha grinned when she realized she was wearing Kozik’s old SAMCRO tank top and a pair of fuzzy pajama pants with multi colored skulls on them. “I’m reppin your club today I guess. “

Kozik laughed and kissed her softly, “Glad you're feeling better.” 

Happy knocked on the door, checking to see if they were ok. Samantha reached over and opened the door with her good hand, allowing Happy to see for himself that she was fine. He smiled when he saw her standing on her own, looking much better with her damp hair starting to curl around her face and her skin soft and clean. “You look better little girl,” he said. 

“Thanks Killer, I feel better too,” she said as she leaned up to kiss him. She slowly made her way out of the bathroom and back to her bed with one of her husbands at each side. 

They watched TV together until lunch time. When Samantha saw the soup and soggy sandwich that she’d been brought, she begged the guys for something else. Happy called the clubhouse and had a prospect go to the diner and get them all the plate lunch of the day, plus a side salad for Sam. 

The prospect was there within twenty minutes and Samantha squealed with delight when she saw the chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans from Hannah’s. She inhaled her lunch and set the salad to the side for later. 

She got up and down several times, going to the bathroom and walking the halls. Either Kozik or Happy was by her side the entire time. They weren’t going to let her out of their sight for a while. She barely convinced them to stay outside the bathroom door.

The doctor came by to see her and let them know that they’d repeat a CT scan in the morning, and if everything was still fine, she could go home with strict orders to rest, after lunch tomorrow. Happy and Kozik looked nervous, but Samantha was thrilled. She felt great and was ready to sleep in her own bed with both her men. 

They enjoyed burgers from the cafeteria for dinner, and Donna brought them cookies from the cafe after her shift. It’d been another good day at the shop, and Donna had brought Kenny and Ellie for a quick visit with Sam. They both crawled in bed with Samantha and gave her lots of snuggles.   
When the Winstons left, Kozik and Happy pulled their chairs closer to Sam’s bed and settled in for the night. They were all hopeful for the CT results in the morning, even if the guys were anxious.


	17. Chapter 16

Samantha laid as still as possible as the CT scanner whirred around her. She was trying to make it go by as quickly as possible by keeping still. She was hoping everything still looked good, so she could go home with her boys.

Once the scan was complete, Samantha hopped off the table and sat in the wheelchair to be pushed back to her room. Happy and Koz were waiting on her when she got back, and they both rose to help her from the chair before she held up her hands. “I can get up boys, I promise.” 

Despite her protests, they stood on either side of her as she rose from the chair and took the two steps to her bed. She was feeling so much better that she almost felt like their worry was silly. She didn't voice that to either of them though. She knew they had been terrified while she was unconscious. 

Sara came by shortly after she was settled back in bed. She’d stopped by the cafe and picked up coffee and muffins for the three of them. She’d also brought payroll and payouts for Samantha to sign. “Sorry to bring work to the hospital but everyone needs their paychecks and we need liquor at the bar.” 

Samantha waved off her apology and signed the documents. She’d just finished handing everything back to Sara when the doctor came in smiling. “You’re free to go home today,” he said. “Light activity only, for a week. Follow up with your doctor for more specifics after that.” 

The doctor left, wishing Samantha luck, and Sara offered to stay to drive her home since her car had been totaled. Samantha agreed, frowning at the thought of her car. 

Happy and Kozik packed up her things, and carried her flowers out to Sara’s car while they waited on the discharge papers. They came back upstairs just in time to see Samantha signing them. Sara hurried downstairs to get her car, and they were ready to leave. 

\------------------------------

Back at home, Samantha felt so much better. Kozik and Happy had tried to get her to take a nap but she’d immediately blown that idea off. She headed for the backyard and sat in one of the chairs on the patio. The fresh air was comforting after being in the hospital.

She was enjoying the sun on her face when Happy came out and sat beside her, “Tell me what you remember little girl.”

Samantha thought for a moment before going into detail about the day of her accident. She’d just mentioned the woman’s phone call when Happy interrupted her, “A woman,” he asked sharply. 

“Yeah I figured it was a sweetbutt since it came from the clubhouse phone,” Samantha explained. 

“You’re sure it was the clubhouse phone,” he questioned. 

“Yeah Hap, the number was saved in my phone as ‘clubhouse’ I know it was the clubhouse line.”

“God Dammit,” Happy cursed, slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair. 

Kozik stepped outside, “What’s going on,” he asked.

“Tell him everything you just told me,” Happy told Samantha. 

She went into the story again and Koz inhaled sharply when she mentioned a woman calling from the clubhouse. “Why are you guys so freaked out about that,” she asked.

“Nothing was going on that day. We were all just working on cars and fucking around when Juice saw your car fly by and then we heard you slam into the tree. There was no reason for you to have been called over,” Kozik explained. 

“Someone in the clubhouse set you up,” Hap growled. 

“Who was at the clubhouse that day,” Koz asked. 

“Call Juice. Tell him to bring his laptop and keep his mouth shut,” Samantha suggested. 

“Have him bring Chibs too,” Happy added as Koz pulled out his phone. 

Kozik made the call and they waited. When they heard Harleys pulling into their driveway, they went inside to meet Chibs and Juice. 

“What’s going on guys,” Juice asked as he sat his laptop bag on the coffee table.

Kozik filled the two men in on what they’d discovered. They both paled when they realized that someone close to them had consorted with the Byz-Lats to get Samantha hurt, or worse. 

“We need you to do your thing and look at the server for the cameras and see who was at the clubhouse twenty minutes before my accident,” Sam added, when Kozik finished explaining what had happened. 

Juice pulled his laptop out and got to work. He’d logged into the secure server at the clubhouse in minutes and was going through the security footage a minute later. “Shit,” he said under his breath. 

“What,” everyone else demanded at the same time. 

“We gotta get Jax over here,” he said, swallowing hard. “There was only one woman at the clubhouse at the time of the wreck.”

“Who,” Happy demanded.

Juice took a deep breath, “Gemma.”

“That bitch,” Samantha exclaimed. 

“I thought she had chilled out,” Juice said. 

“She had, but it was Clay’s doing. When Hap’s mom got sick he told me Gemma wasn’t going to bother me anymore because it was obvious I was good to the guys,” Samantha explained. “I guess since Clay moved out, she’s focused on me again.” 

“I’m going to kill her,” Happy growled. 

“Calm down brother,” Chibs tried to soothe, “Gemma’ll get what's coming to her, when the time is right.” 

“Get Jax over here,” was all Happy said as he paced the floor. 

Juice made the call this time, asking Jax to come and bring Tig. The group sat around in stunned, angry silence as they waited for the other two men. Soon they could hear Harleys and Happy went to the door to let them in. 

“Did someone call church without informing the Pres,” Jax joked, smile falling from his face when he saw the seriousness of the room. “Whats going on guys,” he asked. 

Samantha started the story, telling Jax everything she remembered from the morning of the accident. Kozik took over, filling in why they’d called Juice over. Juice finished the story by showing the surveillance camera footage to Jax and Tig. 

“Shit,” Jax said. “My mom?” 

“Aye brother. Gemma,” Chibs confirmed. 

“You know I’m not letting this go,” Happy growled. 

“I know brother. I don’t expect you to,” Jax said. “Just...damn.” 

Chibs patted Jax on the shoulder. “Damn indeed Jackie-boy. How do we handle this?” 

“I don’t know,” Jax admitted. “She’s on house arrest so you can't just take her out back and shoot her.” 

“I could,” Happy growled. 

“No babe,” Samantha said. “You can’t because they’d figure it out too quick.” 

“The lass is right, the feds are already breathing down our necks,” Chibs reasoned. 

“So what, we just let it go,” Hap asked angrily. 

“No,” Kozik said. “We don’t fucking let it go. We play it smart. She can’t disappear while she’s being monitored.” 

Happy reluctantly agreed with Kozik, but continued to pace the floor, until Samantha asked him to sit with her. He lifted her from her seat and settled her into his lap in the recliner. “Better little girl,” he asked. 

“Thank you Hap,” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

They continued to brainstorm until deciding to shelve their planning until Gemma was off house arrest. They’d let her think she had gotten away with it, until the time was right. They’d take her out when she least expected it. 

Juice went online and ordered pizza, and they sat around trying to talk about happier things. When the pizza got there Jax insisted on paying while Samantha put a movie on Netflix and they all lost themselves in the TV and food for a while. 

\--------------------------------

Happy and Koz took turns going to work that week. They still wouldn’t let her out of their sight for longer than it took to use the bathroom. Samantha felt fine but neither were convinced until after her follow up appointment. Her doctor had given her the all clear to work, drive, and have sex as usual. 

She couldn’t drive because her car had been totaled in the accident. She also couldn't ride on the back of the guys’ bikes because of the cast on her arm. None of them wanted her to fall off because she lost her grip. Happy drove her around in the TM van for the first week, but she got irritable and insisted they go car shopping. 

Happy was infuriating to shop with. There was something wrong with every car she liked. The paint was ugly, the interior was the wrong color. Who knew you could be so picky about a vehicle you wouldn't even be driving. 

Samantha gave up shopping with Happy and had Koz take her another day. She picked out a white hard top Jeep Wrangler with a black top. Happy rolled his eyes when he sae it, but otherwise kept his opinions to himself. 

Glad to finally be able to get out of the house on her own, Samantha went back to work at the cafe. She wasn’t able to make the drinks with the cast on her arm, but she ran the register during the rushes and was able to do the day time baking. Getting to spend time with Donna again was a bonus too. 

“God I missed you,” Donna said shortly after the morning rush on Samantha’s first day back. 

“You’re just saying that because you hate running the register,” Sam teased back. 

They went into the back together to put muffins in the oven, and to grab a blob of raw cookie dough to snack on while they took their breaks. “That too,” Donna admitted, “but I missed my friend.” 

Samantha hugged Donna as they closed the oven doors and headed out back to enjoy a little sunshine before they had to go back to work so that the other morning employees could take their breaks. “I missed being here. The boys were driving me nuts,” she confided. 

Donna laughed, “I can just imagine. They never left your side at the hospital.” 

“They never left me alone at home either. I know they were worried, but holy shit. I can pee by myself,” Samantha complained. 

Donna chuckled and the two continued talking and catching up. It was nice to have a conversation without having Hap or Koz over their shoulders. Samantha didn’t hide anything from either of them but knowing she had privacy was nice. 

When their break was over, they headed back inside. Samantha sent her other employees on their breaks while Donna pulled the muffins out of the ovens. They refilled the display case and made themselves a drink while they waited for the next wave of Charming residents. 

Being back at work was good for Samantha. Her mood improved dramatically and it made their home life easier. Happy and Kozik were both back at work and Koz even went on a short run to Indian Hills the second week that she was back at work. 

It was while Koz was in Nevada that she finally got Happy to treat her normally again. He’d been treating her like she’d break and she was missing the rough edges that he usually had. “Fuck me Hap,” she said as she straddled his lap, resting her arms over his shoulders. 

Happy’s hands went to her hips as he leaned in to kiss her softly. She nipped at his lip and deepened the kiss. Happy tried to pull back and slow her down but she wasn't having it that night. She ground her hips against his, feeling his erection forming against her. “Need you so bad Hap,” she groaned into his ear. 

“Slow down little girl,” he warned, but she cut him off. 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “No slowing down. I want you hard and fast. Make me scream your name Hap. Fuck me.” 

Happy groaned and thrust up against her. “You’re playing with fire little girl,” he rasped. 

“Burn me Killer,” she taunted. 

Suddenly Happy flipped her on to her back and yanked her pajama shorts off right there on the couch. She yelped in the high pitched way that only a girl can, and called out, “Yes! Hap!” 

Happy blazed a trail of kisses down her neck and then pulled back to rip her tank top over her head. He squeezed her bare breasts and growled, “Mine.” 

He continued to kiss and nip at her skin as he slipped down the basketball shorts he’d changed into that night. She felt him hard and ready at her entrance and thrust her hips up to meet him. Happy groaned as he buried himself inside her. 

He immediately started thrusting at a punishing pace that had Samantha moaning and crying out quickly. Her good hand was around his shoulder, her nails digging into his back as he fucked her into the sofa. It wasn’t long before she was screaming her first release, and he kept up the pace as he rode out her orgasm. 

Happy leaned back, pulling Samantha’s legs over his shoulders as he continued fucking her. “Fuck, little girl. You feel so good,” he grunted. Reaching between their bodies he rubbed his thumb across her clit in time with his thrusts. Samantha cried out his name as his hips stuttered and they came together. 

Allowing her legs on fall on either side of him, Happy leaned down to kiss her as they came down. “God I missed that,” Samantha said breathlessly.


	18. Chapter 17

Four weeks later Samantha had her cast off and had, for the most part, convinced the boys that she would be fine. Happy had started going on the occasional run, though it was obvious he and Koz tried not to be gone at the same time. She’d finally lost the prospect tail that she’d had since she got out of the hospital too. 

It was Friday evening and Samantha was in the shower when she heard Hap and Koz come in from work. She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and stepped out of the shower. She was wrapping a towel around her body when Koz stuck his head in the bathroom, “Diner before the party,” he asked. 

“Sure,” she agreed as she ran a wide toothed comb through her towel dried hair. She’d leave it to dry in natural curls. 

Once she’d made her way into the bedroom, she found Happy sitting on the bed and walked to him. “Hey Killer,” she greeted, kissing his lips. 

He looked up at her and smirked as he yanked her towel off. “Hey little girl.” 

Samantha smirked back at him and walked over to her dresser, putting a little extra sway in her hips. She chose a matching black lace bra and boy shorts, and slipped them on under Happy’s heated gaze. 

She went into their closet and came out in a pair of jeans and a fitted tank top, with a pair of low heeled black boots in her hand. “Ready to go Killer,” she grinned over at him as she slipped the boots on and started out of the bedroom. 

“Bring the Jeep,” Koz told her. “We might have club business later.” 

They left the house in a bit of a parade, Hap and Koz leading Samantha’s Jeep to the diner.  
Their favorite corner booth was open so Hap and Koz slid in on either side of Samantha. They picked up their menus and glanced over them, but ended up ordering their usual burgers and fries. Koz and Sam ordered chocolate shakes while Happy got strawberry. 

Their food was brought out quickly and they dug in. Happy shook his head at Sam and Koz as they dipped their fries into their shakes. Hap was a strictly ketchup guy. Sam hadn’t even been able to get him to try a fry dipped in the ice cream.

They enjoyed their quiet mini date before the party. Conversation was always easy between them and they always loved the burgers at Hannah’s. It was the perfect way to relax before heading to the club party to bullshit with the other brothers.

\------------------------------

Happy was in the ring with Tig for a friendly boxing match. They were knocking the absolute shit out of each other. Samantha stood at one corner of the ring, holding Happy’s shirt, kutte, and rings. Sara was beside her holding for Tig. Brothers were making bets and cheering around the ring as the croweaters handed out beer and shots. Samantha and Sara were cheering foe their respective men, though neither of them really enjoyed watching them fight.

Blood from Tig’s freshly split lip splattered across the mat and Bobby jumped in the ring to break them up. Hap was declared the winner and he and Tig hugged it out. Hap’s arms were raised in triumph and Tig slapped him on thr back good naturedly.

Samantha smiled up at Happy as he hopped down from the ring. He pulled her close and kissed her roughly, “Good fight Killer,” she said. Happy took his shirt, kutte, and rings and put them all back on.

A croweater came up and brought them all beers. Happy steered Samantha back into the clubhouse and over to where Koz was playing pool with Opie. He left Sam with Koz, and went to talk to Jax. She watched as Jax and Happy disappeared behind the church doors 

“What was that,” she asked Koz. 

“Just don’t want you alone with so many of Gemma's little minions around,” Kozik answered, pretending to nibble on her ear so he could speak quietly without anyone noticing. 

Samantha shivered, his breath tickling her. “Something going on?”

“Not yet. We’ll tell you when there is. Just staying ready,” he explained before nibbling on her ear for real this time. 

“Mmmm Koz,” she whimpered.

“Your shot brother,” Opie called, grinning when Samantha shot him a dirty look. 

Kozik kissed her neck and went back to his game. Sam sat on the edge of the table and watched them. She didn’t have to do anything to distract Opie, he was such a terrible pool player. “Why do you keep playing Opie,” she asked with a laugh when he completely missed his second shot in a row. 

Opie grinned and shrugged, “It's fun even if I do suck at it.”

Happy walked up and stood between Sam’s legs as she perched on the edge of the table, “Hey little girl.” 

“What’s up Killer,” she asked as she looked up at him. 

“I gotta run an errand with Jax and Tig. You stay here with Koz,” he told her. 

“Sure,” she said was a shrug. She wasn’t planning on going anywhere alone anytime soon. 

Hap left, and Opie and Koz finished their game. Opie wandered off to grab another beer and Koz turned his attention to Samantha. “Wanna grab a drink and find a seat?” 

They went to the bar and grabbed their beers. They leaned against the bar, surveying the room before Kozik asked, “You wanna go home baby?” 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “There’s enough going on here. I don’t think they need us to keep the party going.” The party had thinned out, hang arounds gone home, and patches pairing off with croweaters or, in Opie’s case, headed home to Old Ladies. Soon, all that would be left would be the pornographic end to the night, and they preferred to keep their sex life somewhat private.

They dropped their half drunk beers into a trash can and headed out. Kozik followed Samantha’s Jeep home, and into the garage. As usual, he made her wait while he checked the house. He then locked everything up while she got ready for bed. 

When Kozik made it to the bedroom Samantha was laying on the bed, completely nude. He shed his kutte, folding it and laying it on the dresser, before toeing off his boots and joining her on the bed. She was laying on her stomach when he covered her body with his own. 

“Too many clothes,” she moaned as Kozik pushed her hair to the side and started kissing her neck. 

Kozik chuckled and bit the spot where her neck met her shoulder and then raised up to pull off his shirt. Just as he leaned back down and pressed his chest against her back, to start kissing her again, the pre-pay in his pocket started ringing. “Fuck,” he muttered as he pulled out his phone. “Yeah,” he growled into the speaker. 

Samantha turned to look at Koz when he quickly got off the bed, “We’ll be right there,” he said to the person on the other end of the call. 

Samantha got out of bed and grabbed her discarded clothes while Koz hung up the phone and put his kutte and boots back on. “Follow me to the clubhouse,” was all he said before they both grabbed their keys and took off. 

Back at the clubhouse in minutes, Sam rushed in after Kozik. They found Happy sitting in a chair in the chapel, having his head stitched up by Chibs. “What the fuck,” she asked. 

“Just a graze,” Happy grunted. “Who called you?”

Samantha looked to Koz for an answer, but it was Tig who replied, “I called ‘em brother. Not having my balls busted when they found out.” Tig held his hands up in surrender when Happy glared at him. 

“Thank you Tig,” Sam said softly as she walked over to Happy. She watched Chibs work for a moment, before looking in Hap’s eyes. “Don’t leave me,” was all she said before going to sit at the bar with her back to everyone else. 

Kozik walked up beside her and started to put his hand on her back but before he could, she whispered, “Please don’t,” so he stepped back and gave her space. She was clinging to her sanity by a thread and it would break if anyone touched her.

Samantha didn’t turn around again until Chibs was finished and Happy was standing behind her. Still hidden from most of the room, she turned to look up at her Killer. Her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot from trying not to cry. “Don’t leave me,” she whispered again. 

Happy kissed the top of her head and mumbled, “Not going anywhere little girl,” into her hair as he hugged her close. 

Happy wasn’t entirely comfortable with the level of affection he was displaying in front of his brothers, but he knew that sometimes he needed to step out of his comfort zone to make Samantha feel better. This was one of those times. He held her close to his chest as she began to cry, shielding her shaking body from view. Quiet sobs were muffled by his shirt and stomach. He rubbed her back to try and soothe the shaking of her shoulders. 

Her crying soon slowed and when she was able to pull away from Happy, she realized that everyone but Koz had left the room to give them privacy, “Sorry,” she said quietly. 

“It's ok little girl,” Happy said. “Let's go home.” 

The three of them headed back home. Happy rode in the Jeep with Samantha at her insistence. She couldn’t let his hand go the entire ride home. 

Samantha crawled in bed with Hap and Koz on either side of her. She clung to Happy with one arm while she held Koz’s hand that was draped across her with the other. She hated how close she had come to losing them. Happy being shot tonight just brought back the fear from the day Kozik was shot over a year ago. 

“We’re here baby,” Kozik murmured into her hair as she squeezed his hand. 

“Not leaving either,” Happy said quietly.


	19. Chapter 18

It was two weeks before Thanksgiving when Gemma was released from house arrest. Apparently the feds weren’t done messing with the Sons, or their families though. 

Samantha received a frantic call from Sara at the bar. It was Friday evening, half an hour before opening and the ATF had shut down the bar and were ripping it apart. Samantha hung up the phone and called her attorney on her way out the door. 

When she reached the bar, Ron Moore, her attorney, was just pulling in. They walked into the chaos together. 

ATF agents were everywhere. Pictures were ripped off the walls and tossed in the floor, shattering the glass. Her computers were being seized, along with her file cabinets and every scrap of paper in her office. “Excuse me, I need to see your warrant,” Ron’s voice boomed over the noise in the room. 

A long haired woman in an ill-fitting business suit walked over to them and handed the search warrant to Ron, “I’ll also need the name and credentials of the agent in charge here,” Ron informed her. 

“That’d be me, Special Agent June Stahl,” the woman informed them. “And you must be Ms. Rossi. Or is it Lowman? Or Kozik?” Stahl showed her credentials to the attorney as she stared at Samantha. 

Samantha just looked at the ATF agent and blinked. She knew better than to open herself up to anything with the feds. Ron would handle everything. She watched her attorney copy down Stahl’s name and badge number before handing the information back to the agent.

Samantha watched the agents in her bar as Ron went over the warrant. “Stop,” he called out loudly. “This warrant is dated incorrectly. Put everything down and leave this establishment immediately. This is dated with tomorrow’s date and is therefore not an active warrant.” 

Stahl tried to argue with Moore, but Ron wasn’t having it. Once the ATF was packed up and gone, Ron snapped pictures of the damage that they’d done and headed out. “I’m going to the courthouse to file a motion to stop them from coming back,” he said as he walked out of the building.

Samantha helped Sara do a quick clean up so they could open on time. Once they were finished she went outside to call Happy. When he answered, she explained what had happened so that he could warn Jax. “Ron headed them off and is on his way to try and put a stop to it, but I’m pretty sure she’s got a hard on for you boys.” 

Happy told her to keep her head down and he’d let Jax know what was going on. She told him she loved him and he grunted before hanging up. She looked at the phone and shook her head before sticking the phone back in her pocket, a fond smile on her face. 

\-------------------------------

It was a week before Stahl showed up at the coffee shop. She didn’t try and start anything, she just ordered coffee, black with one sugar, and sat in a booth taking up space. It annoyed Samantha to no end, but she instructed the employees to ignore the agent unless she was ordering something. “Just be polite,” she told them. They all went on about their duties, pretending Stahl was just any other customer. 

This went on for four days before Samantha called Ron to let him know what was happening. Ron sighed, “I’m not sure I can do anything, but I’ll try.” 

Samantha thanked her attorney and got back to work. It wouldn't be long before the small lunch crowd came in and she wanted to be prepared. They’d run out of muffins during lunch the day before and she didn't want that happening again. 

Ron had a cease and desist letter delivered to Stahl’s hotel room that night, by Chief Unser himself. It detailed that Stahl should stop stalking Samantha Rossi and her businesses, and if the ATF needed to speak with Ms. Rossi, they could do so through himself. It wasn’t a court order but it would go a long way to show a judge that the ATF agent was out to disrupt Samantha’s life. 

Samantha knew from Happy that the ATF had been to the clubhouse and torn it apart, much like they’d done her bar. Stahl had gotten her warrant correct that time and there was nothing that the club lawyer, Ally Lowen, could do to stop them. The Sons were still patching things up over there. 

She knew in her heart that the ATF probably had good reason to suspect the Sons. Samantha knew her boys were far from innocent. She’d met Koz during a business deal gone wrong. She just hoped they were careful enough to avoid prison time. 

\------------------------------

Stahl didn’t show back up at the coffee shop or the bar. Other agents occasionally came in and bought coffee and pastries but they didn’t stick around to stare at her or her employees. Samantha’s life started to feel normal again. She worked at the cafe during the week, did inventory at the bar on Fridays, and relaxed at home on the weekends. She took Minnie for a run every morning before she went to work. She loved the quiet time every day with her big baby.

She’d hired another employee for each shift at the coffee shop and two more part time bartenders for the bar. Both the coffee shop and the bar were staying busy and Samantha discovered that they couldn't quite keep up by themselves. The new employees were working out well and Sam was able to spend more time at home and worry less. 

There hadn’t been a Friday night party in a couple of weeks because of the ATF destroying the clubhouse, but one was due that week and everyone was expected to be there. All patches were required for a vote before the party and everyone else was encouraged to come celebrate the repair of the clubhouse. Samantha and Sara were both going to support their guys. 

Sara rode from the bar to Samantha’s house and they got ready together. Sam opted for boots instead of her normal flip flops, and Sara was in ballet flats. They stuck with their regular jeans and tank top routine though. 

They rode to the clubhouse and got in, noticing not many vehicles were there. When they went in, it was all families, no pornstars or croweaters to be found. Donna was there with the kids, Gemma was there with a sneer on her face, and TO’s Old Lady and kids were there. “This is new,” Sam said as she and Sara walked up to Donna. 

“Jax’s idea, Donna explained. “Wanted to have a family friendly night.”

Sam chuckled, “Juice’s not gonna know what to do with himself. No ‘ladies’ around to entertain him. 

Donna pointed to the tv in the corner, “Juice brought his Xbox to play with the kids.” 

“Whose kids are those,” Sam asked as she nodded toward two little girls playing with Ellie.” 

“Apparently those are Bobby’s daughters. They’re spending the weekend with their dad. I guess he just found out about them. He thought he only had boys up until the girl showed up with them this morning.” 

“Wow,” Sara said, her jaw dropping. 

“That’s nuts,” Sam agreed. 

Sam grabbed beers for the three of them from the prospect behind the bar, and they sat around watching the kids play. The guys were in church for about thirty minutes longer before the doors opened and they filed out. They all headed for their families or Old Ladies, and the single guys joined in here and there, or grabbed cues and started to play pool. 

Happy pulled Samantha into his lap and she stretched her legs out to put her feet in Koz’s lap when they all settled on one of the couches. The prospect brought them fresh beers and they sat around watching Opie’s kids play with Bobby’s and TO’s. 

“You ever want kids,” Happy asked as they watched Ellie take off running from Kenny, who had tried to wipe a booger on her. 

“Nope, why do you,” she responded.

“Hell no, I just wanted to make sure.,” Happy said, sounding relieved. 

Sam already knew Koz didn’t want kids, they’d talked about it in the early days of their relationship. Sam had wanted to make sure Koz wasn’t the picket fence type. Koz had responded by telling her, “It’s hard to walk around naked with little kids in the house.” 

As the night went on, the kids started to get tired, so first TO took his family home, then Opie and Donna said their goodbyes. Finally Bobby came over to Samantha and asked if she would follow him home with his girls in her Jeep. He had a truck at home, but they only lived a few blocks from Bobby, so she agreed. 

Happy and Koz followed behind the Jeep as Samantha drove Bobby’s girls home. She learned that their names were Rebecca and Victoria, but they like to be called Becca and Tori. Becca was the talker, Tori didn’t say a word the entire ride over. Samantha dropped them with Bobby and then headed home with Hap and Koz still close behind her. 

Once they got home and everything was locked up, Samantha made them a frozen pizza since they’d skipped dinner. They sat on the couch together and watched a movie. Sam laid her head in Koz’s lap so that he could run his fingers through her hair. She draped her legs and bare feet over Happy’s lap and smiled when he started to rub her feet. “You two spoil me,” she said, glancing between them. 

“It’s because we love you,” Kozik answered. 

Happy just grunted. Even if he’d been willing to show emotion to comfort her, he still wasn't comfortable with it. He prefered the typical gestures, like the current foot massage. 

After the movie was finished, the trio went down the hallto get ready for bed. Samantha ended up in the shower with Kozik, and they got a lot dirtier before they actually got clean. 

Samantha's moans echoed off the walls, making Happy groan as he brushed his teeth. The more he listened to Samantha and Kozik, the hornier he got. He tossed his toothbrush down, stepped out of his shorts and into the shower. 

Kozik had Samantha bent over, her hands resting against the wall of the shower. When Happy entered the shower they turned so that Samantha could hold onto Happy’s thighs and he could feed her his cock. She moaned around him as he slid down her throat. 

Kozik picked up the pace, pushing Samantha down on Happy’s cock as he thrust into her. The two men fucked her from both ends, causing her to cry out her release around Happy’s cock as Kozik finished inside her. Kozik slowly released her so that she could kneel in front of Happy. 

She doubled her efforts as Happy grabbed a fistful of her hair. Happy leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes. He felt that familiar tightness in his balls and grabbed Samantha’s head tighter, holding her close to her body as he came down her throat. 

Happy pulled Samantha from her kneeling position and kissed her roughly. “Good little girl,” he growled in her ear, making her shiver. 

“We should probably shower before the water gets cold,” Koz suggested, grabbing his body wash. 

Happy and Samantha joined him in getting clean. Scrubbing up and taking turns rinsing under the two showerheads. Samantha enjoyed the view as the soapy water cascaded down their hard bodies.

Kozik got out first, toweling off and heading to the bedroom to get dressed. Happy finished next, slipping back into the basketball shorts he’d been wearing before he got in the shower. That left Samantha alone in the bathroom, to wash her hair and get ready for bed. It didn't take her long to finish showering and then braid her damp hair.

It was only a few minutes before Sam was joining Kozik and Happy in bed. She had to crawl across Happy to take her stop between them. Both men closed in on each side of her, holding her close. They’d grown accustomed to touching each other in their sleep. It started out as necessity, in order to both hold her, but had become just another part of falling asleep. 

\-----------------------------

The heat from the ATF died down once they weren’t able to pin anything on the Sons. Ron Moore had successfully thwarted Stahl’s attempts to harass Samantha. He’d even managed to force the ATF to pay for the damages they’d caused at Belladonna’s. 

Thanksgiving had been a quiet affair. Happy wasn’t in the mood to celebrate, so they’d all opted to stay home and eat lasagna on the couch. They finally had that Harry Potter marathon that Samantha had been talking about. 

Gemma was pissed that they hadn’t shown up at her house. Sara reported that Gemma had muttered about “that bitch,” as she put the finishing touches on dinner. Apparently everything was Samantha's fault these days. 

Sara was now on Gemma’s shit list for rising to her friend’s defense. Gemma had made a comment about Happy and Kozik being too busy playing house with Samantha to spend the holiday with the family. Sara had pointed out that Sam was Hap and Koz’s wife, therefore their family, and that it was Hap’s first holiday since losing Elena. Gemma hadn’t liked it when everyone around the table agreed with Sara. 

Donna had stopped by with an apple pie on her way home from Gemma’s. She knew it was Happy’s favorite and was hoping to make him feel a little better. 

The rest of the evening was quiet, and they all turned in early. Elena was heavily on their minds as they drifted off. They always missed her presence, but the holidays made it harder. 

It was now December and getting to be busy for all of them. Hap and Koz had a toy run with the club, for Toys for Tots, as well as a canned food run for the Charming food pantry, on top of their typical business related runs. The cool weather had brought out more customers to the cafe, so Samantha was pulling extra shifts. She’d also taken several large orders for baked goods for holiday parties. Belladonna’s was booming with holiday parties too. 

Samantha had worked her regular morning shift and was now in the back of the cafe, making ten dozen chocolate chunk cookies for a party at the hospital the next day. Happy and Koz came in the back and took turns pulling her into hugs. They had just got back into town from Tucson and were worn out. “Missed you baby,” Koz said as he hugged her tight. 

“Missed you guys too,” Sam said as she went back to scooping cookie dough onto sheet pans. 

Happy stuck his hand under her dough scoop just as she pushed the lever to drop the dough onto the sheet. He caught the dough ball and stuck half of it in his mouth before Sam could complain. She shot him a dirty look, and Koz laughed as she smacked Happy’s hands when he tried to do it again. 

“We’re gonna grab coffee and we’ll see you at home,” Koz told her. “Come on Hap, before you eat all the dough.” 

Samantha kissed them both and shook her head as they walked out the door. “I’ll pick up dinner,” she called to them. 

Later that night as they lay in bed together, Happy spoke quietly, “middle of January, Gemma’s out.” 

“Don’t wanna ruin the holidays for Jax, plus it gives us more time to make sure the feds are really off our case,” Koz added. 

Samantha was quiet as she pondered the information they’d just given her. Finally she nodded, “It’ll be nice to not look over my shoulder every day.”

Kozik kissed her shoulder, “It’ll be nice to have one less reason to worry about you.”

Samantha snuggled down between them, pulling the comforter up to her neck. She wasn’t in the mood to talk about murder at that moment. She just wanted to snuggle with her guys. It’d been a lonely few days without them.


	20. Chapter 19

Christmas was in two days and though Samantha had decorated the house, it just didn’t feel cheery. Presents had piled up under the tree. She’d shopped for presents for the club kids, and helped Bobby shop for his girls, whose mom had never come back for them. She’d given Christmas bonuses to all her employees over a week ago, so they could use them for gift buying. 

Happy was withdrawn again. It just wasn’t a good time of year for him. He usually spent the holiday in Bakersfield and he was feeling out of sorts. He wasn’t sure how to handle his emotions so he just pretended they weren’t there. Samantha worried about him but tried not to show it too much. 

The club had a Christmas Eve eve party that evening for all the families. Samantha had loaded all her presents into the back of her Jeep that morning. She was excited to see the Winston and Munson kids. Becca and Tori stayed the night with Samantha when Jax absolutely had to have Bobby on a run, and she’d come to love them. 

When it was time to head over to the clubhouse, she loaded a few dozen cookies into the front seat of the Jeep and took off. She picked up Sara on her way, and they pulled into the parking lot at TM a few minutes later. They found the lot mostly empty, both thankful that this wasn’t a pornstars included event. 

Samantha and Sara carried in the big bags of presents they’d both brought. Bobby and his girls were already there and both girls ran up to hug Samantha. She stopped and put her bags down, picking the girls up on each hip. They were only four, so it wasn’t a difficult task. 

Bobby came over smiling and picked up her bags, carrying them over to the tree. Sara was already at the tree, pulling her gifts out and setting them under it, and volunteered to set Sam’s out too. The woman was like a little Christmas elf. She loved the holiday.

Samantha made her way to a couch and sat down with the twins in her lap. She carried on an animated conversation with the twins as the room buzzed with activity around them. “You look good with them,” Sara said slyly, sitting beside her friend. 

“No ma’am. Don’t go there. I am perfectly content being Aunt Sammy,” she said, giving Sara a dirty look.

Sara just laughed and held up her hands, “Just sayin.” 

Happy came in the door from the garage and Samantha called out to him, “Hey Killer, can you get the cookies out of the front seat of my Jeep?” 

Happy nodded and headed back outside.  
When he came back in, he was followed by the Winston family. Donna was carrying a big chocolate cake and a pecan pie, and Opie had his arms full of Christmas presents. Kenny and Ellie ran over to Samantha, hugged her quickly before grabbing Becca’s and Tori’s hands and running off to play. 

Samantha went to the kitchen to see if she could help with anything and found Bobby carving a big ham. He had her pull the dinner rolls out of the oven and put them in a basket. Then he handed her a big tray of green bean casserole and had her take them out and set them on the bar. They were going to use the bar as a buffet. 

While Sam was in the kitchen, Opie and Kozik had pushed two tables together and put a coloring page tablecloth on it. Donna had given all the kids new boxes of crayons and gathered them around the table to keep them out from underfoot. 

TO’s wife Gina, and their kids came in, and Donna waved the kids over to give them crayons. Samantha went to take the platter of deviled eggs from Gina so that she could take their presents to the tree. “These looks yummy,” Sam said as she took the platter. 

“Thanks,” Gina said with a smile. 

Sam carried the platter to the bar and then headed to the kitchen to check on Bobby. This time he was straining a pot of potatoes and had her pour cream and butter into the now empty pot for him. He sat the pot back on the stove and gave Samantha the tray of ham to carry out to the bar. 

Samantha made a few trips back and forth between the bar and kitchen. She helped Bobby hurry everything out. She even recruited Kozik to set out the stacks of plates and silverware. The prospect was busy putting chilled beer and bottles of wine in a tub of ice. 

Once everything was out on the bar, all the parents, and Samantha lined up to help the kids make their plates. Bobby was still trying to get a handle on parenting two kids at the same time, so Samantha helped where she could. Bobby helped Becca with her plate while Sam helped Tori. 

The children were settled around the table with the coloring page table cloth and then the men were set loose on the food. Samantha watched as TO ushered his wife in front of him in line, and Opie did the same for Donna. She looked down the line and didn't see Hap or Koz anywhere. 

She slipped outside and found the two men sitting on the picnic table, smoking. She stepped in front of them and kisses both of their cheeks. “Food’s done. They’re gonna eat it all if ya’ll don’t come in,” she teased. 

Hap and Koz each kissed her back and then stubbed out their cigarettes. Tugging her with them, they went inside and got at the end of the line at the bar. Kozik pushed Samantha in front of him and said, “Ladies first.” 

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him, “Goofball,” was all she said. 

They filled their plates and made their way to the only open seats left at the table. Happy sat on one corner with Sam to his left and Kozik to her left. Across the table were Opie and Donna, who kept getting up to check on the kids table. 

Samantha had snagged a bottle of white wine from one of the tubs of ice, and a couple of glasses. She sat one at Donna’s place and kept the other for herself. When Donna sat down and spied the glass, Samantha shrugged her shoulders, “Enjoy it. Let Opie check om the kids.” 

Donna looked at Opie and then grinned at Samantha. She picked up her glass and took a drink, “Ok,” she said. 

Samantha and Donna made their way through a bottle of while while they ate their meal. Neither were overly drunk, though they did feel warm and toasty. The guys all cleared the dishes from the table while the women covered the food that was still on the bar. They’d open presents and then have dessert. 

All the little ones gathered in a semicircle around the tree, bouncing with excitement because they knew most of the presents were for them. Bobby’s girls were sitting hip to hip, holding hands. Samantha could tell they were excited but nervous. 

As all the adults gathered around, Clay walked up to the tree, examining the pile of presents. Jax joined him and asked the kids, “Who’s ready to open presents?

All seven kids squealed with delight when they were handed their first presents. Each child opened new pajamas from Samantha. Donna and Opie had given them all coloring books to go with the crayons from before dinner. Samantha had also gotten them all slippers from Happy, and fuzzy socks from Kozik. Tig and Sara had piggy backed Donna’s idea and bought colored pencils and washable markers. The kids all got books and toys from the rest of the members of SAMCRO, squealing happily at each gift. 

TO’s kids and Opie’s kids all went around hugging everyone and thanking them for the gifts. Bobby's girls stayed huddled together on the floor. Samantha saw the distress on their faces and went to them. “What's wrong girls,” she asked softly, crouching down beside them. 

“We don’t know everyone that well,” Becca, the more outgoing twin, whispered. 

“Want me to go with you so you can say thank you,” Samantha offered. 

Both girls nodded and Tori said, “ Yes please,” so Samantha stood and took their hands. 

Sam led the girls around the room, starting with Donna and Opie, reminding them who each person was. They said thank you to everyone, and gave a few hugs. Samantha didn’t pressure them to hug anyone and just let them do what felt right. They ended at Bobby, and the girls crawled into their daddy’s lap.

“Thank you Auntie Sammy,” Becca said. 

Sam kissed each of their cheeks and told them they were welcome. She made her way back to Happy and Kozik, and was pulled into Kozik’s lap. “Hey big man,” she said as she plopped down.

Happy grabbed her braid and tugged her sideways for a kiss before releasing her. “Hello to you too Killer,” she said with a content smile. 

Samantha and Donna had switched to cider, and the adults sat around drinking their drinks and watching the kids play for a while. They talked and laughed like a big happy family. Even Gemma was being well behaved. She and Samantha had avoided each other like the plague and it was working out well. 

“Dessert anyone,” Gina asked. She’d went into the kitchen and brought out the small dessert plates and sat them with a pile of clean forks. 

“Cookiessssss,” Becca and Tori yelled, causing everyone to chuckle. It was well known that Samantha’s cookies were their favorite food. 

Everyone gathered around the desserts, grabbing pieces of cake and pie. Gemma’s french silk pies both went quickly, along with Donna’s pecan pie. The chocolate cake was half gone by the time Samantha made her way to the bar. She quickly grabbed a slice as all the kids were coming back for a second cookie. 

The room quieted while everyone was eating their dessert. The kids were coloring on the paper table cloth again, while the adults were slowly sobering up. Bobby had stayed mostly sober the entire night, a new thing for the big guy. Samantha was impressed with the way he’d taken to fatherhood.

The prospects were in the kitchen running the dishwasher, and eating the leftover food. Samantha felt bad for them, so she’d baked them each a dozen cookies that she’d get out of the car before the party broke up. 

She’d carefully chosen the surprise presents that she’d gotten everyone. They hadn’t planned an adult gift exchange, but being in the alcohol business, Samantha had made a few special orders to get everyone something they’d like. 

She sent Happy and Kozik to her Jeep to get the two boxes from the back. Everyone gathered around when she called for their attention. She started with the ladies. She gave Gina a bottle of chocolate wine that she knew she loved, thanks to TO. Gemma got a nice bottle of red wine, and Donna a bottle of the white they’d been drinking earlier. Chibs got a bottle of twenty-one year old Glenfiddich, and Juice a bottle of Don Q rum, both imported. Jax and Opie had almost identical tastes in alcohol so they each got a bottle of Elijah Craig Barrel Proof Small-Batch Kentucky Straight Bourbon. Tig got a bottle of WhistlePig Straight Rye. The guys whose drinking habits she didn’t know as well got bottles of Makers 46. 

Everyone seemed to be happy with their presents and she got many hugs and a few cheek kisses. The party started to break up after she had given out the alcohol, so she went to check on the prospects. One was sorting the clean silverware and the other was sliding the clean plates back into the cabinets. Sam hurried outside and got the boxes of cookies and brought them inside. “Hey.boys” she said, startling them.

“I know you guys are supposed to be the grunts and do what you’re told for the honor of becoming a Son, but you’ve done so much for me this year that I wanted to say thanks,” she explained as she handed them each a box of cookies. 

“Thank you ma’am,” they both said as they accepted the boxes. 

Samantha smiled at them and headed out to the bar. TO and Gina had left to take their kids home, and Opie and Donna were getting Kenny and Ellie ready to go. Becca and Tori were laying on one of the couches, hugging the dolls they’d received from TO and Gina. 

“You ready baby,” Kozik asked as he walked up behind her and pulled her against his chest. 

“Yeah let's go home and take care of our Killer,” Sam said as she looked over at Happy, who was sitting alone at a table. “Come on Killer,” she called out. “Time to go home.” 

Christmas morning came early for Samantha’s household. They’d made love well into the early hour of the morning, but Happy still hadn’t slept well. He dozed fitfully, tossing and turning until he gave up at four in the morning. Samantha felt him get out of bed. She gave him a minute and then followed him to the living room. 

She found Happy in his recliner. He’d turned the Christmas tree back on, and was staring at it. Sam rested her hand on his shoulder and Happy turned his head to kiss her fingers. She came around beside him and he pulled her into his lap. 

Samantha settled in Happy’s lap as he rested his head on her shoulder. They sat quietly for a few minutes, until Samantha spoke. “Let’s go out,” she suggested.

Happy stayed quiet a while longer until he said, “Ok.” Samantha crawled out of Happy’s lap and went to wake Kozik and get dressed. 

It was nearing five when they were bundled up and heading to the garage. Samantha slipped on the back of Happy’s bike, kissing Koz before she strapped on her helmet. The bikes roared to life and they headed out of the driveway and out of Charming. 

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, they were at the beach. It was cool when they got off the bikes and walked out to the sand. Happy found a place and sat down in the sand, pulling Samantha to sit between his legs. Kozik sat beside them and they watched the waves slowly lap up on the beach as the sun rose and the tide came in. 

As the sun came up, they noticed that the little cafe down the beach seemed to be open. It was the same.place she and Kozik had gone for stuffed french toast. They got up and walked the length of the beach in silence. Samantha held both men’s hands tightly. 

The diner had a few people eating or sipping coffee, but was empty for the most part. They took a booth in the back corner, and Samantha sat beside Happy, holding hands with Koz across the table. They didn’t need a menu, all three ordering the stuffed french toast with bacon. 

Happy stayed close to Samantha as they waited for their food. His thigh pressed tightly against hers. They got some funny looks from the other patrons, especially the ones who noticed Sam and Koz holding hands, but none of them cared. Today was about their grief, and helping Happy get past the first Christmas without his mom. 

The food came out and they thanked their waitress, and ate quietly. Samantha had to take her hand back from Koz so they could both eat, but Happy’s closeness never wavered. They finished their food and paid, all still quiet in their somber thoughts. 

Walking back down the beach toward where the bikes were parked, Samantha stopped, causing Happy and Kozik to stop with her. “This isn’t right,” she said. 

“What,” Kozik asked, both men looking at her, confused. 

“This isn’t Elena. This isn’t who she was. She didn’t mope. She moved. What did you and Elena do on Christmas Hap,” she asked. 

“We had breakfast and then served lunch at the soup kitchen in Bakersfield,” Happy admitted.

“So let's go find someone to help,” Samantha suggested. 

“Sam,” Happy started to argue. 

“She’s right Hap. Elena is pissed at us right now. We should be living her legacy, not moping,” Koz added quickly. 

Happy reluctantly agreed. They headed back to the bikes and rode into town. They didn’t find anywhere open in the small beach town, so they opted to return to Charming and see if they could find something. 

They ended up at Saint Thomas, helping deliver Christmas presents to kids who were stuck in the hospital, and flowers to the adults. Happy was visibly uncomfortable at first, but had calmed after an hour or so. Kozik and Samantha were enjoying themselves, especially as they delivered toys and art supplies to the sick kids, and video games and books to the teenagers. 

They spent most of the day at the hospital visiting patients. In the evening they had dinner in the cafeteria with the rest of the day’s volunteers and then headed home. They were all worn out, and just relaxed and watched a movie on Netflix. 

Samantha curled up in Happy’s recliner with him, knowing Kozik would understand. Happy hrld her close as they watched the movie. He kissed her cheeks and hair a few times, just needing the contact. Samantha was happy to provide that comfort for him. 

About halfway through the movie, Samantha paused it to go to the bathroom. On the way back, she stopped in the kitchen and got them all hot chocolate with marshmallows. She grabbed a tupperware container full of cookies and carried those to the living room as well. 

Hap and Koz moved to the couch and sandwiched Samantha between them. She hit play on the movie and they ate cookies and drank hot chocolate until their eyes were drooping. The movie ended and they all agreed that it was bedtime.


	21. Chapter 20

The rest of December was quiet for the club, and for Samantha. The coffee shop was still busy and Sam worked quite a few extra hours each week. The bar was mostly back to normal, but they were expecting a large crowd on New Year's Eve. All her bartenders had volunteered to work NYE, so Samantha and Sara were happy to be able to go to the SAMCRO party. 

She closed the coffee shop at eight that night so that her evening employees could celebrate the new year. She stayed after her regular shift to bake the cakes and cookies for the next day, and still get to the clubhouse on time. She left the cafe at six and went home to get ready. 

Happy and Kozik were already at the clubhouse helping set up. Indian Hills, Tacoma and Rogue River were all coming to the Mother Charter to ring in the new year. Samantha decided to put a little extra effort into her appearance and surprise her boys. 

She showered and carefully put her hair in a fishtail braid over her shoulder. She applied a light brushing of eye shadow and a little bit of eyeliner, and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. She chose a pair of tight jeans and a red halter top that showed off her crow beautifully. 

After checking herself out in the mirror, Sam headed to her Jeep. She drove to the clubhouse and found the parking lot already full of Harleys. She eased the Jeep into the lot and found a parking spot toward the front of the lot. 

She stepped out of the Jeep and locked the doors. She’d learned to lock them during the last party that Indian Hills had shown up for. She’d went out to get something and found a patch from Indian Hills fucking a croweater in her passenger seat. There wasn’t enough liquor, or leather polish in the world, to make her forget that scene. 

Samantha headed inside, hearing a few guys whistle as she headed across the lot, and rolled her eyes. She made it to the doors of the clubhouse and was reaching for the handle when it was shoved open. She stepped back to avoid being hit, and came face to face with one of her husbands. “Hey there Killer,” she said with a smirk. 

“Damn little girl,” Hap replied as he looked her over. “Turn, I wanna see it all.”

Samantha did a slow turn, allowing Happy to take in the way her shirt showed off his handiwork and the way her jeans hugged her ass. “See something you like,” she asked, smirk still on her face. 

“I know I do,” Kozik said as he came out the clubhouse doors. 

Koz pulled her in for a kiss and then passed her to Happy, who kissed her roughly and left her breathless. “Damn Hap,” she whispered, looping her arms around his neck. 

Happy kissed her again and then stepped away, letting her arms fall. “Gotta go little girl. Be back before midnight.” 

Sam watched as Happy and Kozik got on their bikes and left to go do whatever Jax had sent them to take care of. She went on in the clubhouse and grabbed a beer from the prospect. As she was leaned against the bar, scanning the room,Sara waved to her from across the room and she made her way through the crowd to the table where Tig, Sara, and Bobby sat. 

She took the empty chair between Bobby and Sara, and listened to the conversation they were having, occasionally injecting her opinion or giving one of the guys shit. When the conversation died down, Samantha asked, “Where are the girls tonight Bobby?” 

“Sleepover with Opie’s kids. Donna offered since I haven’t been to any parties since they got here,” Bobby explained. 

Samantha nodded, and the conversation moved on. A few minutes later Sara grabbed Samantha’s hand and dragged her to the bathroom. “What,” Samantha asked once the door was locked behind them. 

Sara pulled a ring out of her pocket, “Tig asked me to marry him and be his Old Lady! We’re announcing it at midnight, but I wanted to tell you first.” 

Samantha squealed and hugged her friend, “Oh my god! I’m so happy for you!!” 

The girls squealed over the ring and Sara told Samantha how Tig had taken her to the bluffs above Charming to propose. “It was so sweet,” she sighed. “He took me on a long ride that ended with him proposing at sunset.” 

Eventually they made it out of the bathroom and back to the table with Tig and Bobby. Samantha bumped Tig with her hip as she walked around the table. Tig looked up at her and she grinned, “Good job,” she said quietly. Tig smirked and nodded his head, but didn’t respond. 

They drank and told stories until nearly eleven before Hap and Koz made their way back in the clubhouse. They nodded at Samantha but headed toward the dorms. Samantha excused herself and followed them. “Anything need to be burned,” she asked as she stepped into the room. 

“Nah there’s no blood,” Koz answered as he stripped out of his clothes. “Just need to hit the showers.” 

“Yes, it needs to be burned,” Happy said, rolling his eyes at Kozik. “You’ll never get the smell out of these clothes.” 

Samantha went to take their clothes and gagged at the putrid stench. “That’s disgusting! I’ll go get a prospect to get the clothes.” 

She headed down the hall and found both prospects behind the bar. She offered to take one of their places, and sent the one who volunteered down the hall. Samantha made and served drinks while the poor prospect took care of the smelly clothes. She had no idea what her boys had been up to but was glad they hadn’t brought that smell home. The prospect must have carried the clothes out the back door, because she never saw him come out of the hallway.

It was ten minutes until midnight when Happy and Kozik made it out to the main room. Samantha had given her spot behind the back bar to the prospect and was munching on a mini blt. Kozik wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek as Happy sat down on the barstool beside her. 

Samantha swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and returns Koz’s kiss. She then turned to plant one on Happy too. “You guys hungry,” she asked, indicating a platter piled high with small sandwiches. 

Both shook their heads and waited for her to finish her food, before tugging her outside. At one minute until midnight, the countdown started. Hap and Koz pulled Samantha close as the seconds ticked by. She noticed Tig and Sara step outside, the ring now on Sara’s left hand. 

At 10 seconds remaining, Tig shouted over the crowd, “I asked her to marry me and she said yes!” 

The crowd cheered and a few seconds later fireworks went off over the empty lot across the street, lighting up the night and welcoming the new year. They all hoped that it would be an easier year for SAMCRO. 

Samantha kissed Happy first, and was pulled tightly against his body as his tongue explored her mouth. When she turned to Kozik, he had a hungry look on his face. She knew it turned him on to watch her with Happy, that’s why she’d kissed Hap first. Kozik pulled her against him and kissed her hard and deep. 

\---------------------------

Everyone was back at work in the new year. Bulk orders slowed down at the cafe, and private parties at the bar were much less frequent. The club got back on their normal run schedule, so life with Hap and Koz was mostly back to normal. 

The second week in January was a little tense for the club. They all knew what was coming and while none were particularly excited about it, they knew it had to be done. Gemma had to be dealt with and there was no getting around it. 

The Friday night party was busy that week. A few brothers from Tacoma had come down, and the place was practically boiling over with croweaters and hang arounds. It was no surprise when Kozik got in the ring with Tig and started a brawl. Samantha sat on the picnic table closest to the ring with Sara. “Why is it always Tig,” Sara wondered out loud. 

“Tig’s the only one crazy enough to get in the ring with Hap more than once, and he just loves trying to beat the shit out of Koz,” Samantha laughed as they watched their guys beat eat other bloody. 

Tig punched Kozik just right and his eyebrow split open. Jax called the fight and Bobby hopped in the ring to break them up. Samantha had noticed Happy’s absence and wisely didn’t draw attention. She and Sara went up to the ring to congratulate their men. Kozik made a show of scooping up Samantha and carrying her to a dorm in the back, much to the amusement of the crowd around the ring. He and Hap hadn’t kept dorms at the clubhouse since they moved in with Sam, but there were always open rooms 

They entered the third room on the left and when Koz dropped her on the bed, she realized Happy was waiting on them. “Hey Killer,” she said as she crawled toward him.

“Finished it,” was all he said. 

Samantha straddled his lap and looped her arms around his neck, “Thank you, she said as she kissed his cheek. “Thank you for making sure I’m safe “ 

Happy grunted and rested his hands on her hips for a moment “Go take care of his face,” he gestured to Kozik, who still had blood running down his face. 

Samantha stood and took Kozik into the bathroom. She cleaned his cut with antiseptic and closed it with two butterfly bandages. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and they headed back out into the room. Sam sat down in the middle of the bed beside Happy and Koz sat on the other side of her. They sat in silence, pondering the ramifications of the day. Finally Hap spoke, we need to go back out there before people notice I’m gone.” 

“If anyone asks, we were back here fucking,” Kozik added. 

Samantha agreed and took their hands, leading them back out to the bar. When they stepped into the main room, they headed straight for the bar, grabbed shots of whiskey and then beers. With their drinks in hand, they headed for an empty couch on the other side of the room. Happy made sure to speak to several of his brothers, and a few hang arounds on his way across the room. 

They settled on the black leather and made sure they were seen for the rest of the night. Tig came by and talked to Happy about doing Sara’s crow, and they agreed that he’d come over the next day to discuss designs. Bobby made an appearance, telling them goodnight, he was headed home early to see his girls. A couple of other brothers stopped by where they were sitting to say a few words to one of them, and a couple of croweaters brought them more beer. 

Around midnight they started saying their goodbyes. They went around the room, making small talk as they headed for the door. They rode home and parked the bikes in the garage. Samantha set the alarm while the guys checked the window and door locks, and they headed to bed. 

\-----------------------------

Happy’s phone rang early the next morning. When he answered, it was Jax on the other end. “They found my mom’s body in her house this morning. She’s dead man. Someone shot her. I don't know what to do,” Jax said, sounding frantic. Happy knew this was part of the act but it still bothered him, knowing his President really was feeling pain. 

“Where are you,” Happy asked gruffly, sitting up on the side of the bed and rubbed his face. 

“I’m at the station. Can you just get the guys and meet me at the clubhouse,” Jax asked. 

“We’ll be there brother,” Happy assured. 

He woke Koz and Samantha, having Samantha call Donna and Koz call Tig, while he called Chibs. Chibs agreed to call Juice, and Happy hung up. They called in Clay, Bobby, TO and Quinn, and then hurried to get dressed. Samantha had to go to the coffee shop to open up, but promised to be at the clubhouse as soon as possible. 

She baked extra cookies and muffins that morning, and loaded them into her Jeep. Bobby came by the cafe just after seven and left Becca and Tori with Donna and Sam, putting their booster seats in Samantha’s Jeep. Sam set them up in a booth with hot chocolate and blueberry muffins, and everyone kept an eye on the little girls as they worked.

Samantha had her evening employees come in at noon, and bought them lunch from the diner as a thank you, so that she and Donna could leave early. She loaded Becca and Tori in her Jeep and made sure they were buckled correctly before taking off. They headed over to the clubhouse to check on everyone. Even with the situation at hand, Gemma’s loss would be felt by all the members of SAMCRO. 

The clubhouse was somber when Samantha entered with the girls. Donna was about twenty minutes behind her, having stopped at the market to get things to make chicken and dumplings for the group. Samantha sat the boxes of cookies and muffins on the bar. After giving Becca and Tori cookies, she put cartoons on the tv and settled the girls on a couch. 

Samantha turned and saw Jax at a table with Opie and Chibs, and went to hug him. He clung to her tightly. Attempted murderer or not, Gemma had still been his mother and he was hurting. “I’m so sorry Jax. So, so sorry,” she whispered as she hugged him. 

When Jax let her go, she hugged Opie too, knowing that he’d been raised with Jax, especially after his own mother left. “Sorry Ope,” she said as she pulled away. 

Opie nodded and let her go. Samantha gave Chibs a quick hug and went over to Happy who was now sitting at the bar. She could tell that the kill had troubled him. “You holdin up ok Killer,” she asked, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yep,” was his simple answer. 

“Where is everyone else,” she asked, noticing the absence of several patches. 

“Juice and Bobby went on a beer run in Bobby’s truck. Tig, TO, Koz, and Quinn went to put out feelers with Barosky and Nero. Gotta find out who got to Gemma,” Happy said blandly, giving Samantha a look that told her not to ask anymore questions. 

“Good,” Samantha nodded. “I’m sure it’ll be sorted out.” 

Happy snorted and grabbed a beer from behind the bar, “Yeah, I’m sure it will.” 

Donna came in, her arms full of grocery bags, and Sam raced to help her. They carries the groceries to the kitchen and got to work chopping up the ingredients. They had the biggest pot in the kitchen boiling and were dropping dumplings in the broth 30 minutes later. 

They spent the day feeding the guys and the kids. They got drinks and did whatever the guys needed. They weren't the typical drop everything and serve Old Ladies, but they knew when their Old Men needed them. 

Unser stopped in to offer his condolences, but was quickly shooed out. Gina dropped by with a couple of cakes from the bakery, having the same idea Donna and Samantha had, comfort them with food. Patches and prospects were in and out all day, running errands and doing whatever Jax told them to. The Sons of Anarchy family was coming together during yet another tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and a sappy little epilogue to go guys!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Samantha's story. Epilogue tomorrow!

The entirety of SAMCRO was questioned about Gemma’s murder. The killer had used a high powered rifle and shot her through her living room window. A neighbor had noticed the lights on all day and night and went to check on her the next morning. The old man had peeked in a window and saw her body on the floor and called the police. The police had notified Jax and then started work on the crime scene. 

The Mayans, Niners and Nero had all been questioned. There were no leads so far. Samantha knew there wouldn’t be, but everyone went on like they were waiting for answers. Jax made calls to Barosky, Alvarez and Nero every few days, even though he knew they didn’t know anything. This was one secret that would stay within SAMCRO. 

Gemma’s funeral was smaller than Elena’s. Presidents from all over the country rode and flew in to pay their respects, but the Old Ladies and patches from the West Coast had been rubbed raw by Gemma’s brashness and many didn’t show. Many of the ones who did show were there for Jax, not Gemma. 

Opie, Tig, Kozik, Happy, Juice and Chibs carried Gemma’s coffin from the hearse to the grave. The prospects carried the marge spray of dark red roses and placed it on her coffin. The eight men split and flanked the rows of chairs, just as they had for Elena’s service.The minister's words were brief, and Samantha remained standing, holding Bobby’s daughters’ hands. She stood toward the back of the crowd with Donna and the Winston kids. They were there out of respect for Jax and for their husbands, not for Gemma. 

As the ceremony ended, the group of bikers, wives, and kids made their way to the clubhouse. Samantha, Donna, Gina, and Bobby had made a big meal to feed those who had come all the way to Charming to pay their respects. Bobby had smoked 4 whole chickens and cut and deep fried four more. Samantha had made a big pan of baked beans and another of green beans with bacon and brown sugar. Sara would be there soon with a big ham and salad. Donna had made two chocolate sheet cakes and a vat of mashed potatoes. Gina had went all out though. She’d made turnip greens, potato salad, cornbread, yeast rolls and a giant peach cobbler. 

“You know, I think you’d make the perfect new queen of SAMCRO,” Samantha told Gina as they were unloading their cars. 

“No way, not me,” Gina said, shooting Samantha a dirty look. “I don’t mind rising to the occasion, I love to cook, but I got three children of my own. I am not raising a hoard of grown men too.” 

Samantha and Donna were still laughing as they stepped through the doors of the clubhouse, their arms laden with dishes. Tig and Kozik were there to help them set the food out, while Hap was helping Bobby bring the chickens in from the smoker. “You girls sure know how to take care of us old men,” Tig said as the took a cake from Donna. 

Sara came in the clubhouse carrying a covered roasting pan, and Tig rushed over to help her. “Prospect! Help her get the rest out of her car,” Tig shouted as he carried the ham to the bar. 

“We’re gonna run out of room on here soon,” Koz commented. “Chickens aren’t even out yet.” 

“Take the dessert to the kitchen,” Donna suggested. 

Kozik and Donna grabbed cakes, and Gina grabbed her cobbler, and the three headed for the kitchen. Samantha looked around and found Becca and Tori playing an alphabet video game on Juice's Xbox, with Kenny Winston. She smiled at the three, remembering how shy the twins were, just a few months ago. Tori still wasn’t a big talker, Becca did most of the talking for both of them. 

Sara and the prospect came back in with a huge bowl and some shopping bags. “I didn’t have time to make the salad so I bought everything pre cut at the market,” Sara explained as she started to rip open bags of lettuce and dump them into the bowl. Samantha laughed and helped friend open the precut veggies and mix everything up. 

By the time Bobby had brought the chickens in and carved them all up, the women had the rest of the food ready to eat. They all gathered at the bar, making sure the seven kids got their food first, and then the guys descended on the food like wolves. 

They were definitely a bunch of meat and potatoes guys. Most of them had helpings of both mashed potatoes and potato salad, as well as chicken and ham. Very few had opted for salad, though the green beans were well received. They had demolishes the first pan of cornbread and basket of rolls. By the time the Old Ladies made it to the bar, the prospects were refilling most of the dishes. 

Many brothers had opted to eat outside at the picnic tables. It was a nice day and the clubhouse was crowded with more than 30 visiting presidents, a few extra patches from around the West Coast, and a full house with Old Ladies and kids from Charming. Samantha, Donna, Gina, and Sara grabbed a table near the kids, so they could keep an eye on them without having to run back and forth across the room. The conversation was easy, and all seven kids were on their best behavior, so the ladies had a few minutes to relax.

The men were in and out of the clubhouse, getting beer and refilling their plates. Once the paper dishes and plastic utensils had all been thrown away, and the prospects had eaten, the women began to clean up. They packed away the food, making plates for the prospects to take home, knowing that the two were single and sharing an apartment, and neither could cook well. The rest of the food was placed in the fridge for those who would spend the night at the clubhouse.

As the room was cleaned up, they brought out the desserts again. They served the kids, and themselves before calling the guys in. “Gina, this cobbler is amazing,” Samantha squealed after taking a bite. 

Gina grinned. “It’s my great grandmother’s recipe. She was from Alabama. You know how old southern women are about their baking.” 

Donna nodded, but Sara looked confused. “It’s sort of a sacred recipe,” Gina explained. “Southern women will take a recipe to the grave before they let it get out of the family. 

Sara nodded then. The four women sat around the table, enjoying their desserts and trying to relax. Becca came over and whispered in Samantha’s ear, “We all want some milk, please.” 

Samantha got up and grabbed paper cups and a gallon of milk. “Is milk ok,” she asked Donna and Gina. After confirming it, Sam poured all seven kids a cup of milk and then put the gallon back in the kitchen fridge. 

The afternoon turned to evening, and they decided it was time to get the kids out of the clubhouse. The croweaters would be arriving soon and they didn’t want them around that. Donna suggested a sleepover for the kids at her house and Gina agreed. After checking with Bobby, Samantha agreed to bring the twins, and convinced Sara to tag along. 

They packed up the ham, potato salad, salad and the peach cobbler, and headed out. Sam kissed Hap and Koz goodbye and told them where she’d be, as the other three women did the same to their men. They all followed Donna out of the lot and to the Winston’s home. 

The night was spent with lots of giggles, video game playing, and movie watching. The ladies drank a couple of bottles of wine, and they ended up having ham sandwiches and potato salad for dinner. The peach cobbler was finished off, after they reheated it and put vanilla ice cream on top.The kids protested going to sleep, but were all asleep within minutes of being tucked in. 

\---------------------------------

Valentine's Day found Samantha home without her guys. Jax had apologized to her when he took Hap and Koz with him on a run to Rogue River. She’d volunteered to babysit, so Kenny and Ellie were spending the night. They’d asked if Tori and Becca could come over, so she had 3 preschoolers and a first grader bouncing around her house. 

She ordered them pizza for dinner, and then they had ice cream sundaes in front of the tv. They watched Aladdin, from Samantha’s classic Disney dvd collection. The girls loved Princess Jasmine, Kenny loved Aladdin and Abu, and they all laughed at thr Genie and his jokes, so it was a hit. 

Kenny was the first to fall asleep, so Samantha ushered the little girls to the guest room before going back and tucking Kenny in on the couch. She went back to the guest room and found the girls dancing around in their nightgowns. 

She helped them all up into the bed, and tucked them in as they continued to giggle. “Remember, you have to sleep tonight so we can have waffles with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles tomorrow,” Samantha told them, smiling when all three girls closed their eyes tightly and snapped their mouths shut. 

Samantha left the hallway light on and the door open a little bit so the girls could see if they needed to use the bathroom. She headed down to her room and got ready for bed. She felt lonely as she crawled in the big bed by herself. She snuggled down under the covers and pulled Happy’s and Kozik’s pillows around her so that she could smell them as she slept. 

The next thing she knew, her bed was shaking. When she opened her eyes, Becca and Tori were jumping on either side of her. When she smiled sleepily up at them, they flopped down beside her. “We’re hungry,” Becca blurted. 

“Well I guess its a good thing that you guys went to sleep last night then. That means ita time for waffles with whipped cream and sprinkles,” Samantha said, watching the girls’ faces light up. 

Samantha got up and shuffled to the living room, putting on cartoons for the kids before going to make coffee. Once she had a cup, she mixed up some waffle batter and started cooking. 

When she had a pile of waffles, she got the can of whipped cream and the sprinkles out, and made each kid a plate. By the time she was finished, Ellie and Kenny were awake too. She sat them all around the table and gave them chocolate milk. They devoured the waffles and Kenny wanted more. 

The girls ran off to wash their faces and hands while Samantha got Kenny another waffle. He was halfway through eating it when Opie and Bobby came in. 

\------------------------------

Spring came in quietly for the members of SAMCRO and their families. Teller-Morrow, Belladonna’s and the coffee shop were all thriving. Bobby’s girls were enrolled in the same preschool as Kenny, so now Donna picked Tori and Becca up after her shift and brought them to the cafe for Samantha, who babysat them until Bobby got off work. It was a great arrangement for all of them. 

Bobby had a court appointment in March. Because of the way Candy had left the girls, Bobby had to prove that he wa s a fit parent before the judge awarded him full custody and severed Candy’s rights. She’d left paperwork giving up all rights, but the courts wouldn’t allow it to be processed until they knew that Becca and Tori were safe. 

Samantha had helped Bobby clean his house and organize everything. He bought a second gun safe to store his ammunition separately from his guns. Luckily, when the girls first came to him, he’d bought sturdy furniture and they had plenty of clothes. Samantha had taught him how to balance the junk food and baked goods that the girls loved and a healthy diet, so he no longer needed help grocery shopping and always kept his fridge and cabinets well stocked. 

After the prospects cane over and cleaned up his yard, the members of SAMCRO got together and bought and assembled a swingset and playhouse behind the house. With some flea market hunting and thrift shopping, the club had the yard and the house decked out with toys for the girls. Donna and Gina had gathered books that their girls had outgrown and donated them to the cause too.

Thanks to everyone’s help, the homestudy was easy. Bobby passed all portions of it on the first try, and the social worker who conducted it congratulated him on how well adjusted the girls were. He had letters from the girls’ teacher for the judge as well. 

When the day of court came, Bobby was a nervous wreck. Samantha had come with him for moral support for both he and the girls. They walked into court with the lawyer leading the way. The girls were both wearing sundresses and white sandals, with their hair braided. Bobby had pulled his hair back into a tight, clean bun, washed, trimmed and combed his beard, and bought a suit. He’d left his kutte in the truck, and looked every bit the respectable San Joaquin County resident. 

Samantha sat behind Bobby with Becca and Tori on each side of her. The girls quietly held her hands and watched their Daddy talk to the judge. When the judge asked Bobby who Samantha was, Becca piped up, “This is our Auntie Sammy, she takes care of us when Daddy works.” 

The judge chuckled and turned his attention to Becca, “Does your daddy work a lot?” 

“Daddy works on the days me and Tori goes to school. Auntie Donna picks us up and takes us to Auntie Sammy, and she gives us muffins and milk.”

The judge smiled at Becca and then turned to Tori, “Do you have anything to add?” 

Tori shook her head quickly and then hid behind Samantha’s arm. “Tori’s very shy, your honor,” Samantha explained. 

The judge nodded, “Tell me about your involvement with the Munson family,” he directed. 

Samantha stood and told the story of how she’d helped Bobby take them home the first night they spent with him, how she’d helped pick furniture and shopped for clothes for them. She told the judge about watching Bobby read them stories and put together their bicycles. She talked about how she’d sat up with Bobby when the girls both had strep and were running high fevers. She explained what they did in the afternoons, how they did homework and read books. She finished with, “I’ve never wanted kids of my own, your honor, but Becca and Tori are the most precious kids, and Bobby is an amazing father.” 

“Between Ms. Rossi’s statement, the results of the home study, the paternity test results, and the paperwork left behind, I see no reason not to grant you full custody of these girls, and to sever Ms. Kane’s parental rights due to abandonment. Congratulations Mr. Munson.” 

“Thank you your honor,” Bobby said with tears in his eyes. 

“Mr. Munson, I know this is unorthodox, and this is not official advice, but I believe Ms. Rossi would make the perfect guardian for your daughters, should something happen to you,” the judge said with a warm smile. 

“Thank you sir,” Samantha said, tears in her own eyes and she hugged Becca and Tori, and handed them to Bobby. 

Bobby put one girl on each hip and carried them out of the courtroom. They were officially Rebecca Elizabeth Munson and Victoria Danielle Munson.


	23. Eleven Years Later

Becca and Tori came in for their Saturday morning shift and found Samantha in the back of the cafe, baking muffins and wrapping cookies. They clocked in and helped her finish wrapping the cookies before time to open. The girls took over slicing and wrapping the pound cakes, working in a rhythm that Samantha was convinced only twins possessed. “Daddy’s got a run tonight,” Becca said. “Can we sleep over with you Aunt Sam?”

“Of course. Hap and Koz are going out too, we can have a girls night,” Samantha said, smiling at the girls she’d helped raise. 

Becca and Tori had just turned sixteen and were in tenth grade at Charming High. They both rode Harleys just like their dad, but had a wonderful heads on their shoulders. They worked the morning shift at the cafe on Saturday and Sunday, and spent many afternoons at the cafe, doing homework and occasionally picking up a shift. They were both planning on going to college at San Joaquin Delta when they graduated. They were currently set on nursing, though Tori occasionally changed her mind to preschool teacher. 

Samantha had found that the cafe was her passion, and she’d continued managing it all these years. She’d never felt the need to open a new venture. Sara was still her manager at Belladonna’s, even though she had an eight year old son with Tig. Henry Alexander was the spitting image of his dad, and was just as mischievous.

Samantha, Kozik and Happy were still going strong. They all loved their life together and hadn’t felt the need to change a thing. They still lived in the house with the pool, and Samantha still spent many of her days lounging beside it. Minnie was getting old. She didn’t go on runs anymore, but she loved the swimming pool, especially when Sam got in and swam laps with her. They’d added a big blue nose pit to their family. Samantha had named him Hagrid because of his hulking size, earning a double eye roll from Hap and Koz. Hagrid accompanied her on runs now days. 

SAMCRO was going strong. They’d had a rough few years, but under Chibs’ leadership, the club was strong, and building new allies. Jax had went on a killing spree and then drove his motorcycle in front of a semi truck. He’d taken out most of the Niners and the Chinese. They still weren’t exactly aure what had triggered it. Chibs had a hard time patching up relations with what was left of the two gangs, but he had managed to hold it together. Tig was the vice president now, and Happy the SAA. Bobby still took care of the club as treasurer, but SAMCRO had taken a backseat to caring for his girls. 

Surprising the entire bunch, Juice had moved in with Chibs. As it turned out, Fiona had sent divorce papers to Chibs once she realized he wasn’t moving back to Belfast. Kerrianne had moved to Charming to spend time with her dad. Apparently tired of sneaking around, Chibs invited Juice to move in. Though there was a stir among the Belfast charter, and a few charters in the southeastern US, they didn’t go against the president of the mother charter. Things were slowly changing in the SAMCRO world.

TO and Gina had seen their daughter and oldest son graduate from high school. Junior had joined the Marines directly after high school and was now prospecting for the Sons. Ella was a Corporal in the Army, currently stationed in Afghanistan. Their youngest, Mike, was a junior in high school and was headed for the Navy when he graduated. TO couldn’t have been more proud of his kids. 

The prospects, Kip and Phil, had both patched in. They were now known as Half-sack and Filthy Phil. Kip had recently taken an Old Lady, and was expecting a baby. Phil was a self declared lifelong bachelor and had a pitbull named Sadie. They’d lost two prospects in shootouts since Kip and Phil had patched in. They currently weren’t in search of anymore. 

Clay had passed away shortly after Jax. They’d found him in one of the beds in a dorm room. He’d went to sleep and never woke up. He hadn’t been the same after Gemma’s death and it seemed like losing Jax had just broken him. The coroner said his heart had just stopped beating. Clay had left SAMCRO as the recipient of his life insurance, and that had been a huge help in getting the mother charter back on stable ground. 

Someone still put red roses on Gemma’s grave every year, on her birthday and Christmas. No one was one hundred percent sure who it was, but the general feeling was that it was Unser. He’d loved Gemma, once upon a time. They knew that he still thought of the young woman he’d fallen in love with, not the murdering bitch she’d become. 

Donna still worked at the cafe during the week. Ellie had taken up waitressing at Hannah’s. Opie was still a dedicated Son. Kenny was turning sixteen in a week and was working at the hardware store, stocking shelves. He was already six feet tall and still growing. Built just like his dad, Kenny was a great help to the old man who owned the hardware store. Their surprise baby, Katherine Elise, also known as Katie, was six and had just started first grade. Donna had really been thrown for a loop with that little one. 

Becca and Tori had lived with Samantha, Kozik and Happy for two years, when Bobby had been picked up on a weapons charge. He’d cut a deal, but still spent twenty-two months in jail. They’d been ten when Bobby went to jail and just short of twelve when he came home. It was an interesting time for the five of them, but they’d made the best of it. It had only strengthened the bond that Samantha had with the girls.

Candy had tried to come back into their lives when the girls were eight. Bobby had let her visit with them a couple of times, but when the girls came home crying, Samantha had put her foot down. Apparently Candy had told the girls that she was going to take them from Bobby and they’d never see any of them again. Happy had backed her up when she went to Candy’s hotel room and made sure the woman knew not to come back to town. They hadn’t seen or heard from her since. 

“Aunt Sam,” Tori asked, pulling Samantha out of her reminiscing. 

“Yeah baby,” she responded. 

“Thanks for being our mom,” Tori said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Samantha. 

Sam’s eyes got teary as she hugged Tori tightly, Becca joining in the emotional moment and wrapping her arms around her sister and Samantha. “It has been my absolute pleasure baby. You two will always be my girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much fot readinh and revieeing. Each review and kudo means the world to me.


End file.
